rabbit
by glenn.spoon
Summary: Escaping an abusive, sordid childhood, schizophrenic teen stoner Rigby and his delinquent best friend Mordecai move to a small grimy town in Ohio spending their days working dead-end job's as park groundskeepers for a delusional boss, dealing with their insanity and vices and their circle of friend's and enemies including outcast Carrie White a girl with a deadly power and vendetta


PREVIOUS TITLES: 666 EASTWOOD DRIVE, RIGBY LOVES CARRIE WHITE.

rabbit 

Written by Glenn Spoon

Based off of the characters created by JG Quintel and

Partly Inspired by The Film "Carrie" by Brian De Palma

It's Regular Show Only, it's anything but.

Second Draft:

APRIL 20TH 2012

12:45 AM

(revised second draft 4/22/12

5:16 PM)

1.

.GREENDALE CHANNEL 6 NEWS STUDIO-LATE EVENING

(LIVE ACTION SEQUENCE)

EXACTLY 365 DAYS, THREE HOURS, SIX MINUTES, AND TWELVE SECONDS UNTIL SEINOR PROM (JUDGEMENNT DAY)

The day is December 12th 2011 and the time is exactly 5:57 PM the day of the mysterious unsolvable homicide of Bates High School Star Running Back BILLY NOLAN and the murder was committed about a little over an hour ago without a trace of evidence. In the studio a young fresh faced newscaster by the name of AMY BLUE with long blond hair down to her elbows and piercing black eyes wearing a red cardigan and dark grey slacks. She gives off the vibe of a sinister and cynical bad girl. Amy sit's at the news desk annoyed and irritated with something or other. She's talking to the camera man sitting off-screen. A Naïve intern with a sweet high pitched voice and a kind, happy go-lucky attitude KIP KINGLE in what he believes to be a friendly argument, but could never be more wrong.

Amy remarks snidely as the blue screen behind her starts to flash on and off as the technical crew tests it out.

Amy:

I don't make friends Kip (short beat)

I make acquaintances.

Kip innocently answers Amy off-screen

Kip(OS):

Why not at least have one friend?

Amy:

Who am I going to trust?

Kip chuckles slightly and remarks kindly

Kip(OS):

Well maybe (beat) you could trust me Amy.

Amy bangs the stack of papers against the news desk into order.

Amy:

I've already told you Kip (beat) I am

Not shaking up with anyone for a long

Time (beat) probably never again! I'd

Rather remain completely celibate

And unlovable for the rest of my life

Then have that Play Misty For Me like

Scenario happen again (beat) in fact I'd

Rather die!

Kip seems discouraged.

Kip(OS):

Right (beat) I know Amy. (beat)

It's better this way.

(long beat)

Amy(annoyed):

By the way what the hell is this

World coming to when we have to

Do a breaking news piece on some

Lowlife scumbag such as Billy Nolan?!

Another crew member comments from off-screen his name is ERIC HARRIS.

Eric(OS):

Amy (short beat) A 17 year old kid was just

Murdered in cold blood.

Amy scoffs and rolls her eyes.

Amy:

Yeah (beat) so what, why should we

Care? It's not like it's newsworthy

Or anything! (beat) another teenager

Dead it happens everyday (beat)

And besides who would even care

Or let alone miss someone like Billy Nolan?

Kip seems offended.

Kip(OS):

Amy what about his family? I bet

They're all devastated!(beat)

Or his friends (beat) they all must feel

Sick to their stomachs! (beat)

Missing Billy every day for the rest of

Their lives!

Eric chimes in

Eric(OS):

Jesus (beat) I always knew

You were heartless Amy

But even for you this is a fucked

Up thing to say (beat) who cares?

Are you serious?

Amy laughs cynically and makes another snide remark.

Amy(snidely):

Oh my god! (beat) will you two

Just listen to yourselves talk

Right now? (beat) Okay?

Kip (beat) just shut up and get off your moral

High horse can you honestly say

You have ever cared for Billy in the slightest?

And you Eric don't have an aneurysm on me (beat)

Okay bite me! Alight? (beat) you two hated Billy and you know it!

Eric stammers for words choking on air

Eric(OS):

Okay so maybe he was a callous little

Bastard (beat) and yes I couldn't stand

Him but Amy that shouldn't matter

He was only 17! He was just

A kid (beat) he had his whole life ahead of him!

Amy rolls her eyes again and this time almost to the back of her skull.

Amy:

Alright Eric I get it!

He had his whole life ahead of

Him he was only a kid!

Yes it is unfortunate and

People that did care about  
him very few I might add

Will be grieving, devastated

And destroyed! (beat) alright

It is extremely unfortunate

And I feel for them (beat)

But I do not show any sympathy

For a white supremacist

Spending his weekends committing

Hate crimes and crashing NAACP

Meetings with his white hoods

And burning crosses. (beat)

I'm sorry to say it believe me

I am but I'm in some sick, perverse sense glad that

he's dead!

Kip(OS):

Amy! You can't be serious!

Eric(OS):

Tell me you're kidding!

Amy gives another cynical laugh slamming her palms on the desk dramatically.

Amy(laughing hysterically):

God (beat) you guys kill me!

Don't honestly tell me that you two actually care

About this dirt bag! (beat) did

You hear about he did to Carrie White?

Kip seems a bit confused

Kip(OS):

Carrie White?

Amy:

Yeah Carrie White (beat) that

Girl who lives in that creepy house

With that cruel mother (beat)

You know it's being put up for

Foreclosure right?

Eric(OS):

Amy (beat) who's Carrie White?

Amy looks through the papers on the news desk for a second.

Amy:

Carrie White is

The most hated girl

In town (beat) no friends

Zero confidence you always

Wonder why's she dressed in

This like little bo-peep type

Outfit and why she never talks

You wonder why everyone's so

Cruel to her (beat) Billy gave her the

Worst of it however. (long beat)(heartfelt)

You know every time I see her on the street

I say hi to her politely smile And wave(beat) try and make conversation show her one simple

Act of kindness every time I see her just to let her know

That maybe at least someone in this world

Actually cares about her (beat) The only reason

I'm glad Billy is dead is just for the plain

Fact that there will be one less person

In this world that makes it their

Mission to destroy someone who society may

Consider a black sheep (beat) the girl deserves much better.

Amy(Cont'd):

The really messed up thing is that Billy

Nolan was The High School Star Running Back

If he did anything wrong there would be no

Consequences at all the police (beat) the school

Had no choice but to let him slide every time!

If any consequences were enforced that could

Mean Billy would loose his place on the football

Team and the school's revenue and funding would

Be cut in half especially since Billy made up

For the team alone! He was the most powerful player

If they suspended, expelled or arrested him then

All of the money that the school made from the ticket

Sales, snacks and concessions, the money other schools

Pay to have their teams rival etc. If they lost even one

Player especially a powerhouse like Billy they would

Loose a great deal of money for the school because the football games are the main source of income and funding for Bates High School as well as many others across the country the more people who stop coming to watch the games the more revenue that is lost.(beat) For everything Billy has done wrong especially to Carrie White he never had any consequences ever enforced.

Kip speaks timidly

Kip(OS):  
what did Billy do to Carrie?

Amy is quiet for a few seconds.

Eric chimes in again

Eric(OS):

Amy?

Amy is about to speak as the camera zooms in on her.

Amy(solemnly):

Carrie (beat) Carrie was always the quiet

Type (beat) she never really bothers anyone

She always keeps to herself. (long beat)

Keep a mind that in a Podunk little

Town such as our one and only Greendale, Ohio

Things will travel around almost at the speed of light

(sighs heavily) this is really warped and there

Is no chance in hell you're going to believe anyone

Doing anything this cruel(long beat)but well here it goes…

Amy is interrupted when someone in the booth calls out ON THE AIR IN TEN SECONDS.

The blue screen flickers into the news station backdrop. Amy sighs heavily annoyed being interrupted Kip scoffs a little bit.

Kip(OS):

Jesus! Talk about a rude interruption!

Eric(OS)(Curious):

So what happened Amy?

The 5 second count down begins.

Amy shakes her head back and forth.

Amy(irritated):

It doesn't Matter Eric (short beat) let's just get this shit

over with!

Someone yells from the background

"AND AMY THAT'S YOUR CUE WE'RE ON THE AIR PEOPLE!"

Amy gives a false sense of concern and remorse for the camera.

Amy(Falsely sincere for the broadcast reading off of

The teleprompter word by word):

Good Evening Greendale my name is Amy Blue

And thank you for tuning into the Channel 6

6 o' Clock News (beat) Our

Top story of the evening is about the mysterious

Homicide of Bates High School Star Running back Billy Nolan.

Be warned the images that are about to be shown are quite

Gruesome.

jump cut to the main title card.

2.

rabbit 

3.

.RIGBY'S RESIDENCE-OHIO-STUDY-EARLY EVENING

(Switch to Animated Sequence)

The time is 6:34 PM

There is a single shot held to a prized hunting rifle hanging on a rack above a fireplace in a dismal bleak study which belongs to RIGBY'S father DANIEL. Surrounding the rifle there is a plethora of taxidermy and dead animals mounted to the walls all different species and sizes. There are trophy's hanging on the mantle and random newspaper clippings of assorted tragic current events, crimes, obituaries and crime stories both international, national and local. It's almost like a direct reference to the TV Show Moral Orel and Clay Puppington's den. All we hear is the voices of two characters off-screen YOUNG RIGBY (AGE 10) and DANINEL (AGE 32)

Daniel's voice is raspy, wholehearted and kind.

Rigby's pre pubescent voice is Sweet, Charming, Innocent and slightly cracked and tormented.

Young Rigby(OS):

Why does Mom hate me?

Daniel hesitates and stammers a little bit

Daniel(OS):

Well, why would you think that Rigby?

Young Rigby(OS):  
she's been hurting me again (beat)

She must hate me (beat) she never treats Holland

Like (beat) like she treats me.

Daniel(OS):

Well Rigby (beat) she doesn't

Hate you (hesitates) she's

Just very sick.

(long beat)

Young Rigby(OS):

Sick?

Daniel tries to explain the fragile state of Rigby's mom's

Mental balance.

Daniel(OS):

Sometimes Rigby people

Are born differently (beat)

Some are born more lucky than others.

(beat) does that make sense?

Young Rigby(OS)(innocently):

I guess so.

Daniel(OS)(glum and tender):

Well sometimes people are born

Missing toes or fingers (beat)

Sometimes their born with unhealthy

Hearts or lungs or livers (beat)

And sometimes they're even born

With something wrong with their brains

(beat) sometimes their brains are

Unhealthy or not quite normal

Or even (short beat) sick.

Rigby's voice cracks slightly even more.

Young Rigby(OS):

Like mom?

Daniel(OS)(Saddened to tell Rigby the truth):

Yeah (beat) like mom.

Rigby sounds close to tears

Young Rigby(OS):

Why did you marry her dad?

Daniel(OS)(Practically Destroyed):  
I-I (long beat) don't know anymore

Rigby.

Rigby sounds saddened and destroyed as well.

Young Rigby(OS):

She drinks (beat)

When she does she changes.

(long beat)

Daniel(OS)(devastated):

She doesn't change Rigby (beat)

That's just her true nature coming

Out.

Rigby starts to break down sobbing off-screen repeating the words "Why don't you stop her?"

All Daniel says is "I can't Rigby, I just can't"

Zoom out from the hunting rifle slowly into the image of Rigby's father Daniel a tall and slender anamorphic raccoon like creature with black bags under his eyes wearing a bright blue suit with his tie undone and penny loafers untied. Tears streaming from his face mouth gaping open sobbing as Rigby a small child anamorphic raccoon creature wearing a white t-shirt and a bright green flannel over shirt and white tennis shoes crying his eyes out holding onto his dad for comfort as they both share a heart to heart moment sobbing, in pain and completely destroyed, completely.

Their words are jumbled and almost indistinguishable.

It's gut-wrenching and almost too painful to watch or look at.

Outside of the window there is a downpour as father and son

Both confide in each others torment and misery.

_SEQUENCE MONTAGED by CARRIE THEME by Pino Donaggio_

4.

.SUBURBAN NEIGHBORHOOD-SOMEWHERE IN OHIO-EARLY MORNING

September 9th 1997

LONG TRACKING SHOT-SLOW MOTION

The music itself used is very solemn, melancholy yet soothing and beautiful. THE MAIN TITLES ROLL ON SCREEN.

CHILDREN about ages (8-11) are walking to school leisurely in pairs and with friends. A CROSSING GUARD is escorting children across the street safely.

The sun is bright and shining and everyone seems happy and joyful while the walk off-screen smiling wide and happily there is one kid at the back of the bunch silent, small, meek and isolated from the rest who is sulking with a black eye, visible cuts, burses and scars, dirty clothes holding a his books against his chest and torn battered backpack. Of course we all know it's Rigby. This time Rigby is 10 years old and seems to be slightly less innocent and naive. He has a rotten, twisted scowl on his face as some BULLY comes up behind him and knocks the books out of his hands.

The Bully then smacks Rigby over the head as he bends over to pick up the books and mouths the word "Retard"

The Bully struts away in slow motion as Rigby eyes grow sadder and morose his pupils grow wide.

From behind we see another anamorphic creature, a tall walking Blue-Jay wearing about Rigby's age wearing a black leather jacket, faded red shirt and dark denim jeans and even from a young age has a bad-boy type image His name is MORDECAI. (AGE 11) He has a kind and sympathetic yet somewhat enraged look on his face look on his face.

Mordecai walks up to Rigby from behind as he's picking up his books and then kneels beside him and helps him gather his things. Rigby seems surprised anyone is showing him kindness or a hint of humanity. Mordecai smiles enduringly

Rigby tries to do the same, and almost succeeds. Mordecai keeps his smile. Rigby starts walking on thanking Mordecai.

Mordecai follows him and stands by his side. Rigby seems discomforted but at the same time looks awkwardly overjoyed.

5.

. RIGBY'S RESIDENCE-STUDY-EARLY MORNING

Daniel grabs the hunting rifle from the rack above the fireplace and loads it with one bullet.

He closes the barrel shut and sulks to the table by the chair and grabs a piece of notebook paper reading I'M SORRY RIGBY, I LOVE YOU I CAN'T LIVE WITH MYSELF FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE TO YOU WHILE I DID NOTHING TO STOP IT. SEE YOU SOMEDAY SOON.

-LOVE FOREVER

DAD.

He folds the paper up shoves it in his pocket and walks out of the study door.

6.

.RIGBY'S RESIDENCE-LIVING ROOM-EARLY MORNING

Daniel walks solemnly to the guest bathroom while an another chubby anamorphic raccoon creature wearing sweat pants and a skanky low cut shirt revealing a bit too much cleavage lay's on the couch wasted and half awake and in a haze watching a movie her name is HOLLY (Rigby's Mother) the name of the movie is HAPPINESS by TODD SOLONDZ (LIVE ACTION AND UN-ALTERNATED ON THE TV SCREEN, STYLIZED WHILE THE VIEWERS THEMSELVES ARE ANIMATED)

The scene Holly is watching is the scene in which Bill Maplewood (Portrayed by Dylan Baker) and his son 11 year old Billy Maplewood (Portrayed by Justin Elvin) have a heart to heart and Both are mentally destroyed and demolished after Bill is busted for lusting after his son's pre-pubescent friends and admitting it to Billy. Billy asks if he'd do the same to him and Bill delivers his famous tearful line "I'd jerk off instead" As the both sob.

Another son let down

Another father lost

Both situations in comparison.

One real and one fictionalized.

Almost too comparable.

Almost too relatable

And almost too Palpable.

and Daniel glares at his wife resentfully for a long moment and heads to the restroom with the note and shotgun.

CUT TO THE TV:

The frame is still on the TV

He closes the door and there is a long moment of silence

An painfully agonized scream and then a loud shotgun blast and off-screen

As Holly panics and starts screaming almost every profanity totally fear-stricken however most of it is inaudible.

DANIEL IS DEAD.

7.

.RIGBY'S RESIDENCE-FRONT LAWN-MORNING

The sun is now shining brighter than ever while the POLICE questioning Holly on the front lawn and the yellow tape is up and around the entire perimeter of the house. Ambulances and paramedics taking Daniel's body from the residence in a white sheet and a stretcher.

Holly doesn't seemed sincerely phased in the slightest.

Instead what she's obviously contriving and faking her emotion and agony.

She takes another sip from her gin and tonic.

8.

.LYLE ELEMENTERY SCHOOL-MORNING

The class room is empty as through the window we see children on the school yard waiting for class to start. We see an slender attractive teacher with blond hair a Pink dress a black eye and a cast for her arm. NANCY DAILY she obviously is in an abusive relationship. Staring miserably into the distance the clock ticks above her. On the chalk board there is one phrase written over and over again simply reading "HE NEEDS ME"

She looks at her new student role on the paper and goes down the list reaches the names MORDECAI BLACK and RIGBY WHITE she smiles at the thought of the name Rigby.

The Bell Rings and Nancy panics and stammers to the blackboard and erases everything quickly and then writes

"Welcome Back Students!"

And just in time as all of the student's pile in and Nancy gives a fake well-deceiving smile to the class giving the allusion that she's happy.

The classroom is loud and boisterous as all of the kids are conversing excitedly amongst each other.

The music fades and the titles stop rolling

She looks at two students in particular of course it's Mordecai and Rigby.

They sit down side by side.

Nancy keeps her smile as her knees and mental balance is getting weak.

Nancy gathers her thoughts

As she stares fixated on Rigby more than Mordecai at this point.

Mordecai pulls a piece of paper out of his bag and it just happens to be a crudely drawn but somewhat pornographic drawing of some pencil outlined naked women.

Mordecai smiles mischievously at Rigby showing

Him the drawing

As for some strange reason doesn't know what it is.

Mordecai:

Like it?

Rigby:

Yeah but (short beat) What is it?

Mordecai rolls his eyes and gives Rigby a dubious stare

Mordecai:

Seriously?

Rigby:

Seriously! What is it?

Mordecai sighs

Mordecai:

It's a naked slut!

Rigby seems shocked

Rigby:

That's what they look like?!

Mordecai chuckles slightly

Mordecai:

God you're weird!

Rigby seems let down his spirits dampened.

Rigby:

Sorry

Mordecai gives a friendly smile.

Mordecai:  
Who says it's something to be sorry about?

(beat) I meant it as a compliment.

Rigby's smile returns to his face.

Nancy clears her throat

The class pays attention and she starts to speak.

The class silences.

Nancy(laced heavily with false happiness):

Well hello and welcome to another year

Of school! My name is Mrs. Daily

And I am gladly your teacher

This year! So before I ask everyone

About their summer vacations I see

We have two new students we have Mordecai Black

And Rigby White I think we should get to know them (puts hands together) Now one at a time I want you

Both to stand up tell us where you're

From and something interesting about yourselves

And some bit of knowledge you might have.

(beat) Mordecai would you like to start?

Mordecai:

Sure.

Mordecai stands up from his desk and looks around the class room. Rigby watches intently.

Mordecai(Cont'd):

Hi my name is Mordecai and

I'm from New England, My dad makes

Movies and we had to leave New

England because everyone wanted to kill

My dad and the rest of us because they

Said he was a pornographer

But really the truth is that my dad said

They're all a bunch of spineless narrow-minded

Pussies who don't know true art when they see it.

The class snickers a little bit

And Nancy seems a bit uncomfortable

Nancy(uneasy):

Wonderful Mordecai!

Mordecai(solipsistic):

My dad also said that the great majority

Of people in the UK are most likely falsely pious closeted

Homosexuals and that he only speaks the

Truth about society and the evils of heterosexuality,

Religion and the protestant white race and it scares Them my dad say's society is really showing it's true ugly nature

Mordecai(Cont'd):

And he wouldn't be surprised if half of

The UK and United States became infected

With AIDS and show up HIV Positive because

Of the mass reach of ignorance and refusal

To hear the truth.

Nancy(uncomfortable):

Wow! That's great to hear Mordecai.

Mordecai keeps on rambling

Mordecai(ranting aimlessly as Nancy is getting annoyed):

My dad also believes that we got deported

Because along with being the next and

Upcoming voice of a generation/cult figure/smut peddler/renegade artist no one has any originality or organic thoughts for themselves the media says he is a godless pornographer producing hatred, sex and ultra-violence and glorifying vices and negativity then why should anyone else feel differently he also feels that people

Like all of the worlds teachers and schools (short beat)

No offense don't kill the messenger here (beat)

He believes that teachers and the entire school board are turning this generation into spineless

Pussies as well and we must bring down the government

And the white man and the US Military starting with the  
president I know it's technically illegal to say this but still I am a US Citizen and technically this is covered by the first amendment we should

Kill that goddamn cheating horndog Bill Clinton before

The coming term build an army rise against the US Armed forces Meet us under the overpass down by the train tracks

Tuesday's at Midnight the pass word is Sic Sember Tyrannies

(pumps up fist in a viva la resistance type fashion)

The whole class stares awkwardly at Mordecai

While Rigby is trying to hold back his laughter.

Nancy has her arms folded irritated.

Nancy(in annoyance):

Mordecai (short beat) did your dad just tell you to come to

School and repeat that (beat) do you even understand

Any of what you just said?

Mordecai scoffs

Mordecai:

Obviously not! I just said it

'Don't Kill the Messenger'

Nancy rolls her eyes.

Nancy:

Well I'm going to be having

Quite a nice conversation with Mr. Black

This afternoon.

Mordecai:

It's Alpha.

Nancy:

What?

Mordecai(Repeats himself):

It's Alpha (beat) my mom's last name

Is Black (beat) so I just go by Mordecai

Alpha (beat) that's my dad's last name.

Nancy dryly retorts

Nancy:

Mordecai (beat) do have knowledge

At all that you would like to pass on?

(beat) not radical propaganda

Which I'm pretty sure you know the

Definition to that as well

Which almost shocks me to my core

But please Mordecai any knowledge whatsoever

Would be very nice right now. (long beat)

Mordecai(awkwardly):

Well (beat) I read in High Times

Magazine while taking this massive

Dump the other day that when

You mix cannabis with tobacco

Into a joint it's called a splif.

(beat) I already knew that though

The class chuckles Rigby does to just to feel normal.

Nancy silences the class.

Nancy mutters to herself under her breath annoyed.

Nancy(muttering quietly to herself):  
son of a bitch Mordecai.

Mordecai leans back in his seat apathetically

And Rigby turns around and stares vacantly to the front of the room and puts his head down trying not to be noticed.

But unfortunately Nancy spots him and suddenly her smile returns only this time maybe not as contrived.

Nancy:

Rigby?

Rigby sinks lower in his seat as the attention of the entire room is pointed directly towards him.

Nancy makes her voice remain sweet and kind just for Rigby.

Nancy(Repeating):

Rigby?

Rigby(in a hushed tone):

There's nothing interesting about me.

Mordecai turns to Rigby and tenderly glances at him

Some students snicker

Some gossip back and forth.

Nancy just keeps her sweet voice.

Nancy:

We all have something interesting

About ourselves Rigby.

Rigby:

Not me.

Nancy:

Why not?

Rigby glares down at the floor sadly

The class keeps on laughing and gossiping.

Mordecai's expression becomes more tender and loving while

Concerned.

Nancy seems troubled by Rigby's Silence.

But suddenly he speaks.

Rigby(ineptly):

Well I moved here from Wisconsin last summer and (beat)

I mean I am not interesting at all

But (beat) but I don't know if this is

True and I don't understand what she means when she

Says this (beat) but my mom said that Cannibalism

Is wrong but when you bite into different colors

Of skin it will taste like their ethnic backgrounds (beat)

She told me that she heard from someone else that

Black people taste like chicken.

The entire class seems offended but some laugh just a bit and Nancy stands at the blackboard appalled. She hides her anger at that statement but keeps her smile at Rigby as she is not mad at him but the person who made the remark herself, Holly.

Mordecai lets out a little bit of a chuckle hoping no one else hears.

Nancy(hiding her anger with a smile):

Well (beat) anything else Rigby?

Rigby hesitates for a moment to say the next thing that just might do him the most damage keeping his sad expression.

And then says what he was going to in the first place.

Rigby(melancholy):

Well (beat) the only thing that

I can that is interesting about me is that

my mom once told me that she was going

To abort me but she told me that she regretted never doing it. Because she says I'm worthless This is interesting about me because after She said that to me all I can do is think about Why I'm here and why I wasn't aborted (beat) I like to think and pretend what it would be like if things we're different it's kind of as if I like to Travel through time and look at things from a different point of view in some weird way yes I like to time travel I'm curious what the world would be like without me (beat) or what it would be like if I was actually happy.

Mordecai bows his head

Eyes almost shut in pain from hearing this.

Some of the class is laughing snottily commenting snidely on how Rigby's hypothetical time machine is "stupid" and how Rigby is "retarded" for saying that he metaphorically travels through time.

Nancy looks saddened and disheartened.

She seems angry at the laughter.

Nancy(Aggressively):

Silence! (the class stops laughing almost automatically)

I'm sure most of you found Rigby's statement funny

Didn't you?

A group of students laugh and make scattered snide remarks again.

Nancy(Cont'd):

Shut it! (the group of kid's stop laughing)

I'm sure all of you think that someone who is

Different and has a different way of seeing things

Is not normal right? (beat) they're not

One of you? (beat) you think you know

Them (beat) you think you know Rigby

So well already? (beat) anyone?

Rigby sinks lower in his seat as a BULLY calls out from the back of the classroom.

Bully:

Yeah I know he's retarded

What kind of stupid answer is

I like to time travel? (beat)

That doesn't even make any sense.

Nancy(fuming):

You think you know what you're talking about

David? (beat) do you really think Rigby

Meant that he latterly travel's through time?

C'mon I think we all know deep down that Rigby seems a little smarter than that.(beat) Why don't we at least consider What pain we all might have to deal with outside of school just as Rigby is talking about only using a metaphorical time machine to cope with it (beat) respect each other's Differences and feelings in the meantime if not then I'll see you after class for detention (beat) GOT IT?!

The guilty portion of the class nod their heads.

Mordecai and Rigby exchange nervous glances.

As Nancy grabs black composition notebooks off of her desk as well as writing on a piece of notebook paper with a red ball point pen.

Nancy(Cont'd):

Alright then good (beat) so then did

Anyone do anything interesting over their summer break?

A few hands shoot up in the air and Nancy walks desk to desk handing out the composition books and calling on random people to share about their summer breaks one of them happens to be a hardcore nerd. Someone named MILES who off-screen describes his vacation going on a long Ralph Wiggum type tangent going on and on about his boring summer, playing his favorite N64 game all summer which happens STARFOX 64 watching his favorite Cartoon KABLAM eating too much McDonalds, comparing and contrasting the powers of comic book hero Spawn vs. Ghost Rider and going to see Men in Black the original in theatres every Saturday it was open. He drones on and on and on and on. Half of the class is almost put to sleep. While Nancy hands Rigby the piece of notebook paper.

Rigby looks down at the sheet of paper that reads:

MEET ME AFTER CLASS, RIGBY

-LOVE NANCY (heart drawn on the paper.)

PS. CALL ME AFTER SCHOOL

589-234-8762

Rigby looks up from the paper and then towards Mordecai who's eyes are grown wild with curiosity.

Mordecai(excitedly under his breath):

What does it say?

Rigby starts to shake and quiver as he passes the note to Mordecai slyly.

Mordecai examines the paper and holds it inches away from his face.

He holds it there for a few long seconds dragging by.

He takes it away from his face and his mouth gaping open enviously. He hands the paper back to Rigby as he frailly grabs it.

Rigby(panic stricken):  
Do you think it's bad?

Mordecai smiles and giggles a little bit.

Mordecai(suggestively):

You lucky bastard (beat) look's like Mrs. Daily

Needs a bit of schoolboy charm.

Rigby seems lost.

Rigby(confused and still scared):

What are you talking about? (beat)

Am I in trouble?

Mordecai:

No Rigby you're fine just relax.

Rigby:

I can't relax! Tell me what's going on!

Mordecai keeps his smile.

Mordecai:

Look I'll just tell you

At lunch (beat) just hold off

And I'll explain everything.

Don't worry it's nothing bad.

Rigby:

Promise?

Mordecai:

Promise.

Mordecai still amazingly enough keeps his smile

Rigby is still glum.

Mordecai(Cont'd):

That's another thing Rigby.

Rigby:

What?

Mordecai:

Smile every now and then

Maybe you won't feel as bad.

Rigby forces somewhat of a half smile.

Mordecai gives his approval

Mordecai(Cont'd):  
Not bad (beat) not bad at all Rigbone.

(long beat)

Rigby(a little offput):  
Rigbone? (beat) What'd you mean Rigbone?

Mordecai:

It's a nickname I thought of (beat)

Like it?

Rigby:

Yeah (beat) but why do you want to give me a nickname?

Mordecai still remains affectionate

Mordecai:

Because I have nicknames for all of my other friends.

Rigby is shocked at Mordecai's statement his jaw hangs down slightly.

Rigby:

I'm your friend?

Mordecai(kindly):

Yeah (beat) of course you are.

Rigby:

Where are you other friends.

Mordecai:

Either maimed, dead or in jail.

Rigby still has a smile on his face directed towards Mordecai and Rigby is smiling wide as well.

Rigby see's Nancy coming folds the paper and puts it in his pocket. While Miles is still mindlessly droning on.

Mordecai(Cont'd):  
you're golden Rigby meaning no trouble

(beat) I'll tell you at lunch what's going on

Okay?

Rigby taps his pencil against the desk as Mordecai and him turn away from each other to face the blackboard.

Rigby(awkwardly):

Ok.

Mordecai keeps his friendly smile still.

Miles continues to ramble on and on dryly and aimlessly.

9.

.LYLE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL-LUNCH ROOM-DAY

Mordecai and Rigby sit at an isolated table at the very back of the crowded boisterous room. The entire room resembles a chaotic and flamboyant hell only in which most seems to be happy in their captivity oblivious to their surroundings just aware of one another. Friends and others of trivial importance. Mordecai and Rigby seem to be getting along really well. Rigby seems somewhat happy around Mordecai.

Mordecai:

I just don't get it Rigby.

Rigby takes a bite of his cheeseburger and takes a sip of his soda.

Rigby:

What don't you get?

Mordecai:

You don't seem like a racist.

Rigby:

So?

Mordecai

So what was that whole thing

About black people tasting like

Chicken when you bite into them.

Rigby looks down at his cheeseburger and scoffs.

Rigby(cynically):

I don't even know (beat)

My mom told me one night when she got too wasted

To even have the energy beat me which was a first

By the way (beat) instead she just started spouting

Off random insults and hate speech. She said

Black people taste like chicken and I had nothing

Else interesting to say so I just went with that.

Mordecai scowls

Mordecai:

Let me guess (beat) that's

Where you got the black eye?

Rigby(disdainfully):

Yeah.

Mordecai scowls.

Mordecai:  
Bitch.

Rigby:

Yeah you're telling me.

The really sucky part about it

Is that I am supposed to be "the good son"

I can't have a change of heart now

It's too late.

Mordecai rolls his eyes

Mordecai:

Obviously.

Rigby:

Yeah (beat) too little too late.

(long beat)

Rigby(Cont'd):

So (beat) what about all of that crap about

Killing The President earlier in class?

Mordecai:

What about it?

Mordecai takes a sip of his soda

And makes a face expressing that he dislikes the taste.

And pulls a flask out of his pocket and pours a good

Amount of alcohol (most likely rum) into his drink cautiously looking around the room, while Rigby just stares.

Mordecai looks around again and then slyly puts the flask into his pocket.

Mordecai(takes a drink of his soda pretending to be innocent):

What?

Rigby wags his head back and forth.

Rigby(shrugging it off):

(Stammers) N-nothing

I-I forgot.

Mordecai takes a sip of his alcohol laced cola.

Rigby finishes his burger

And is still hungry.

Rigby(Cont'd)  
I could use another burger.

Mordecai takes a gulp of the alcoholic drink this time.

Mordecai(awkwardly):

Okay (beat) knock yourself out.

Rigby gets up from the table and heads back to the lunch line. He greets the fat unattractive LUNCH LADY with Orphan Annie style Red Hair and an ugly brown mole.

Rigby:

Excuse me.

Lunch Lady(irritable):

What do you want?

Rigby gets a bit mousey

Rigby:

Another Cheeseburger please.

The lunch lady scoffs and slams the burger sloppily down onto a tray.

Lunch Lady:

There! You happy?

Rigby:

Yeah, thanks.

The lunch lady comments to herself with much hostility off-screen Rigby can barley hear it so does not seem to mind. as Rigby goes to get some condiments.

Lunch Lady(OS):

Yeah that's just what

You need kid, another cheeseburger

(short beat) fatass.

Rigby stands getting ketchup seemingly unaware of The Lunch Lady's comment. Rigby lifts up the top bun of the burger and puts a massive glob of ketchup on the piece of melted cheese and smears it about hastily. He puts the tops bun back on squishes it down and goes to take a bite.

Suddenly he hears THE BURGER talking to him.

The burgers name is CLYDE and he shouts and begs not to be eaten and has somewhat of a Chris Tucker like accent.

Big dilated pupils and cartoon like mouth moving up and down chastising Rigby.

Clyde(Panicking):

What the fuck man!? Put me down I'm too

Young to die like this holy Christ!

Rigby seems creeped out as he pulls the burger away from his mouth.

Rigby(in disbelief):

What did you say?

Clyde:

Oh what? You've never heard of a talking

Burger before? (beat) little stupid cracker ass motherfucker.

Rigby rolls his eyes back into his skull.

Rigby(sardonically):

Oh yeah you have no idea how

Many talking cheeseburgers I've

Met in my day (beat) boy you have no

Idea.

Clyde(offended):  
What do you mean "boy"

Rigby:

What?

Clyde mocks Rigby some more

Clyde:

OH! I see how it is you

Racist (beat) Black people

Taste like chicken! Like hell they do bitch!

Rigby scoffs annoyed and irritated.

Rigby:

fuck this shit!

Rigby throws the burger in the trash Clyde still won't shut up but his words are heavily distorted by the amount of garbage.

Suddenly Rigby comes back to reality and looks around the lunch room mortified as everyone is staring at him.

Rigby walks nervously back to his table.

Mordecai stares at Rigby for a long moment confused and baffled

Mordecai(deadpan):

Rigby were you just talking to your

Cheeseburger.

(long beat)

Rigby:

No (long beat) yeah but he started the conversation,

Not me

The room eventually turns back into it's normal chaos and calamity.

Mordecai gathers his thoughts for a second.

Rigby(Cont'd):

What were you going to tell

Me?

Mordecai:

About what?

Rigby:

Mrs. Daily.

Mordecai's smile uncomfortably returns to his face.

Mordecai:

Well you know how

You get lonely sometimes and when

No one's around you might (beat)

You know.

Rigby:

I might what?

(short beat)

Mordecai:

You know

Rigby:

Know what?

(beat)

Mordecai(quietly):

You know, jack off

Rigby seems uncomfortable.

Rigby:

Yeah, I'm not going to answer that.

Mordecai:

Come on seriously?

Rigby:

Yeah, seriously.

Mordecai:

Why not? Everyone does it!

Rigby:

Yeah but not everyone broadcasts it out loud

For the whole world to hear!

Mordecai snickers a little bit.

Mordecai:  
Look Rigby just think about it (beat)

If people jacked off more often think

About what a happier place this world would

Be. I really don't think much jealous housewives would

Feel like stabbing their husbands in their

Sleep or better yet less wars less violence,

Less anger, less stress…

Rigby(interrupting):

What's your point Mordecai?

Mordecai:

The point is when I said Mrs. Daily needs

Some schoolboy charm I mean she's

Probably lonely and probably doesn't

Ever have the chance to (beat) you know

How can I say this (beat) maybe the words

I'm looking for are that Mrs. Daily

Doesn't get off that much she

Must be pretty lonely and needs someone to

(long beat) uhh (beat) stimulate her you see

What I am saying?

Rigby looks very confused and left in the dark.

He looks down at the lunch table a little bit.

Rigby(dryly):

No (short beat) I don't see what you're saying.

Mordecai tries to explain himself the best he can.

Mordecai:

Well (beat) sometimes people

Get tired of playing with themselves

Alone without any help and you see

The thing is Mrs. Daily might be…

The bell rudely interrupts Mordecai and he throws his head back.

Mordecai:

Damnit!

The entire room exits hastily and disorderly while Mordecai

And Rigby keep their seats.

Rigby gets up to throw away his tray and Mordecai follows him.

Rigby:

Don't worry man Recess just started

Just explain it to me once we get outside.

Mordecai tosses his leftovers in the garbage

Mordecai:

Whatever, that works too.

Rigby throws his food away as Mordecai reaches into his leather jacket pocket and pulls out a pack of cigarettes.

And puts one in his mouth.

Rigby just stares.

Mordecai(Cont'd):

Here lets take the back way out.

Rigby follows Mordecai to the back exit as Mordecai gets his lighter ready.

Rigby:

Those things will kill you (beat)

You know that right.

Mordecai:

Well, I figure we're all going to die anyways

So lets just have some fun. (beat) you want

One?

Rigby lowers his head a little bit

Rigby(giving into peer pressure):

I guess I'll just try a little bit.

Mordecai pats Rigby affectionately on the shoulder.

Mordecai:

That a boy.

Rigby:

I just have to ask why you

Live this way.

Mordecai:

I'm a criminal Rigby (beat)

When I grow up I want to be famous for my crimes.

Mordecai opens the back exit door and Rigby seems shocked.

Mordecai lights his cigarette halfway out the door.

Rigby(dumbfounded):

Why would you want that?!

Mordecai shrugs

Mordecai:

Well (beat) why wouldn't I?

Rigby thinks for a moment Mordecai takes a drag off of the cigarette.

Rigby:

I don't know (beat) I guess I figure

Why not (beat) it's better than doing

The same thing as everyone else.

It makes you (beat) you know

An individual.

Mordecai:

You mean like different from the

Rest (short beat) or something like that?

Rigby:

Yeah.

They both smile at each other.

Rigby(Cont'd):

Here let me try some of that.

Mordecai hands Rigby the cigarette

Mordecai and Rigby step out of that door into the sun.

Mordecai puts his hand on Rigby's shoulder with a warm smile.

Rigby leisurely takes a drag and coughs up a little bit.

The door closes behind them.

Mordecai snickers.

10.

.LYLE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL-PLAYGROUND-DAY

The sun is shining bright as all of the kids are running around on the playground having fun. We see Mordecai and Rigby in the distance underneath the covering, up to no good.

ZOOM IN…

Mordecai stuffs a bit of weed into the bong pipe bowl and lights it with a convience store lighter as he looks slightly messed up as does Rigby.

Rigby looks paranoid looking around for people watching

Both of their eyes are puffy and red and near closed.

Mordecai notices tries to comfort Rigby.

Mordecai(stoned):

It's fine man I did this all of the time

At my old school.

Rigby(anxiously):

Did you ever get caught?

Mordecai takes a hit off of the pipe and coughs a little bit

And then hands the pipe to Rigby as Mordecai lights it for him.

Mordecai:

No dude don't worry seriously

It's fine you always get super paranoid

The first time you get lit.

Rigby takes a long hard hit and coughs.

Rigby:

Why didn't I smoke this shit earlier?

Mordecai:

Not sure, but this is some good shit

But not as good as some of the other

Weed I've smoked.

Rigby is stoned out of his mind and takes another hit from the pipe. He hands it to Mordecai.

Rigby:

What is this?

Mordecai:

This is some Hulk Weed mostly this shit is mostly farmed organically (beat) it's good

But not as good as African Kush (beat)

The whole plant is purple (beat) purple

Leaves, purple stem the crystals the entire thing is just purple. It costs about $300 dollars just for one ounce.

Mordecai takes another hit and Rigby seems shocked.

Rigby(in disbelief):

Fuck Me!(beat) who can even afford that,

Bill Gates?!

Mordecai inhales and dusts off the entire bowl

Mordecai:

Yea, my thoughts exactly.

(beat) but still it may be expensive the high you get is so good it will make you cream in your pants (beat) tastes amazing too.

Rigby:

Fuck!

(long beat)

Mordecai packs in more weed and lights another bowl and takes a hit.

Mordecai:

Do you have any Old Spice or something?

Mordecai lights the pipe for Rigby as he takes a long hard hit.

Rigby coughs.

Rigby:

No not on me (short beat) why?

Mordecai:

You're going to want to hide the

Smell of the weed.

Mordecai takes a hit. He passes the pipe back to Rigby. He takes another hit so deep the bowl is dusted off once again.

Mordecai puts the pipe and the rest of the weed back in his bag.

Rigby:

The smell?

Mordecai:

Yeah weed has a really strong fragrance to it

Old spice or some spray on deodorant (beat)

You know something to hide the smell

So you won't look as suspicious.

Rigby(panicked):

Suspicious?!

Mordecai laughs a little bit.

Mordecai:

Fuck dude! I like you, I really

Do but you think way to much!

Mordecai reaches back into his bag and grabs a bottle of spray on deodorant and tosses it to Rigby.

Mordecai(Cont'd):

Here just spray this on and you'll

Be fine, I promise.

Rigby sprays on the deodorant.

And hands the bottle back to Mordecai.

Rigby:

Here (beat) can you sell it?

Mordecai sprays himself down with the deodorant as well.

Mordecai:

Nope (beat) we'll be just fine.

Mordecai puts the deodorant back in his bag and Rigby seems less concerned. Mordecai then pulls a bottle of artificial tears out of his bag. And puts some in his eyes to cover up the bloodshot red.

Mordecai(Cont'd):

Here (beat) put some of this in your eyes.

Rigby takes the bottle from Mordecai and puts a few drops in his eyes. And hands it back to Mordecai he puts it in his bag.

(long beat)

Rigby:

So (beat) you remember what we were talking

About earlier.

Mordecai:

About Mrs. Daily?

Rigby stumbles a little bit

Rigby:

Yeah.

Mordecai:

Which answer do you want? (beat)

The brutally honest and frank answer

Or the candy coated bullshit version?

Rigby:

Honest, of course.

Mordecai:

Okay.

(long beat)

Mordecai(Cont'd):

She wants to fuck you.

Rigby seems a bit shocked.

Rigby:

She wants to fuck me?

(beat) meaning she wants to go

All the way with me.

Mordecai:

Yup!

Rigby:

What?!

Mordecai:  
she wants you're cock in her mouth

In her pussy her ass in her face

She wants you to fuck the living shit

Out of her.

Rigby shakes his head furiously.

Rigby(in disbelief):

No!

Mordecai:

Yes!

Rigby:

You can't be serious!

Rigby scoffs in utter shock.

Mordecai:

Look Rigby (beat) I've seen

This sort of thing before. I've

Watched a lot of porno and I've had

Friends back in New England who've

Fucked their teachers (beat)

Sometimes they've even fucked their

Moms and cousins but at that point they weren't

Friends they were more like felons.

Rigby:

I can't do this!

Mordecai:

Just relax, okay? You'll be

Just fine.

Rigby:

No this is wrong!

Mordecai sighs heavily.

Mordecai:

Look dude everyone fucks alright

Everyone and every living creature on

This earth fucks! Okay so all you have

To do is just relax and keep it on the DL okay?

You'll be fine.

Rigby stammers.

Rigby:

No I won't! (beat) I've never

Fucked anyone I'm only 11 for shit sakes!

Mordecai:

Look I can help you. (beat)

I can show you how to fuck her brains

Out (beat) I can show you how to please her

I can show you how to make her cum I can

Show you everything you need to know (beat)

But you need to do just as I say in order

For it to go right (beat) okay?

Rigby hesitates, scoffs and reluctantly agrees.

Rigby:

Alright (long beat) alright fine I'll

Do it.

Mordecai pats Rigby on the head affectionately.

Mordecai:

That a boy

11.

.LYLE ELEMENTERAY SCHOOL-BOY'S BATHROOM STALL-DAY

Rigby stands in the bathroom stall uncomfortable and hesitating to something in front of Mordecai who stands with a ruler.

Rigby(uncomfortable):

Look Mordecai I know you mean well

But this is so fucking gay!

Mordecai tries to comfort Rigby and smiles slightly.

Mordecai:

We just need to see what we're working

With (beat) size matters but girth and

Width matters more (beat) if you want

To fuck Mrs. Daily until she can't breathe

And really please her you have to trust me

(beat) really trust me.

Rigby scoffs.

Rigby:

Look I'm going to do it but

Don't try to suck me off

Or any other gay shit like that

Please!

Mordecai laughs a little bit.

Mordecai:

Don't worry I just need to see the cock, the

Size, the girth the width the size of the

Balls the works. (beat) besides I'm

Not a fag so don't worry.

Rigby scoffs.

Rigby:

Alright (beat) here we go.

Rigby pulls down his pants and Mordecai kneels down with the ruler and measures Rigby's penis, width, girth, size and the size of his balls off-screen.

Mordecai seems slightly impressed and makes a noise with his mouth.

Mordecai:  
not bad.

Rigby:

So what's the verdict?

Mordecai stands with the ruler as Rigby pulls his pants back up.

Mordecai:

A decent 5.8 Inches in length

At least 4.9 in width (beat)

The balls are almost like miniature

Boulders girth wise you're not that bad either.

Rigby seems a bit uncomfortable still.

Rigby:

So will I be able to fuck her

Okay then?

Mordecai:

You should be just fine (beat) but

Next I think you need to see how it's

Done.

12.

.LYLE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL LIBRARY-DAY

Mordecai and Rigby sit in front of a computer watching online porn as Mordecai show's Rigby in a montage the different kinds of fetishes, positions, and kinds of sex.

Rigby seems slightly turned on by most of it the volume is almost on mute and Mordecai show's Rigby everything he possibly can.

Mordecai:

So here's just regular pussy-fucking

Just go in and out your body should

Get in a natural rhythm after a while

Just don't go all out at first.

CUT TO:

Another shot of Mordecai and Rigby watching porn.

Rigby is biting his lip as Mordecai shows yet another fetish. As rough S/M sex video blares from the speakers.

Mordecai:

So this is S/M some people find pain

Pleasurable (beat) see that women in tight

Leather with her tits hanging out and her

Pussy showing through the leather (beat)

The one with the whip she's a called a dominatrix.

She humiliates and punishes that man who is her

Slave or bitch or boy toy and such.

Rigby gasps and tries to keep quiet about it

He orgasms in his pants.

Mordecai stares at Rigby

As Rigby is embarrassed.

Rigby(defensive):

I'm sorry I couldn't help it!

Mordecai(awkwardly):

Lets move on, shall we?

CUT TO:

Another shot of the two watching porn.

Mordecai:

So this is a compilation of cumshots.

(beat) since you don't have a condom aim For the tits stomach but keep away from the eyes

Women hate it when you get cum in their eyes

They fucking hate it! (beat) it burns like hell.

CUT TO:

Another shot of the two watching porn.

Mordecai:

Sometimes fisting can be nice, a big hard fist

In a chick's pussy sometimes does the trick.

But be careful if you shove your

Fist too far up the cunt and push way

Too hard and too fast you could cause some

Serious damage. Besides they would have to be stretched

For you to fit the whole thing up there.

CUT TO:

Another shot of porn watching

Mordecai:

This is called tossing salad

Other wise known as ass to mouth.

Eat around the asshole and the ass

Itself that is if she wants it.

CUT TO:

Another shot.

Mordecai:

You need to start off with foreplay always

Maybe start with eating pussy. Usually

Fondling the tits and licking the nipples

Will turn anyone on, this defiantly get

The bitch horny

CUT TO:

Yet another shot of porn watching.

Mordecai:

Another part of foreplay

Is fingering (beat) stick a finger or

Two in the asshole or pussy.

Mordecai makes a motion simulating fingering by moving his index finger up and down.

Mordecai:

You can do it like this kind of like

A "come here" motion.

He then makes another motion with his index and middle finger moving it in and out.

Mordecai(Cont'd):

This is like a finger gun type motion

Or you could use your knuckle like this.

(use knuckles back and forth fingering)

CUT TO:

Another porn watching shot.

Mordecai:

Sometimes you could try fucking

The asshole.

CUT TO:

Another shot.

Mordecai:

Sometimes you can fuck the tits.

CUT TO:

Another shot.

Mordecai:

You can fuck the face too.

(beat) rum your cum in anywhere

On the body. The hair, the face,

Just rub it in. Just take it slow

If need be sometimes they might

Like it fast and hard but make

Sure you don't pump and pound so hard to the

Point of bleeding or chafing. It hurts them trust me.

If she's on her period then there's only one option

(beat) fuck her in the period hole!

Rigby nods slightly

Mordecai does so too.

And then someone in the library LIBRARIAN yells from off-screen.

Librarian(OS):

Hey! You two bastards better not

Be looking at porn!

Mordecai and Rigby panic.

Rigby(scared shitless):

Fuck!

Mordecai(panicking):

Close the pages! Close the fucking pages!

13.

.LYLE EMLEMENTARY SCHOOL-PLAYGROUND-DAY

Mordecai and Rigby run through the playground as it is now abandoned they run terrified of getting in trouble through the fields and bark chips they run as fast as they can.

14.

.LYLE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL-HALLWAYS-DAY

Mordecai and Rigby runs through the hallways frantically they run for their trouble sakes.

CUT TO:

The clock ticks in the hallway 5 seconds to 3pm before the bell goes off. The clock ticks in slow motion as they both run the bell goes off and the kids start flooding through the hallways. They all excitedly scream that the school day has ended and they stop in the middle of the halls as everyone passes them by.

The hallway floods as they the only two left standing there.

(long beat)

Mordecai:

Well, time for the moment of truth.

Rigby turns to Mordecai.

Rigby:

Alright (beat) do you think she'll like

It?

Mordecai smiles at Rigby affectionately

A horrible role model, a delinquent, corrupting Rigby's innocent mind.

He only means well, showing it the best he can.

Mordecai(heartfelt):

You'll be fine (beat) how could

She not like it?

Rigby:

I don't know

Not much people like me as it is.

Mordecai keeps his smile.

Mordecai:

I like you (beat)

So does Mrs. Daily obviously.

Rigby gives a half smile.

Rigby:

Wish me luck.

Mordecai puts his hand on Rigby's shoulder.

Mordecai:

You won't even need it

(beat) trust me.

Rigby keeps his smile and walks toward the classroom in slow motion. While Mordecai keeps his smile.

15.

.LYLE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL-MRS. DAILY'S CLASS-DAY

The class is completely empty and things are not as expected to have went down.

Instead it is much different.

Nancy breaks down in Rigby's arms crying.

More like bawling her eyes out as Rigby holds her close to him uncomfortably. Nancy is in hysterics.

Nancy(cracking up):

I fucking hate my life Rigby!

No one cares! No one not one person!

I just want to fucking die!

Rigby strokes Nancy's hair gently.

Rigby(trying to comfort Nancy):

I don't want that.

Nancy:

I DO! I DO! (beat) what is that smell.

(short beat)

Rigby panics slightly

As Nancy smells Rigby's shirt.

Nancy:

Is that Old Spice?

Rigby(stammering):

Y-Yeah it is.

Nancy laughs bitterly, as she pulls Rigby in

Nancy:  
I have such a worthless husband

(beat) he beats me constantly (beat)

He goes crazy when I say no (beat)

He ties me down and I can never be

Free I tried to leave (beat) I tried

To get the kids and leave, he wouldn't

Have it if I left he would kill the kids

And we would kill me. (long beat)

Do you understand what I'm saying Rigby.

Nancy pulls Rigby closer.

Rigby(nervously):

Yeah I do.

Nancy(seductively):

Of course you do (beat) for your age you are

Extremely mature (beat) Intelligent (long beat)

Do you love me Rigby?

Rigby stammers some more and innocently answers

Rigby:

Yes Mrs. Daily

Nancy pulls down Rigby's pants and kneels down as she whips it out off screen.

Nancy(while performing blow job):

Please call me Nancy.

Rigby leans his head back and moans in pleasure.

Nancy(Cont'd):

Sometimes Rigby people have

Many different ways of showing their

Love sex is one of them.

Rigby(afraid to admit he's enjoying this):

I know I wasn't here because Mordecai

Took me to the library (beat) we watched

Some porn I know how to please you Nancy.

Nancy rubs her hands a bit on Rigby's cock off-screen.

Nancy

You know what would really please me  
Rigby?

Rigby:

What?

Nancy(heartfelt and desperate):

If you stay (beat) if you don't leave

If you help me (beat) if you really love

Me I need your help my kids hate me

They need someone like you or

Even Mordecai for that matter in their lives

I need a friend, I need a companion I need

A lover but not as much as those other things. Okay? (beat) are you going to stay after we're done here?

I love you Rigby I don't know you but I have

A good feeling about you. Are you going to stay?

Rigby is gasping for air. He gives a sweet and kind smile.

Rigby(heartfelt):

I'm not going anywhere Nancy.

(beat) I'll stay for as long as

I can I will because I love you too.

Nancy smiles wide and opens her mouth wider.

Nancy:  
as you long as you can?

Rigby:

I can't promise forever.

Nancy keeps her smile.

Nancy:

I know you're new to this (beat)

Grab my hair and guide me

Push and down tell me where you want it

(beat) or how hard Okay?

Rigby:

Okay.

Nancy then starts to give Rigby head off-screen as he guides her. He rolls his eyes back and moans in pleasure he gasps for air he almost starts to cry.

At age 12 Rigby lost his virginity to his teacher and the relationship won't stop there. No, Rigby has no way out. And he doesn't really want it at this point.

Nancy(mumbled)(OS):

We can get into a lot of trouble

For this Rigby.

Rigby(almost going to cum):

I know-I know I won't tell anyone.

I promise.

Nancy(Mumbled)(OS):

I love you Rigby White

Rigby:

I love you too Nancy Daily.

Rigby pushes her head back and forth gently he looks absolutely horny.

CUT TO:

A brief shot of Rigby bare naked pinning Nancy to the desk pumping her softly he grabs onto one of her tits. He takes it nice and slow Nancy squeals and giggles slightly. Rigby looks her in the eye passionately and kisses her.

CUT TO:

An extreme up close shot of Rigby's lips touching Nancy's he strokes her hair as he keeps pumping. She moans enjoying every second of it.

CUT TO:

Nancy lying naked in Rigby's arms on her desk Her tits rested up against his chest she is fast asleep and the sun in the background has almost completely set. Rigby smiles with her eyes wide and strokes her hair.

_SEQUENCE MONTAGED by GRANDFATHER Performed by STEPHEN LYNCH._

16.

.CEMETARY-DAY

The rain falls heavily as Rigby stands destroyed watching his dad being lowered into the ground. Holly drinks from a flask solipsistic while the rest of the family is pissed at her. The reverend gives the speech dryly.

Nancy and Mordecai stand in the distance both feeling Rigby's pain.

Holly turns to Rigby and we see the words "God damn it Rigby, Why couldn't it have been you?!"

Mordecai seethes inwardly

Nancy gets a homicidal look in her eye.

17.

.NANCY'S BEDROOM-NIGHT

The rain falls even harder as Rigby is still seen having sex with Nancy. He seems to be literally morphing into an adult in front of the audience. Getting taller and taller.

Nancy keeps on moaning and the two fall more and more in love by the moment.

As Rigby morphs into an adult we see beer bottles gathering on the floor one by one.

18.

.BOY'S AND GIRLS CLUB-LATE MORNING

We see Mordecai (this time about 17 years old) volunteering with children at a boy's and girls club he seems happy and at peace with these children. They love him, so do the parents he seems to have a soft spot for kids.

19.

.RIGBY'S RESIDENCE-BASEMENT-NIGHT

We see Rigby being beaten relentlessly by Holly and his scrawny sadistic abusive heroin addict brother HOLLAND beating him especially hard with a broken board. They are both taunting and relentlessly beating the shit out of him. And a crooked half smile comes to his face through the abuse and ridicule.

He just is used to it and closes his eyes relaxes and sinks lower into the corner. He's somewhere else.

We see a syringe and satchel on the table on the mantel. Holland takes a break and grabs it. Holly wants some as she smiles and puts down the board.

As mother and son the two sick sadistic fuck's get high together. Rigby is still dreaming. They crush the rocks.

20.

.THE ALPHA RESIDENCE-EVENING

Rigby and Mordecai sit around on the couch watching TV KOOL brand cigarette's in hand and bong and satchel on the counter table. As Mordecai's Dad MARK ALPHA a thin old man with grey hair a thin mustache, dress shirt and khakis pulled up so high and strapped so tight. You know it must feel like hell on his waist (he greatly resembles Pope of Trash and Prince of Puke, the one and only John Waters. Director of Pink Flamingo's, Polyester, Pecker, Cry Baby and many other AMAZING movies!)

He smiles friendlily as the music fades.

Mark grabs a cigarette from the pack and lights it.

Rigby:

You know Mordecai I'm guessing we only

Have time to smoke a couple of bowls.

Mordecai throws his head back.

Mordecai:

Shit! (beat) I totally forgot

The anniversary!

Rigby smiles wide.

Rigby:

Yep! Can't wait.

Mark:

Same chick?

Rigby:

Yeah, same one.

Mark wags his head a little bit.

Mark:

It's been going on a long time Rigby

But you know I just have to ask

As I always do. (beat) how much

Longer do you think this can go

On? (beat) how long before do you

Think you two are busted. (beat) she

Can be ruined for live and be chased out

Of town for sleeping with a student.

Mordecai lights the bowl

Rigby shrugs indifferently.

Rigby(optimistically):

She needs me I mean that's

All that matters (short beat) right?

Mordecai takes a hit

And passes the bong to Rigby.

Rigby takes a hit.

Mark:

I guess so (beat) I just

Don't want to see you get fucked over

For this (beat) I've known you for years

(heartfelt) and you're like a son

To me. Just like Mordecai. I like

You and I don't want to see you in trouble.

Rigby coughs up a little bit and takes another drag of the cigarette. He hands the pipe to Mark.

Mark hesitates at first but then shrugs and takes a hit.

Rigby smiles warmly as does Mordecai.

Rigby(touched):

You mean it Mark?

Mark scoffs slightly

Mark:

Have I ever lied? (beat)

Like ever?!

Rigby keeps his smile.

Rigby:

No (beat) no you haven't.

Mark smiles warmly and affectionately pats Rigby on the shoulder as Mordecai sit's baked with a stony smile on his face.

Mark:

Well there you go!

Mordecai(baked):

God! I have the fucking munchies.

21.

.NANCY'S BEDROOM-NIGHT

Nancy and Rigby once again are having sex. This time in a doggy style position. Nancy's tits flap up and down as Rigby pumps from behind increasingly harder. Candles are lit incense sticks are smoking the two are at it as usual.

Nancy(pleasurably):

God! Oh fucking god!

Fuck Yes Rigby! Don't stop

I love you, I love you

God I love you!

Rigby smiles and slaps Nancy's ass playfully she giggles a little bit.

Rigby:

I love you too, Darling.

Nancy moans harder as Rigby pumps harder.

Nancy:

I'm gonna cum!

I swear I'm going

To cum! I-I-I

Don't stop I am going to

Fucking cum!

Rigby smiles and leans in to Nancy's face closer and closer resting his head on her shoulders as he keeps on going.

Rigby:

Go ahead! Cum!

Cum!

Nancy screams.

Nancy(just came):

FUCK!

They both breathe heavily as Rigby pulls out.

They both lay down beside each other.

Rigby turns to Nancy pulls the blanket over them and kisses her. They hold each other for a few moments. Rigby smiles wide.

Rigby:

Happy Anniversary, Nancy.

Nancy smiles back

Nancy:

Happy anniversary, sweetheart.

FADE OUT.

FADE IN:

Rigby and Nancy are laying in bed the next morning fast asleep and we can hear footsteps in the background coming up the stairs.

Nancy is out and so is Rigby.

Pan to the doorway. A man wearing white tennis shoes and black slacks and a suit with an undone tie obviously wasted. Knife in hand walks through the door way silently. It's Nancy's Husband His name is MIKE.

Rigby hears him stepping closer and he finally opens his eyes when he is standing over him and it is too late.

Rigby jolts awake and panics as Mike as a homicidal look in his eye.

Rigby(scared shitless):

N-Nancy WAKE UP!

Mike stands silent is eyes coal black.

Nancy rolls over a little bit.

Nancy(groggily):

What is it honey?

Mike is still deadly silent.

Rigby is terrified and Nancy opens her eyes

And after a second or two panics.

Rigby(terrified):

Mike Just put down

The knife okay no one needs to get hurt

We can just talk about this okay?!

Mike screams and throws Rigby out of the bed and flying onto the floor. Nancy screams in pain as Mike beats her relentlessly smashing her against the wall until it breaks

She screams in terror as Rigby's naked and doesn't know what to do.

Mike(furious):

YOU CHEATING SLUT! 18 FUCKING

YEARS AND FOR WHAT A FUCKING

STUDENT?! I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING KNOWN BETTER! BUT NOW I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU.

Mike beats Nancy almost to the point of being in a coma as she screams in pain. He almost puts his hands around her neck but Rigby has finally snapped.

Nancy's crying, terrified and scared as she begs for her life

Rigby then grabs that fucking lowlife wife beating scumbag by the collar and furiously throws him against the walls breaking every bit of furniture in sight beating Mike relentlessly. Beating his face into an indistinguishable pile of bloody hamburger meat screaming for mercy Rigby is kicking this white trash wife beating dirt bag into bits repeatedly screaming "YOU DON'T FUCKING DESERVE HER! YOU DON'T FUCKING DESERVE HER!" Chanting it repeatedly. Nancy watches absolutely dumbfounded as Rigby takes a beer bottle breaks in on the grown stabs him in the knee, takes his knife and off-screen stabs him in the dick. Mike screams in absolute agony.

Rigby finally stops beating him.

And is soaked in blood.

The entire bedroom room is demolished.

Mike is shocked to his core.

And Nancy doesn't know weather to smile or scream in terror.

Rigby(livid):

GET YOU'RE SHIT AND GET THE

FUCK OUT OF HERE! I'VE I EVER

SEE YOU IN TOWN AGAIN THEN I'M GOING

TO PICK UP WHERE I LEFT OFF AND

CUT YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF!

DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?

Mike screams terrified.

Mike(scared for his life):

ALRIGHT I'M LEAVING! FINE I'M GONE! SORRY NANCY, RIGBY!

(long beat)

Mike screams and limps down the hallway.

Rigby turns to Nancy drenched in blood he tries to smile.

Rigby:

He won't be bothering you anymore

I'm sorry you had to see that.

Nancy is dead silent, mouth gaping open.

And Rigby frowns solemnly.

Rigby(Cont'd):

I'm sorry Nancy I'll just

Get my stuff and leave you alone.

Nancy still remains the same.

Rigby(Cont'd):

Okay, sorry.

Rigby goes to put on his clothes and then suddenly Nancy jumps Rigby from behind by surprise and knocks him to the floor. They both lay down there and have go to have sex again Nancy starts giggling happily off screen.

Nancy(OS):

God I love you Rigby!

Rigby laughs.

Rigby(OS):

I love you too! God

I fucking love you!

Mike walks by with his suitcase and sees the two having sex. He is seething with anger but knows that if he wants to live he has to stay out of it. Nancy's middle finger pop's up off screen at Mike.

He storms off angry and powerless.

22.

.JUNKYARD-DAY

Mordecai and Rigby sit stoned in the junkyard with illegal fireworks and homemade explosives attempting to blow up an abandoned busted RV demolition derby style. Mordecai is astounded at what Rigby is telling him.

Mordecai:

Jesus! Fucking Badass!

Rigby gloats a little bit.

Rigby:

Ehh, well he deserved it

So maybe I'm just a bit of a badass.

Mordecai scoffs and uses a bit of sarcasm.

Mordecai:

And uncharacteristically smug!

Rigby frowns slightly.

Rigby:

Sorry.

Mordecai

It's fine I was just giving

You shit. (beat) but you seriously could

Have killed him.

Rigby seems a also a bit uncharacteristically indifferent about someone else's life.

Rigby:

He would've deserved it.

Mordecai get the detonator out of his pocket and affectionately touches Rigby's shoulder.

Mordecai:  
look out here comes the new Rigby

Don't fuck with him he'll murder your sorry ass.

Rigby smiles

Rigby:

Let me press the button this time.

Mordecai hands Rigby the detonator.

Mordecai:

No problem.

Rigby presses the button.

And the explosives were more powerful then planned and almost explode like an atomic bomb.

Mordecai and Rigby duck to avoid getting hit.

Both Rigby and Mordecai panic as they look at the massive wreckage. As it blows up half of the junkyard.

Mordecai freaks out.

Mordecai:

Fuck! Too much nitroglycerin

Too much fucking napalm!

Rigby(pissed):

Damnit Mordecai seriously!?

Nitroglycerin?! Where did you get

Nitroglycerin? What do have some

Secret life working for fucking

al-Qaeda or something that I need to know about!?

Mordecai is pacing back and forth.

Mordecai:

Fuck dude I'm sorry!

I know I fucked up!

Jesus Christ Sorry!

Rigby:

Yeah no shit you've fucked up we're not even supposed to be

Here in the first place this is trespassing!

A POLICE OFFICER YELLS FROM OFF-SCREEN.

Police Officer(OS):  
WHAT THE FUCK!

Rigby and Mordecai high tail it.

Mordecai:

FUCK!

23.

.1995 TOYTA CAMERY-NIGHT

Rigby and Mordecai sit in the car eating fast food and somewhat silent.

Mordecai:

They just don't make burgers

Like this anymore.

Rigby:

No, they don't God I miss

The 90's!

Mordecai takes a sip of his Dr. Pepper.

Mordecai:

Why? we're still miserable like we were back then.

(long beat)

Rigby:

I don't know what it is (beat) maybe nostalgia.

Mordecai flicks on his turn signal

Mordecai:

It's not nostalgia if nothing that we

Can remember is not fucked up and

Bleak.

Rigby grabs a couple of fries.

Rigby:

I met Nancy (beat) I met you in

The 90's didn't I? That wasn't

Fucked up! Was it?

Mordecai finishes his soda and tosses the container out of the car window and then lights a cigarette.

He smiles friendlily at Rigby

Mordecai:

I guess not.

Rigby:

Exactly.

Mordecai puts on the turn signal,

As Rigby seems to be missing something.

Mordecai:

Shit!

Rigby:

What's going on?

Rigby pulls out his bag of weed and rolling papers and rolls a joint.

Mordecai:

Put the shit away.

Rigby:

Why?

Mordecai:

Because it's Thursday! (beat) I totally

Forgot about Lonnie!

Rigby shrugs and rolls the joint anyways.

Mordecai(Cont'd):

Seriously! Put it away I can't

Show up stoned! (beat) what kind

Of an example would I be setting! He's fucking 10!

Rigby:

You don't have to smoke any of it!

Mordecai makes the turn.

Mordecai:

You know smoking weed in front

Of me is like eating Twinkies in

Front of a diabetic! You know

I'm going to want some! Just put it

Away dude! Besides I'll probably get

A contact high even if I don't smoke any!

Rigby sighs heavily rolls down the passenger side window and lights the joint.

Rigby:

There! I rolled down the fuckin' windows!

Jesus Christ! Are you happy!

Mordecai scoffs.

Mordecai:

Yeah fine whatever!

Rigby takes a hit.

Rigby:

God damnit! Fuck me! You're impossible

Sometimes.

Mordecai glances over at Rigby annoyed. Rigby plays dumb.

Rigby(Cont'd):

What? I didn't say anything!

24.

.PARK-NIGHT

The harvest moon is lighting the sky as Mordecai and Rigby walk through the park Mordecai half stoned and Rigby totally baked. with a little kid literally convinced he is a dog running around on all fours while Mordecai gleefully indulges him. His name is LONNIE KYLE. He barks happily. Rigby watches trying to hold back his laughter as he is high as fuck. Lonnie doesn't seems to notice. Mordecai grabs a stick off of the ground.

Mordecai:

Lonnie! Lonnie (whistles) Lonnie look

What I've got boy!

Lonnie turns around and sees Mordecai holding up the stick. Lonnie jumps into the air.

Mordecai:

Ready! (Lonnie barks louder Mordecai

Raises his voice) Ready boy! (Lonnie

Barks louder) Then go GET IT!

Mordecai throws the stick and Lonnie rushes after it.

Rigby cracks up laughing.

Mordecai is oblivious and has a wide happy smile plastered to his face.

Rigby(cracking up):

You've convinced him he's a fucking dog!

Holy shit no wonder Clay hates you!

His son thinks he's a fucking dog!

Holy shit that's priceless!

Mordecai looks into the distance still smiling unaffected.

Mordecai:

That's not why Clay hates me (beat)

He hates me because I'm banging his

Wife. (beat) besides it's just a phase.

Lonnie doesn't actually think he's a dog.

Rigby begins to laugh harder.

Rigby(near hysterics):

Really are you sure about that?

We hear more barking off screen and Lonnie unzipping his pants.

Rigby laughs harder as Mordecai starts to panic.

Mordecai(scolding Lonnie):

Lonnie NO! PUT IT BACK IN

YOUR PANTS LONNIE NO! (short beat)

NO! RESTROOMS ARE OVER THERE!.

Off-screen we hear Lonnie whimper.

Rigby laughs harder and harder and nearly falls over.

Mordecai:

Goddamnit Rigby.

_SEQUENCE MONTAGED by SHADY LANE performed by PAVEMENT _

25.

.GRAVEYARD-NIGHT

At the graveyard an hour later Holland lies dead on top of a corpse with his arm tied needle in his vein and next to a freshly buried corpse pants unzipped and around his ankles. While POLICE, AMBULENCES and BYSTANDERS surround him his dignity taken.

We see the 1995 Toyota Camary Drive by Rigby looks through the windshield at the disaster thinking without even knowing for a fact that is Holland. He gets a sick feeling in his stomach. He has a sick feeling in his stomach. Mordecai is a little worn out but happy. Rigby doesn't say anything to Mordecai not wanting to ruin his mood not knowing for sure what's going on. As Lonnie is fast asleep in the backseat

26.

.LONNIE'S HOUSE-LIVING ROOM-NIGHT

We see a morose man sitting in a living room chair with a cigarette in on hand and a drink in the other. CLAY Lonnie's father. He has a disdainful expression on his face while Lonnie sleeps curled on the floor. Rigby sits at the foot of Clay's chair looking disaffectedly at an issue of a hardcore porno mag that he left lying around. In the background all we hear is Mordecai fucking his wife's brains out. All we hear is her screaming and begging for more and begging for it harder. We hear Mordecai grunting and screaming loudly as they have rough kinky sex off-screen. While Clay silently mouth's the words "Fuck my life" Rigby slips his hand into his pants casually.

27.

.RIGBY'S RESIDENCE-BATHROOM-EARLY MORNING

The rain falls from the sky outside as Rigby reluctantly puts on a tuxedo for a funeral in front of a mirror totally apathetic. He takes a flask out of his pocket and takes a gulp. He rolls his eyes. And practices the same generic speech for any memorial. He pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket and checks his watch.

28.

.RIGBY'S RESIDENCE-BEDROOM-EARLY MORNING

Rigby pulls a cardboard box filled with VHS tapes from underneath his bed with the words written NON-LENDING LIBRARY on it. Rigby picks one videotape with the words written NANCY AND RIGBY-1/14/2003

CUT TO:

Rigby furiously masturbating to a sex tape made between Rigby and Nancy.

CUT TO RIGBY'S POV:

The screen then turns into the grainy disincarnating VHS tape itself the time it was filmed.

Rigby pumps Nancy softly and tells her heartfelt that he loves her. Nancy smiles wide and the two kiss.

29.

.GRAVEYARD-DAY

The rain is pouring down as once again Rigby stares into the ground watching Holland being lowered. It's his turn to give his speech. He looks from his piece of paper as Holly glares at him.

Holly:

Why couldn't it have been you Rigby?

Rigby gets a demented smile on his face. He takes the paper the speech was on tears it to shreds Holly is furious Rigby give her the finger once and for all. He walks in slow motion through the crowd of people as they all stare. Holly is furious as Rigby goes to the other side of the 6 foot trench Holland is being lowered into. He takes a drink from his flash pulls down his pants and pisses on Holland's casket and while doing so lights a cigarette.

Everybody stares and disgust while Rigby zips his pants back up when finished takes a drag of his cigarette. Holly is screaming absolutely livid. Rigby walks back towards Holly she tries to grab him violently by the arm Rigby finally fights back. He throws his fist right in her face and knocks her out as she falls to the ground Rigby spits on her face gleefully and steels her car keys from her pocket. Everyone stares appalled as Rigby throws a finger to the entire crowd.

Rigby walks to the station wagon in slow motion

30.

.RIGBY'S RESIDENCE-DEN-NIGHT

Holly sits in her ex-husband's completely den totally late at night with the prized hunting rifle held to her chin and a phone in her hand calling the suicide hotline. She screams and cries guiltily and keeps repeating "I deserve to die! I'm going to fucking do it!"

Eventually Holly pulls the trigger and blows her brains across the entire ceiling.

CUT TO:

A crucifix hanging on the wall as blood and brains splattered sloppily all over it.

PAN UP:

The mirror on the wall has I'M SORRY RIGBY written gruesomely in blood.

HOLLY IS DEAD.

31.

.COURTROOM-EARLY MORNING

Rigby sit's in a black salvation army suit at the witness stand. THE JUDGE and THE JURY sit deterring Rigby's emancipation while DHS tries to make a case to keep Rigby in custody of the state. Rigby makes his case to the judge and jury. The public defendant questions Rigby.

Rigby:

Honestly I've been alone pretty much since

Birth (beat) my families were never there

Obviously.

The public defendant pushes.

Defendant:

The legal age of consensus in Ohio is 18 yes?

Rigby:

Yes.

Defendant:

And You are only 17 correct?

Rigby:

Yes (beat) I am only 17

CUT TO:

Mordecai at the stand.

Mordecai:

Look your honor we've said it many

Times before but it bears repeating.

Rigby has been alone his whole

Life and I'm the one of the only people he has

Ever really had in his life. He is

Fiercely independent I'm sure he'll be fine.

Besides the fact the plan we've had from

The start is that I could go with him

And guide him to make sure he'll be alright

since I am 18 and can provide help

If even needed.

CUT TO:

An old woman a HUMAN SERVICES worker up at the stand testifying against Mordecai and Rigby.

DHS Worker:

These two young men are menaces

Towards society they're sick

And someone needs to lock them up and throw

Away the key!

Someone from the crowd yells "OBJECTION"

Cut to:

The old woman being restrained and thrown out of the courtroom as she screams at the top of her lungs indistinguishably. The crowd is in an uproar as the Judge bangs the hammer against the desk.

The judge is extremely annoyed he scowls and screams.

Jude:

For the love of God! Is a case like this

Really that complicated? 15 minute recess.

CUT TO:

The Jury as they have reached their verdict. One of the Jury a YOUNG WOMAN stands up.

Young Woman:

We find Rigby White competent

To be emancipated.

The DHS workers and public defendant. are appalled and start to freak out.

The judge furrows his brow.

Judge:

Court Adjourned (beat) Jesus fucking Christ

You people are absolutely amazing!

The judge steps down from the stand and pulls a flask out of his pocket and starts to get hammered.

Rigby and Mordecai are ecstatic and almost jumping up and down. They loosen their ties as the prosecutors try to hold them back they give them the finger defiantly. Mordecai pulls out a cigarette and lights it.

Mordecai:

We're out of here! You Dumb

Motherfuckers can't fucking touch us!

The crowd grows more enraged. Rigby kicks over the wastebasket.

Rigby:

Eat pussy you fucking fagot ass cunts!

Mordecai and Rigby push the doors wide open.

32.

.OUTSIDE OF THE COURTROOM-DAY

SLOW MOTION-

The sun is shining bright as Mordecai and Rigby dash rapidly to Mordecai's white Toyota Camry cigarettes in hand as the public defendants, DHS workers and prosecutors chase them down almost resembling a violent modern day Salem Witch Trial The two smile deviously laugh manically and throw their middle fingers up in the air.

_THE MUSIC FADES._

33.

.BROKEN YOLK CAFÉ-LATE AFTERNOON

Mordecai and Rigby sit drinking coffee and eating large orders of fries. Mordecai is on his Iphone looking up bizarre and strange casual encounters personals on

Craigslist. The café is near abandoned. Rigby and Mordecai laugh hysterically.

Mordecai:

Holy shit dude get this!

Rigby is smiling already trying to not bust up laughing.

Mordecai(Cont'd):

Okay so this post is called Late Night Fantasy.

Hold on a second just let me get into character

(takes a pause and his expression grows serious

Played for comical effect) I am a well built

Man. Smart, Clean and sane. Blond hair the  
greenest eyes you have ever seen. Cock 7.5 inches

Two huge bolder like balls. I've always

Had the passion the desire if you will to

Be laying in bed in the middle of the night

Door unlocked a sultry huge breasted woman  
blond hair thin and tight wearing leather

Carrying a whip tying me to my bed

Cruelly awaking me from sleep tying me

Down and making me pay. Taking total advantage

Of me. Call 187-666-420 if interested.

Rigby is in hysterics.

Mordecai breaks his serious mocking tone and busts up laughing too.

Rigby:

Absolute horse shit! Utter horse shit!

Mordecai:

No fucking kidding.

The two laugh harder and harder for a few moments and then stop. Mordecai finishes his coffee and scarves down the rest of his fries. Rigby eats a leisurely pace.

Rigby:

I hope Benson isn't that crazy.

If so I'm going to be absolutely pissed working

For him.

Mordecai checks the time on his phone.

Mordecai:

He's just uptight. He's not absolutely fucking like that.

Besides he's giving us a place to stay, a job and three

Square meals a day. You can't really complain that much.

Rigby:

True.

Mordecai:

What time did he say to meet him

At the Greendale Campus?

Rigby thinks for a second.

Rigby:

Uhh (beat) 4:55.

Mordecai panics and throws his tip down on the table.

Mordecai:

Fuck! We have 6 minutes.

Mordecai rushes towards the car.

Rigby follows anxiously.

Rigby:

We'll only be like 2 minutes

Late just calm down!

Mordecai:

Benson hates it when anyone is ever late!

Rigby:

Yeah so what?

Mordecai and Rigby run through the café doors frantically.

Mordecai:

So you have no idea what shit

We'll be in if we're even a minute late

Benson hates change, uncertainty or things

That don't go exactly according to plan.

Rigby scoffs.

Rigby:

Refresh my memory again (beat) How did you meet this asshole again?

Mordecai:

Damnit Rigby We don't have time for

This shit right now!

34.

.GREENDALE CAMPUS-LATE AFTERNOON.

The college campus is near deserted at this time of day as the sun goes lower and lower in the sky. But still a small swarm of people are walking about. In the small crowd we see a man that greatly resembles a giant living gumball machine. He wears a brown trench coat and has a glum expression on his face. His name is BENSON LANE Benson sitting on a bench outside of the colleges main entrance. He checks his watch. And sighs heavily annoyed.

Benson:

They have thirty seconds and their going

To be late (beat) thirty seconds and I walk.

Benson taps his foot impatiently and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a bottle of prescription Prozac and takes a couple of tablets and swallows them dry and puts the bottle back in his pocket.

And out of nowhere the white Toyota pulls up to the curb with a screeching halt. The engine stutters off. Mordecai and Rigby hastily step out of the car and rush towards Benson who seems less annoyed and greets the two with a somewhat warm but most likely contrived smile.

Mordecai:

Are we late.

Benson checks his watch.

Benson:

Doesn't look like it.

(beat)

Benson(Cont'd):

Talk about a head trip

Last time I saw you Mordecai you

Were just a little kid (beat)

How old are you now?

Mordecai smiles friendlily

Mordecai:

Eighteen years old.

Benson:

Jesus Christ! (extends his hand to Rigby)

And you must be Rigby White.

Rigby smiles.

Rigby:

Yes and you must be Benson.

Benson and Rigby shake hands.

Benson:

Yes that's me nice to meet you Rigby.

Rigby:

Nice to meet you too.

They pull their hands away from each others.

Mordecai:

So where's your car?

Benson shrugs slightly.

Benson:

I took the bus hoping that

Maybe you could give me a ride back

To the park.

Rigby remains somewhat silent still smiling

And Mordecai politely responds.

Mordecai:

Sure we'll give you a ride back.

Benson looks down at the ground a little bit still smiling

Benson:

Thanks

Rigby:

No problem Benson.

Benson:

Mordecai you know the reason why you two

Got the job right.

Mordecai and Rigby exchange looks at each other.

Mordecai:

Why?

Benson:

I made that promise to

You all of those years ago.

And I've always been a man of my word.

(beat) but if you both fuck up badly enough

To put anyone in danger and not that you two

Will I am just speaking hypothetically

Then I am going to have to fire both of you.

(beat) are we clear?

Rigby's eyes grow wide

And Mordecai gets a tad uncomfortable.

Mordecai:

Crystal.

Rigby:

Clear as day.

Benson smiles and walks towards the car.

Benson:

Good just needed to throw that out there

For my own sake.

(long beat)

Mordecai:

Alright well we should head back to

The park then.

Benson:

Alright then let's get back there.

All three of them head to the car.

Rigby:

I'll drive.

Mordecai tosses Rigby the keys.

They all pile in the car, start the ignition and then drive off.

35.

.GREENDALE PARK APPARTMENT-NIGHT.

Mordecai and Rigby sit at the kitchen table in the park apartment decorated with cheesy dilapidating 70's style. The entire place is falling apart and is a total hellhole. wallpaper with a couple of beers and some miscellaneous empty bottles still on Mordecai's Iphone looking up famous and infamous school shootings.

Rigby:

You can't really trust Wikipedia

It's so easy for some smug little

Fourteen year old to edit and demolish.

Mordecai thumbs down the navigate his way through the webpage.

Mordecai(solipsistic):

So apparently Kip Kingle the kid

Who shot up the school in Springfield, Oregon

Was developmentally delayed and his therapist actually

Thought it was a good idea to let him keep

The guns as a therapeutic outlet.

Rigby sighs annoyed and takes a sip of his beer.

Rigby:

Are you even listening to me?

Mordecai still seems oblivious to Rigby's comments.

Mordecai:

Kip Kingle also was facing expulsion

For having a gun at school and being honest

In telling about it. He was also going to be sent

To boarding school that's when he snapped

And shamefully murdered both of his parents.

Rigby rolls his eyes and gets up from the table.

Rigby:

I have to take a piss.

Mordecai suddenly responds to Rigby's comment.

Mordecai:

The toilets broken, you'll have to go out to

The backyard.

Rigby:

Dosen't anything in this house work!?

Mordecai:

I'm afraid not.

Mordecai still navigates through his phone

And Rigby is really annoyed.

Rigby:

Goddamnit!

36.

.PARK APPARTENT-BACKYARD-NIGHT

Rigby stands by the side of the house and unzips his pants and takes a piss in the grass. It's long and takes about thirty seconds.

Rigby(sigh of relief):

Ahh (beat) Heineken.

Rigby finishes and zips his pants back up.

He looks around to make sure no one saw him and he starts to walk back inside.

But suddenly he hears a noise coming from the bushes.

He looks around but no one's there.

He shrugs a little bit and continues to walk back inside but he hears more noises coming from the bushes. He starts to get a little shaky and starts to walk faster to the door. The noise continues to disturb him. Rigby seems scared.

Rigby(Cont'd):

Very funny Mordecai! I know it's you!

There's just silence.

Rigby(Cont'd):

Fucking ridiculous.

Rigby walks up to the door and puts his hand on the knob.

And then out of nowhere BAM! A hand that is drenched in blood reaches out and touches Rigby's. Rigby screams in terror.

A voice whispers in his ear as a teenager completely drenched in blood wearing a prom dress CARRIE WHITE the iconic telekinesis enabled misfit whispers in Rigby's ear softly trying to comfort him.

Carrie:

I won't hurt you Rigby

I can't all I ever wanted was you.

Rigby(terror stricken):

WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!

Carrie:

Five years (beat) you will know

In five years. Just trust me, okay?

Rigby(scared shitless):

FUCK NO I'M NOT GOING TO TRUST

YOU! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE!

Carrie leans closer to Rigby's ear.

Carrie:

My name is Carrie White, I didn't expect you

To know who I was.

Rigby screams terrified

And Carrie holds him tighter.

Carrie(Cont'd):

Christmas 2012 I will be

Your savior and you will be mine

I want to protect you Rigby.

Rigby continues to scream.

Suddenly a big orb of light flashes off-screen.

And skeleton like horses with big bat wings and no skin, not fur, no tail or mane just pure white bones call for Carrie in the most demonic sense possible. Rigby turns around in disbelief.

Rigby(in disbelief):  
please tell me I'm dreaming.

Carrie gets on one of the horses and waves at Rigby kindly with her blood drenched arms and hands.

Carrie:

I'll see you in five years

Rigby trust me I'm going

To make sure everything is just

Fine.

Suddenly the skies turn red and open up. The horses fly onwards.

Rigby almost shits himself.

He screams louder and louder.

Suddenly we hear Mordecai scream annoyed off-screen.

Mordecai(OS):

Rigby you're screaming like

A fucking maniac just wake up!

37.

DECEMBER 24TH 2012 

38.

.RIGBY AND MORDECAI'S BEDROOM-DAWN

A pillow hits Rigby's face and he startles awake.

The sun rises in the background as the snow is piled five feet high. The bedroom is seedy looking, depressing gloomy

Holes in the walls, broken beds, cracked windows, thrash and dirty clothes all over the floor. The place is a depressing wreck.

Rigby:

I'm sorry Mordecai!

Mordecai is now awake weather he likes it or not.

Mordecai:

Goddamnit I'm sorry I'm

Not trying to be a dick but

Seriously again!

Rigby:

The same fucking dream as always!

Mordecai:

Look Rigby your

Therapist appointment is only like 48

Hours away you should tell her everything.

Rigby(solemnly):

I know.

Mordecai get out of bed and is in his boxers. He pulls the pair of pants closest to his bed.

Mordecai:

Are you seeing Joey again too.

Rigby looks to his left and see's a little innocent and harmless looking catholic school boy in a black school uniform suit JOEY he gives Rigby a friendly smile.

Rigby:

Why don't you ask him yourself

He's standing right here.

Mordecai looks at Rigby

And as he does Joey has just vanished.

Rigby's obviously hallucinating.

Mordecai(with a heavy heart):

I'm worried about you Rigby

I really truly am (beat) you're just

Not the same anymore.

Rigby gives a crooked half smile.

Rigby:

I don't think I'm that far gone.

Mordecai throws on the rest of his clothes.

Mordecai:

I can't say I necessarily agree (long beat)

Just tell Joey that you have work today

And things that you have to do.

Tell him to go away for a while.

Rigby:

You know that won't work.

Mordecai sighs heavily and throws on his leather jacket.

And heads to the door.

Mordecai:

I guess you have a point

(beat) just tell Joey that

He needs to stay out of the way

As much as possible then.

Rigby gets out of bed and throws on his clothes melancholy

Rigby:

I guess that works.

Mordecai:

Good (beat) again today I have to play the

Department store Santa everyone wants a VIP ride on his slay obviously.

Rigby chuckles a little bit.

Rigby:

Not everyone (beat) just the sluts.

Mordecai:

Don't remind me.

(long beat)

Rigby:

Why don't you just ask Margret out?

It's really not that hard.

Mordecai:

I was always brought up to

Believe in the rule never

Show a woman that you care

Remember? I have never respected

Really any woman before it's just

Fuck. Fuck, fuck and maybe if

I'm lucky they will suck me off.

I love Margret and the more I feel

That emotion the more it scares me

The more it kills me inside

(beat) besides she hates me anyway.

Rigby smiles a little bit.

Rigby:

It just means that you're human.

Mordecai:

I guess but I can't quite be

Sure if I even am human.

Rigby notices a pattern of cuts on Mordecai's left arm when his jacket slides up a little bit. He seems concerned.

Rigby:

So I see you go jumped again.

Mordecai scrambles for a lie to make up on a whim.

Mordecai:

No not this time I slipped and cut my arm

Accidentally while chopping vegetables the other night.

Rigby looks down at the ground morosely.

Rigby:

Those cuts look like they were from a razor

Blade, they're in a certain pattern too.

Are you sure that you got those marks

From cutting vegetables?

Mordecai stammers defensively

Mordecai:

What are you implying Rigby?

Rigby glares straight down at the ground.

Rigby:

Nothing.

Mordecai steps out the door.

Mordecai:

Look I'll see you later tonight.

Rigby:

It's Thursday (beat) remember?

Mordecai rolls his eyes.

Mordecai:

I know you have that stupid back to back

Roadhouse Marathon or whatever with Eileen.

(beat) why don't you just cut the kid shit

And fuck her?!

Rigby finishes throwing on his clothes and puts on a thick plaid denim jacket. He seems really annoyed by this statement.

Rigby(irritated):

Because for me life is

Not all about getting my dick

Wet? Okay it's about way more than that.

And it's not called (mimicking Mordecai's voice tauntingly)

Back to Back Roadhouse Marathon it's called Swayja Vu!

Rigby puts on some deodorant.

Mordecai laughs cynically.

Mordecai:

Well fuck me Mr. Moral Conciseness

Since when do you not constantly

Think about getting pussy?

Rigby throws a shoe at Mordecai as Mordecai hides behind the door.

Rigby:

FUCK OFF!

Mordecai closes the door.

Mordecai:

Alright fine! Jesus Christ!

Paul Thomas Anderson no need

To get so fucking hysterical.

(beat) I'll just see you later!

Rigby:

FINE!

Mordecai:

FINE GODDAMNIT FUCK ME!

39.

.PARK-DAY

Rigby is seen driving a snow plow through the park. While happy couples and kids build snowmen. Rigby looks at them with a crooked half smile. He looks to his left and sees a tall, muscular and eternal yeti like creature with drunk a sad broken frown cleaning out the fountain with a flask in hand his name is SKIPS WALKER he waves towards Rigby and takes a drink from his flask. A husky twenty-five year old with big buck teeth, glasses a green cardigan and a blue shirt stalks him in the distance her name is MADDY OLIVE. Rigby turns away. Skips turns around and notices her. They stare at each other awkwardly. Skips seems slightly irritated. Maddy seems upset.

Skips:

What are you doing here?

Maddy(stammering):

I-I just wanted to see you.

Skips:

Do you even know my name?

Maddy seems off put

Maddy:

No but I want too.

Skips screams with drunken rage.

Skips:  
NO YOU DON'T HOW MANY FUCKING

TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT!

HOW ELSE CAN I MAKE IT CLEAR

I'M A TERRIBLE FUCKING PERSON

JUST GO AWAY! GO HOME!

Maddy backs off scared.

Maddy:

I don't think you're a horrible person.

Skips screams louder.

Skips:

YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!

YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE DONE!

GO HOME!

Maddy is terrified and she runs away.

Rigby looses focus of the snow plow and his job

We hear Benson yell off-screen.

Benson(OS):

GODDAMNIT RIGBY FOCUS.

Rigby doesn't hear him.

He accidentally runs the snow plow into a tree.

He is startled and thrown off head first.

The snowplow is luckily only mildly damaged.

Benson is heard gasping off-screen

He's having a panic attack.

Rigby notices and panics.

Rigby runs towards Benson as does Skips as the rest of the park speculates.

Benson is rolling around on the ground gasping for air.

Hyperventilating.

Rigby tries to comfort him.

As both him and Skips hold Benson down in a restraint.

Rigby:

Fucking shit not again!

Benson just calm down alright!

(pulls out cell-phone) we'll call

Audrey okay she'll know what to do.

Skips disputes Rigby.

Skips:

Fuck that! We don't need Audrey we

Need an ambulance! He's having a nervous breakdown!

Rigby:

Skips his girlfriend needs to know what's going on!

Benson struggles and tries to get out of the restraint the entire park is staring mouths gaping open.

Skips:

I don't care who she is!

We have a fucking crisis here!

Rigby explodes and screams in Skips face.

Rigby(angered):

EVERYTHING'S A FUCKING CRISIS!

Some TEENAGERS laugh make comments towards each other and flash their camera phones and take videos of the ordeal.

Skips holds back his rage as Benson starts to speak slightly.

Benson(barley able to speak):

Let me up.

Skips tries to maintain the restraint.

Skips:

What was that?

Benson:

Let me up.

Skips growls and turns to Rigby.

Skips:

What did he say.

Rigby:

I don't know!

Benson screams at the top of his lungs.

Benson:

LET ME UP! I TURN MY BACK FOR THREE FUCKING

SECONDS AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS! YOU WONDER WHY I HAVEN'T TAKEN A DAY OFF IN 35 YEARS? LET ME THE FUCK UP!

Skips scowls bitterly

Skips:

Fine fuck it I am too drunk

For this shit!

Skips walks away.

Rigby:

What the fuck are you doing Skips?

He needs our help!

Skips:

Do I really need to repeat myself?

I'm too drunk for this shit!

Benson screams at Rigby.

Benson:

LET ME UP RIGBY!

Rigby reluctantly lets go.

Rigby:

Fine just don't have a fucking aneurism on me!

Benson screams at the rest of the crowd.

Benson:

What the hell is wrong with all of

You! Just Go back to your fucking lives!

The crowd turns away.

And Benson is still freaking out.

He goes on a long tirade and rant destroying the park.

His face is bright red.

Rigby's trying to calm him down.

Rigby:

Benson just relax okay?

Just calm down.

Benson laughs dementedly.

Benson(ranting):

Calm down? Calm down?!

Are you fucking serious Rigby?!

Calm down? Relax?

How the fuck can I relax!?

I hate my job I really fucking

Do! I FUCKING HATE IT!

Mordecai was a cute little

Kid wasn't he I thought

I was doing him a favor

A family friend and he brought you along

I should have known this was all fucked!

Mordecai's cum staining the sofa

The whole house smells like hookers

And whorehouses he never shows up!  
He's dumber than fuck! He's a fuck up

Is what he is! Doing him a favor was the worst

Mistake I have ever made! The favor to repay

Mark! I thought I had to! I thought I had

To give him a place to stay! I HATE MORDECAI!

And I HATE YOU RIGBY but at least your somewhat tolerable!

Fuck my life! At least you have a pair of balls they might

Be small but at least Rigby at least you understand me

In the slightest! Fuck this job! I can't quit

I can't take a day off because stupid shit like this happens! The world would crumble to pieces without me!

Fuck me! Fuck my life! A boss at some stupid

Fucking outdoor park! Girlfriend thinks that I am cheating

On her! I would never do that! I am a misanthropic cunt!  
But I love Audrey I am surrounded by assholes and morons  
Rigby I'm drowning I look at things in only

One spectrum sunny and blight.

Rigby cowers in fear.

Rigby:

You mean Sunny and Bright?

Benson:

No Rigby! Fuck no! not sunny and

Bright. Bright is the absence of blight it's just pure

Benson(Cont'd):

fucking misery! That's all my life is

Just sunny and blight! FUCK EVERYTHING!

FUCK IT ALL! I want to die Rigby I want to fucking

DIE! ENGAGEMENT RING? I COULD NEVER PROPOSE TO AUDREY

I'VE HAD THE RING FOR A YEAR! I HATE MYSELF

I HATE MYSELF I WANT TO DIE I JUST WANT

TO FUCKING DIE! WHY COULDN'T THEY JUST LET ME

DIE! WHY DID MARK HAVE TO GIVE BIRTH TO A STUPID

LITTLE DUMBSHIT LIKE MORDECAI!? HE RUINED

EVERYTHING! YOU HELPED RIGBY YOU ARE JUST

AS MUCH TO BLAME AS ANYONE ELSE I DON'T WANT

THIS ANYMORE I DON'T FUCKING WANT TO LIVE

I TRIED RIGBY I PUT THE GUN TO MY HEAD IT DIDN'T

WORK SO MUCH BLOOD FOR SUCH A TINY LITTLE

HOLE AND NOW I'M STUCK HERE! THEY REVIVED ME!

I AM STUCK HERE! ALL I WANT AUDREY SHE HATES

ME SHE FUCKING HATES ME! (Benson paces back and

Forth violently screaming at the top his lungs)  
SHE CAN'T LOOK ME IN THE EYE RIGBY! I'VE BEEN DOING

THE SAME THING EVERYDAY FOR THE PAST THREE DECADES!

WORK, WORK, WORK, DIE EVERY NIGHT! I CAN'T TAKE A DAY

OFF, I CAN'T SLEEP, I CAN'T RELAX I AM SELF ABSORBED TO THE POINT OF PSYCHOSIS! PLEASE SOMEONE PLEASE JUST FUCKING BASH MY SKULL IN WITH A SPLINTERED RULER!

Right as Benson says that he get's his wish and trips over the fountain and busts the top of his glass dome open. He starts to asphyxiate. The whole park stares.

He gasps.

Rigby:

Goddamnit not again!

Benson(dying and gasping for air)

You know the drill Rigby get the duct tape.

The crowd is still staring and some start to laugh. As Rigby grabs an almost empty roll of duct tape sneakily hidden underneath the fountain.

Rigby(panicking):

Just hold still Benson!

Rigby heavily tapes many layers to the top of Benson's glass dome up with Duct Tape to fill the hole temporarily and stop Benson from suffocating.

Someone is pushing her way through the crowd wearily. A woman wearing a brown fur coat with black long hair and denim jeans speaking in a high pitched voice AUDREY COLE

Audrey:

What the fuck Rigby

Are you serious?

Rigby wags his head back and forth.

Rigby:

Yeah it happened again!

Benson looks at Audrey and gives a contrived half smile.

Benson(still gasping for air):

Hello Dear. (beat) Rigby take the day off it's not like

We have much of a choice now. I am not going to be able to be here so just take the rest of the goddamn day off!

Audrey scowls at Benson.

Audrey:

For fucks sake Benny!

(pulls out a cigarette and lights it)

For fucks sake!

40.

.GREENDALE SHOPPING MALL-LATE MORNING

Mordecai stands over the sink in a Santa suit bending over a line of cocaine razorblade in hand. It is almost noon and the dingy shopping mall bathroom is dimly lit, dirty and grimy. There are signs on the wall with nihilistic messages and graffiti all over the walls and mirrors. Mordecai cuts the line of cocaine a certain way, rolls up a five dollar bill and snorts it. He stares ominously into the mirror as he takes a razorblade and cuts in a certain pattern of pigmy size cuts up and down his arm. He smiles almost as if he's at peace. Suddenly his cell phone rings.

Mordecai(under his breath):

Fuck.

Mordecai answers his phone irritated, growing old and alone.

Mordecai(Cont'd):

Start talking.

SWITCH TO:

Split-screen.

Mordecai is on one end. One the other is a ghastly green skin colored, pudgy man with man-boobs and slicked down black hair, red eyes. He wears an ugly tattered long sleeved turtle neck and skinny blue jeans. His name is MITCH SORENSON. Aka MUSCLE MAN.

Muscle Man:

Where the hell are you?

Mordecai:

In the bathroom can't I just take

A shit in peace without being constantly

Hounded on? Or are you always going

To be up my ass like this Mitch?

Muscle Man:

I told you not to call me

Mitch asshole!

Mordecai:

Well what do you want me to call

You Muscle Man?

Muscle Man:

Preferably yes you callous

Fucking prick!

Mordecai rolls his eyes in disgust.

Mordecai:

Easy there Mitch!

(short beat) we all know that

You need to have muscles in order for

That stupid fucking fairytale name to apply!

Muscle man seethes inwardly.

Muscle Man:

Listen here Hymen, there are twenty spoiled little brats

Surrounding my ankles waiting for Santa there is

Pure pandemonium okay there are also at least 30 stupid

Sluts wanting a ride on Santa's lap we don't

Make this money from this scam because of me.

It's all you!

Mordecai:

Of course I am the one who keeps this

Scam alive jackass no one would

Ever want to fuck you and you know it!

Call me Hymen one more time I dare you!

At least I'm not carrying around a 27 year

Old V-card!

Muscle man seems hurt.

Muscle Man:

I am not a virgin.

Mordecai snarls caustically

Mordecai:

Your uncle doesn't count Mitch!

Muscle Man grows timid.

Muscle Man(offended):

Look Mordecai just get out here okay?

I don't want to do this either

But we do what we have to.

Mordecai is now growing remorseful.

Mordecai:

I hate myself.

Muscle Man:

Trust me (beat) you're not alone.

Mordecai:

What about Margret?

Muscle Man:

What about Clara?

(long beat)

Mordecai:

You've never even met her Mitch.

Muscle Man(melancholy):

I want to.

Mordecai pulls the sleeve of The Santa Suit over his arm and is close to tears.

Mordecai:

I'm sorry Mitch (beat) I'll be there in a minute.

Muscle Man:

Just please hurry up.

Muscle Man hangs up the phone abruptly.

Mordecai puts the phone down and stares in the mirror for a good long moment.

He then screams his guts out and goes ape-shit and thrashes the entire bathroom wailing louder and louder. He tears the paper towel despenser off of the wall and smashes the toilet to bits, he tears the sinks out of the wall. He screams even louder.

41.

.CAFÉ-AFTERNOON

The café in Greendale looks much like a college campus cafeteria with cheesy Christmas decorations. Hung all over the place. The café in this town even looks depressing and glum. And is nearly abandoned. In the corner focused on sit's Carrie only not drenched in blood but instead listening to her Ipod drawing and drawing in a notebook. With an eggnog late at hand. She sits there in silence. She finishes off the late. And at the counter a six-foot tall cardinal who seems slightly high off of what could be morphine, and quite possibly is. Wearing her uniform yellow shirt and blue denim jeans. Has a depressed melancholy expression on her face notices almost simultaneously her name is MARGRET LYE. Carrie turns to her.

Carrie:

Margret?

Margret sighs heavily.

Margret:

I know Carrie just hold on a second.

Carrie gives a faint smile and pulls out her wallet out of her purse as Margret makes another late.

Carrie:

Here I have a five.

Margret:

Don't worry honey it's on the house.

Carrie smiles and puts her money back.

Carrie:

Thanks Sis.

Margret sighs again.

Margret:

I told you not to call me that.

Carrie:

Sorry Margret.

Margret pours the nutmeg and Irish cream into the cup

Margret:

It's fine.

Carrie sinks back in her seat a little bit.

Margret(Cont'd):

Why weren't you in school last week?

Carrie smiles timidly

Carrie:

I was.

Margret:

Yeah but you were in here 4 out of 5 days last

Week (beat) you just sat here until closing listening

To music. Honestly I don't give two shits and a fuck

Weather you go to school or not, I'm a 10th grade

Drop out so obviously I have no place to lecture

You (beat) I just want to know why you were here

Instead.

Carrie hesitates a little bit.

Carrie:

I told you (short beat) they're all

Gonna laugh at me.

Margret pulls out a can of whipped cream.

Carrie(Cont'd):

Hold the whipped cream.

Margret shakes her head back and forth slightly and hands Carrie the drink.

Margret:

You're incredibly bright Carrie

You have a lot to offer (beat) you're

Very nice.

Carrie:

Yeah but I'm still ugly.

Margret scoffs.

Margret:

For the love of god! You are not ugly!

I swear to god you should just stop

Beating yourself up!

Carrie:

Well everyone else said I am ugly!

Margret sits down beside Carrie and gently puts her hand on her ar.

Margret(heartfelt):

Carrie (beat) I'm just going go out

On a limb here okay (beat) who says

That you're ugly.

Carrie is silent for a moment.

Carrie:

The people at my school

Margret:

Who else?

Carrie:

The teachers.

Margret:

Yeah

Carrie:

My mom says I am ugly.

Margret bows her head empathetically

Margret:

Okay (beat) now how many other people at

Your school are teased?

Carrie:

a lot.

Margret:

How many dozen's? hundreds?

Carrie looks down at the table.

Margret puts her hand underneath her chin tenderly.

Carrie:

Hundreds.

Margret:

And what about your mom?

Carrie seems somewhat close to tears.

Carrie:

She's a psycho.

Margret:

So given who they are do they really matter?

Carrie gulps a little bit.

Carrie:

No.

Margret:

Exactly (beat) so who gives a fuck about

What they think? (beat) I like you

I don't think you're ugly Eileen Likes you

Rigby does everyone here in this shop likes you. We all adore you to be honest. Tommy obviously

Likes you. Cutest boy in school. That must

Mean something (beat) Tommy Ross? He asked you to

Prom didn't he?

Carrie smiles wide with tears streaming from her eyes.

Margret(Cont'd):

Watch this.

Margret reaches for Carrie's hand and gently pulls up her middle finger.

Margret(Cont'd):

One of those douchebags hurt you

Again (short beat) if they make fun

Of you. Throw this finger up in the air

And tell them to go fuck themselves. It doesn't matter what they think It only matters what the people you respect and care about think. They respect you and care about you too.

That's all that matters.

Carrie clings hold to Margret and hugs her tightly. Crying happily. Margret holds Carrie.

PAN OVER TO:

Mordecai looking into the window from a distance watching Margret dressed in a Santa Suit. He starts to tear up a little bit.

Mordecai(muttering to himself):

All I ever wanted was you Margret.

42.

.GREENDALE-STRIP MALL-DAY

The snow continues to fall rapidly without any chance of things clearing up. People wander about in the snow paired together some happy but most completely numb and dead inside. Rigby falls into that category as Joey sits next to him they carry on a deep conversation as the store behind him has TV's displayed in the windows some TV's have IT'S A WONDERFUL LIFE playing on half of them. The other half is playing the movie CANNIBAL HOLOCAUST strangely enough uncut. The infamous impalement scene plays shamelessly broadcasted to the world. Another TV shows an Advertisement for CARRIE as it is being released on Christmas Day ironically enough the day of the prom itself. The iconic tagline comes on screen completely preserved "IF YOU HAVE A TASTE FOR TERROR, THEN YOU HAVE A DATE WITH CARRIE." Another TV has the movie SALO OR THE 120 DAY'S OF SODOM one of the most controversial and possibly the most grueling movie of all time playing on it fully uncut and uncensored. In which displays the scene where one of the boys is having a gun held to his head and being threatened with his life but instead is being taunted hence the libertarian fascists need to keep him alive for their own sick amusement and instead of putting the kid out of his misery the gun is unloaded. The fascists laugh in his face explaining that they want to keep him alive because if he's dead and put out of his suffering there would be no fun for these sick godless bastards. Rigby lights a cigarette and Joey loosens his tie slightly.

Rigby:

So you're suggesting an afterlife void of consequences.

Joey:

Correct.

Rigby takes a drag off of the cigarette.

Rigby:

no hell, no purgatory. Just eternal bliss

For everyone.

Joey sits up slightly.

Joey:

Yes, what's so hard to understand

About that?

Rigby:

If we all go to Heaven no matter

What hypothetically speaking I could

Just go shoot up a school and there

Would be no consequences I could just

Skate! Ted Budney's in heaven, Jeffery Dhamer

The Black Delilah, Osama Bin Laden! Murderers

Terrorists, rapists they all get a happily ever after

Regardless.

Joey:

God loves everyone doesn't he?

God doesn't want his children to suffer

Does he? He saves us all in the end he loves

Us so much he sent his only son to die

For us, John 3:16 there is no true evil

Nature Rigby.

Rigby scoffs cynically and takes another drag of his cigarette.

Rigby:

I'm sorry Joey I really am but that is

The most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard

Of in my entire life!

Joey sighs slightly.

Joey:

There's no true evil nature Rigby (beat)

Our lives have already been determined.

(beat) it's a case of Nurture vs. Nature.

(beat) and nurture will win every time

You try to dispute it.

Rigby:

That must mean that if our lives

Have already been determined for us

That also must mean that our environment

And upbringing have already been decided for

Us (beat) we have no choice or control

Over our lives ultimately implying that

Freewill is a joke.

Rigby takes another slow drag off of his cigarette.

Joey:

Precisely.

Rigby:

What a sad world we live in

If that is the case. (beat)

We're just mindless puppets.

Joey crosses his arms and looks down at the ground.

Joey:

Correct Rigby.

Rigby:

That's just absolute bullshit!

I'm sorry Joey but that is just

Completely absurd! Just crazy!

Joey glares at Rigby

Joey:

I am a part of your subconscious, mind and soul

Rigby I am a delusion feeding off of your

True beliefs, views, opinions, prejudice

And everything else deep inside of you.

These are your opinions and worldviews

You just don't accept it yet (beat) You're the crazy one,

Not me.

Rigby bows his head solemnly

Rigby:

Goddamn you're a caustic little shit!

Joey:

Fuck you too then.

The two look away from each other Rigby is finishing his cigarette.

Suddenly we hear Margret screaming at the top of her lungs at Mordecai off-screen as Mordecai apologizes profusely.

Margret(OS):

HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES HAVE I TOLD

YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM ME MORDECAI!  
THIS IS HARRASMENT COME STALK ME

AGAIN AND I WILL SHOVE MY FOOT

SO FAR UP YOUR ASSHOLE THAT YOU WILL

SHIT OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!

Mordecai(OS):

I AM SORRY I JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU!

THAT'S ALL!

Margret(OS):

I DON'T CARE JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!

Mordecai runs across the street into oncoming traffic they honk their horns and yell at him.

Margret chases Mordecai down throwing coffee mugs at him.

Margret(OS)(Cont'd):

FUCK YOU MORDECAI! JUST GO FUCK

YOURSELF!

Rigby stares at the scene slightly concerned but brushes it off.

Rigby(talking to himself):

I'm sure there's two sides to this story.

As Rigby says that he turns around and Joey has disappeared. He sighs lightly and takes the last drags of his cigarette. He flicks the butt into the street.

Just as he does that a young, handsome and charming teen with a blond fro wearing skaters gear and looks a lot like a more popular and less awkward post 2000's version of Napoleon Dynamite. It's none other than Carrie White's date TOMMY ROSS. Sit's down next to Rigby.

Tommy:

Hey man do you have a cigarette?

Rigby shrugs carelessly and hands him one out of his pack.

Tommy(Cont'd):

Thanks

Rigby:

No problem.

(long beat)

Tommy pulls out a skull shaped lighter with a neon purple flame and lights the cigarette.

Tommy nervously lies about his age.

Tommy(Cont'd):

I'm 18 years old so you know.

Rigby smiles lightly

Rigby:

It's fine, you don't need to

Lie I'm not telling anyone.

Tommy takes a drag and smiles at Rigby.

Tommy:

Well I turn 18 in January

Rigby:

Ehh, close enough I guess.

(awkward silence)

Tommy extend his hand to Rigby.

Tommy:

My name is Tommy.

Rigby shakes Tommy's hand.

Rigby:

My name is Rigby.

Tommy smiles kindly

Likewise so does Rigby.

Tommy:

Nice to meet you Rigby.

Rigby:

Nice to meet you too, Tommy.

43.

.PARK APPARTMENT-SKIPS'S SECTION-DAY

Meanwhile Skips sits in his separate place on his torn mattress of a bed. Stray mice crawling around, beer cans and assorted liquor bottles lying around. The place is creepily lit as Skips finishes up another drink piss drunk as usual, cigarette still burning he grabs his beat up six string guitar. Staring distantly at a Polaroid photograph in a golden frame on his nightstand. In the picture there stands a younger version of himself with an almost identical but female yeti creature attached to his shoulder. Her name is HELENA and she is Skips's dead fiancée he stares deeper and deeper into the picture. He remembers something horrible.

44.

It's a bright and sunny day in the park.

Skips's is happy as Helena is slung around his shoulder. They both look carefree Helena has the ring on her finger. And is obviously pregnant. They hide under the shaded tree. Benson is in the distance still panicking over the job's not getting done. He seems to be having another panic attack. While Helena and Skips kiss each other for the longest time. We hear Benson scream panic-stricken.

Benson:

I TOLD YOU TO DRAIN THE FOUNTAIN

WILL YOU JUST FUCKING DO IT ALREADY

WHAT THE FUCK AM I EVEN PAYING YOU FOR?

Benson is hyperventilating and panicking again.

Skips pulls away from Helena.

Skips(annoyed):

Well I better get back to

Work before Benson drops his balls as usual.

Helena is strangely still able to keep her smile.

Helena(carefree):

It's fine it's not like

We'll be in this hellhole for

Much longer.

Skips keeps his smile.

Skips:

Just 12 more days.

Helena:

I'm counting down everyday.

Skips kisses Helena

Skips:

I love you.

Helena smiles wide and love struck.

Helena(sweetly):

I love you too.

Benson grows bright red as he continues to panic.

Benson:

GET BACK TO WORK!

Skips screams back

Skips:

ALRIGHT! I'M COMING BACK!

DON'T FUCKING DIE ON ME, OKAY?

Skips walks away eyes fixed on Helena.

Benson:

GET OVER HERE NOW OR YOU'RE FIRED!

Skips goes back to Benson.

CUT TO:

In slow motion-

Helena and Skips driving in their car. Both seem a little drunk. They laugh happily. Skips isn't keeping his eyes on the road. The rain pours down heavily. Skips has one hand on the wheel the other holds a 40 oz. Helena looks happy as can be, so does skips.

Helena(muted out/mouthed):

I love you Skips Walker.

Skips starts to speak but then is interrupted with oncoming

Traffic and a big Mac Truck slamming Skips and Helena head on and knocks them both off of the side of the road and into a ravine.

CUT TO:

Skips swimming after Helena and the only thing we can hear is a high pitched humming sound and a still beating heart. Skips finds her and holds her lifeless body totally destroyed and devastated. There are tears streaming from his eyes. As he screams at the top of his lungs. But we can't hear it.

CUT TO:

A heart monitor still moving but very slowly. Suddenly there is a flat-line.

And the heartbeat stops.

CUT TO:

Skips kneeling over a hospital bed clinging onto Helena's dead body sobbing and screaming. We don't hear it. The doctors try to restrain skips as he screams louder and louder and brutalizes all of the people trying to restrain him. Still screaming.

Helena's lifeless dead corpse lays in the hospital bed while Skips is breaking down. He tries to hold on to her still Helena's wedding ring slips off of her finger.

It falls to the ground in slow motion.

HELENA WALKER IS DEAD.

SKIPS'S UNBORN CHILD IS DEAD.

JUMP CUT BACK TO:

45.

.PARK APPARTMENT-SKIPS'S SECTION-DAY

Skips is close to tears, as he tunes his guitar.

He finds the right chords, he starts to play a song titled GO by DANIEL JOHNSTON. As he does so the camera slowly pans over to his front porch where Maddy sits sneakily and secretes outside listening to him admirably

Skips(singing):  
So you think you've found the one  
And she knows just how you feel  
And you say that she's for real and she's fun  
Well, that's all well and good  
That's just the way it should be  
To understand and be understood is to be free  
So I think that you should go  
Go on ahead  
Take her in your arms and be wed  
Go go go go you restless soul, you're going to find it  
Go go go go you restless soul, you're going to find it  
Yes, life's a bowl of cherries  
You can have as many as you can carry  
And someone once said that life is like a cow  
But I don't know how that applies  
But anyhow here we are all on this planet  
Taking everything for granted  
But I think you've caught on to something  
Don't let go  
Go go go go you restless soul, you're going to find it  
Go go go go you restless soul, you're going to find it  
Oh, yes you did, you found it  
Oh, yes you did, you found it  
Oh, yes you did, you found it.

And surprisingly enough Skips is amazingly talented. And is absolutely mesmerizing to listen to.

Maddy has a smile on her face.

When Skips finished he stares self-loathingly at the ground

Giving a monologue to himself hatefully.

Skips(Cont'd):

What a fucking joke!

Just mutilate that entire

Song (beat) you're life

Didn't go anywhere, and neither

Will your career and do you know

Why? Do you Skips Walker you

Fucking waste of sperm and eggs

Because you have nothing Fucking nothing she's gone you killed her and you're just fucking worthless. You deserve this, no one loves you just fucking kill yourself!

Maddy watches pained and mutters to herself.

Maddy(near whisper):

I love you Skips.

Skips hears it and looks around.

Maddy panics and hides behind the walls.

Skips get's off of his mattress and grabs a half finished 40 oz.

Skips:

Goddamnit! What now.

Maddy panics and jumps from the porch into the snow drenched bushes.

Skips walks to the door and opens it.

He looks around for a second.

He shrugs and takes a drink of the 40.

Skips(Cont'd):

Get over yourself Skips

(short beat) just fucking get over yourself.

You fucking piece of shit.

Skips walks inside and slams the door behind him.

Maddy peaks her head through the bushes, and looks around for a second.

Then nervously makes a run for it.

46.

.PARK APPARTMENT-BATHROOM-DAY

Mordecai sits in the dingy rust stained bathroom with the cracked mirror, half broken toilet, half broken sink. In the fetal position on the floor. He isn't in his Santa suit anymore but in his boxers sobbing, shaking eyes bloodshot. Almost hyperventilating.

THROUGH MORDECAI'S PERSPECTIVE:

47.

'S FANTASY SEQUENCE

We see an ideal fantasy version of reality where he is in a healthy and happy relationship with Margret. The two are made for each other as they lay underneath a maple tree underneath a sheet as it's summer and they hold each other close.

Margret smiles.

Margret:

In one single moment of total complete chaos

I realize that everything will be all right.

(beat) is that fucked up Mordecai?

Mordecai smiles back and holds her face close to his.

Mordecai:

Well, what's the scenario?

Margret:

Everything burning to the ground

(beat) the entire town just scorched down.

(beat) the sky opening up the world being

Swallowed whole, everything is going to be

Alright maybe there's something else after when

We're done here. (long beat) something better.

Mordecai holds her even closer.

Mordecai:

No that's not fucked up

(beat) maybe we'll leave together.

It will be alright.

Margret:

Maybe?

Mordecai smiles wide.

Mordecai:

No, not maybe.

Mordecai and Margret kiss long and passionately.

JUMP CUT BACK TO:

48.

.PARK APPARTMENT-BATHROOM-DAY

Mordecai sobs even harder knowing that this is just a fantasy. He cries louder and louder emotionally damaged.

We hear a knock on the door.

Rigby(OS):  
Mordecai?

Mordecai(hysterically):

Go away!

Rigby's voice turns tender.

Rigby(OS):

Mordecai come on talk to me.

Mordecai:

NO FUCK OFF!

Rigby(OS):  
come on man just come out of there

Talk to me what's going on.

Mordecai:

I don't fucking deserve it

I just want to die!

Rigby(OS):

Oh, Mordecai come on just

Talk to me I'm your friend.

I'm worried about you.

You're starting to scare me

Mordecai:

Yeah and I am starting to scare myself!

She doesn't want me I should just fucking kill myself!

Rigby's voice is still tender, supportive and sweet.

Rigby(OS):  
is this about Margret?

Mordecai:

Yes! Of course it is she hates

Me and I don't blame her!

Just go away Rigby you don't

Want me.

Rigby(OS):

That's not true and you know it.

Just calm down, relax talk to me.

Mordecai(screaming):

NO JUST FUCK OFF!

Rigby sighs exasperated

Rigby(OS):

Would you just come out of there Mordecai?  
Just talk to me (beat) I have your weed

Just talk it out of over a couple of bowls

With me?

49.

.PARK APPARTMENT-HALLWAY-DAY.

Rigby stands on the other side of the door with a pipe and a dub of excellent quality weed. The best in Greendale.

Mordecai opens the door eyes red and puffy.

Rigby smiles kindly.

Rigby:

It's some really good shit.

Mordecai:

Just a couple of bowls, okay?

Rigby:

Okay, works for me.

The two walk down the hallway, Mordecai rests his head on

Rigby's shoulder affectionately.

Mordecai:

Is this gay?

Rigby(facetiously):

No it's only gay if you grab my ass.

Mordecai smiles crookedly

Rigby smiles back.

50.

.GREENDALE EAST SIDE HOSPITAL-EMERGENCY ROOM-DAY

Benson lays in a hospital bed with a large bandage wrapped around the top of his head, in a gloomy, dreary hospital with a creepy atmosphere.

Benson is watching TV disaffectedly flipping the channels from his bed. He stops on JERRY SPRINGER and in this episode is focusing on KKK members and corrupt police officers relentlessly and brutally fighting neck and neck with various minorities. Jerry turns to the camera to announce the commercial break, Benson sighs heavily.

A PSA add comes on TV and A thin, slender toothpick like woman stares into the camera harrowingly. Her name is CALE NOLAN, the late football star lowlife's devastated mother.

Sad piano music plays in the background as Cale stands behind a brown hazelnut backdrop.

Cale(devastated):

You would never think that it

Would happen to you (beat) your

Son is dead (close to tears)

Your baby. (beat) Billy didn't

Know any better and he was brutally murdered for it (beat) he's dead he had the world in his hands.

(long beat) you don't want this happening

To your child (beat) your baby (breaking down in tears)

Do you?

The camera goes out of focus for a dramatic effect. Things get blurry, The PSA NARRATOR comes on screen.

Narrator:

Help search for the truth at

Justice for Billy

Because who knows which child

Is next?

Benson rolls his eyes cynically and grabs his bottle of Prozac off of the night stand and takes a pill.

Benson(talking to himself):

Who would even give a fuck about some scumbag like

Billy Nolan? After what he did to that

Carrie White girl he deserved it!

PAN OVER TO:

Behind the curtain we see Cale running up and down the halls as we speak practically having to being restrained screaming suicidal threats. Because she's nothing without her son Billy.

Behind her in the waiting room sit's the ever so cynical and jaded Amy Blue only this time in animated form trying hard not to laugh. With a cup of hospital coffee in her hand. And ironically enough Muscle Man sits down next to Amy with bloodstained bandages around his writs. Stressed out and tired.

Muscle Man:

Can I bum a smoke?

Amy flips open her pack dramatically and hands Muscle Man one.

Amy:

Here.

Muscle Man:

Thanks.

Amy scowls a little bit.

Amy:

You're wrists look like shit.

Muscle Man sinks lower into his seat.

Muscle Man:

My wrists had to be stitched up

Another failed suicide attempt.

Amy softens up just a little slight bit.

Amy:

I'm sorry to hear that (beat)

Are you alright?

Muscle Man:

It's fine now the bleeding stopped

So I should be fine.

Amy extends her hand to Muscle Man.

Amy:

My name is Amy

Muscle Man shakes her hand casually and smiles politely.

Muscle Man:

Mitch.

Amy:

Nice to meet you Mitch.

(beat) you know some call me Clara.

Muscle Man seems taken back a bit.

Muscle Man:

Clara?

Amy:

Yeah, Clara.

Muscle Man:

Have you ever worked in customer service before?

Amy smiles faintly

Amy:

Yeah I have, why?

Muscle Man:

What kind of customer service?

Amy makes a bit of a joke.

Amy:

Well It's more like self service

Seeing as how it is a phone sex line.

Muscle Man's eyes glimmer with hope.

Muscle Man:

Any regular customers?

Amy:

Yeah but I can't talk about

Them (beat) confidentiality violation.

But I will say there is one certain

Person I can not get out of my mind

He call's all of the time and it's

Almost like love in some weird fucked up

Perverse way.

Amy turns to Mitch and smiles suggestively.

Muscle Man smiles warmly.

Muscle Man(love struck):

Would he happen to look a lot

Like me.

Amy shrugs and then reaches for Muscle Man's hand.

Amy:

He would defiantly fit the description.

Cale continues to scream relentlessly.

Amy snaps.

Amy:

HEY! SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DUMB

CUNT! WE'RE TRYING TO HAVE A ROMANTIC

MOMENT OVER HERE!

Cale screams back.

Cale:

FUCK YOU BITCH!

Audrey walks through the waiting room slowly with a box full of Chinese take out. She stops one of the frazzled nurses restraining Cale.

Audrey:

Excuse me which room belongs to Benson Lane?

The nurse answers almost breathless and drained of energy.

Nurse(trying to keep Cale down):

He's just right down the hall.

Audrey smiles politely.

Audrey:

Thank you.

PAN BACK OVER TO BENSON:

He lays in his hospital bed listlessly. Jerry Springer is back on the air. Audrey walks up to Benson with the take out.

Audrey(Cont'd):

Hello dear.

Benson:

Hello honey (beat) the doctors told

Me to take the week of work

Audrey:

And?

Benson(exasperated):

And I told them to piss off.

I can't take one minute off work

This world needs me to do this shitty

Job and I have to stick to it weather I like

It or not.

Audrey(bitterly):

Benson denying doctors orders against his own well being go figure (beat)look I bought you some sweet and sour

Pork and one of those nasty green tea

Drinks that you like.

Benson sighs miserably.

Benson:

Just set it on the nightstand.

Audrey does so silently.

She sits down next to Benson.

Audrey:

Do you love me Benson?

Benson turns to Audrey softly.

Benson(sensitively):  
Of course I do (beat)

I love you, I always will.

Audrey starts to cry a little bit.

Benson seems more tentative.

Benson(Cont'd):

What's wrong?

Audrey:

You're always working

There's no way you can be

Working late everyday of the

Week all of those insane

Hours I know what's going on Benson.

Don't fucking lie to me! I've just been replaced

And I know it.

Benson gulps heavily and holds Audrey closer.

Benson:

I'm not cheating on you!

I would never do that!

I will always remain faithful

How fucked up do you think I am.

Audrey sobs harder.

Audrey:

Well it doesn't matter now

Benny now we're stuck together!

Benson:

What are you talking about?

Audrey can barley speak as tears stream from her eyes.

Audrey:

I'm pregnant Benson.

I'm pregnant with your child.

Benson is in disbelief and shock.

Benson(in dismay):

What?!

Audrey:

You're going to be a father.

Benson get's green around the gills and has to throw up.

Audrey sniffles loudly.

Benson(choking):

Hand me the bedpan.

Audrey:

What the hell are you talking about now!?

Benson snaps.

Benson:  
I'm going to puke up my guts

Hand me the bedpan!

Audrey wearily hands Benson the bedpan.

He pukes up all of his meals from the past 48 hours.

Audrey dries her tears as mascara is running down her face.

51.

.PARK-DAY

The snow continues to fall with no end in sight. The park is full of people and Tommy and Carrie walk throughout the park hand in hand, smiling and happy.

Carrie:

I have this nice red silk dress in mind. I made it from scratch. I thought about wearing something

Kind of girly so I picked these daisies and

Made a little tiny bouquet out of them.

Tommy rests his head on Carrie's shoulder happily.

Carrie(Cont'd):

Too much?

Tommy:

Not really. I like it

Carrie cracks a smile.

Carrie:

Well what about a pink dress?

Tommy:

Like bright neon pink?

Carrie strokes Tommy's hair slightly.

Carrie:

No (beat) just a soft pink

Nothing too flashy.

Tommy:

I like that.

Carrie and Tommy keep on walking and then spot a bench and approach it leisurely.

Carrie:

It's not too late to make another dress

Either I can sew them together just like

That (beat) you know a 17 year old teenage

Girl who likes to sew and read books might

Just be one step away from taking in stray animals

And becoming one of those crazy cat ladies.

Tommy:

Not necessarily,

Carrie:

I don't even really like cats

That much dogs are a different story.

Tommy pulls a cigarette out of his pocket and lights it.

Carrie(Cont'd):

I thought you ran out of cigarettes.

Tommy shrugs and takes a drag.

Tommy:

I thought so too but some guy was nice enough

To give me one then and then a few for later.

Carrie:

Wow, who was that?

Tommy takes a another drag.

Tommy:

I think his name was Rigby (beat)

Why, do you know him?

Carrie tells a little white lie.

Carrie:

I don't know him but I think I might have met him

In passing

Tommy:

Nice guy.

Carrie gently strokes Tommy's hair a little bit more.

Carrie:

Yeah he is.

Tommy:

I've been working on this new

Poem and I think you might…

Carrie turns her head and interrupts.

Carrie:

Fuck.

Tommy seems a bit concerned.

Tommy:

Carrie what's wrong?

Carrie:

It's Chris.

Tommy rolls his eyes.

Tommy:

What are you fucking serious?

Carrie:

Yes I am serious it's Chris Hargensen!

Tommy seems very, extremely annoyed.

Tommy:

Fuck me! We can just never avoid her

Can we.

Carrie:

It's fine just don't make eye contact.

But it's no good, a blond snobbish, cruel popular girl dressed in designer clothing walks up and taunts Carrie

Her name is CHRIS HARGENSEN.

Carrie(Cont'd):

Damnit!

Chris already attacks Carrie from the start.

Chris:

So how's the It girl doing today.

Carrie scowls

Tommy rolls his eyes in disgust

Carrie(disdainfully):

Doing just fine Chris.

Chris(laughs bitterly):

Fucking retard!

Tommy:

isn't there some like white pride meeting

That you should be attending?

Chris:

Fuck you Tommy! Why the fuck are you even

Defending this dumb fucking dyke? You know she's

A stupid fugly little bitch ass retard!

Carrie throws her head back.

Tommy is pissed off.

Tommy:

Just get the fuck out of here Chris!

Chris:

Fuck you too asshole!

Jesus Carrie you really are

A stupid slut aren't you.

Carrie follows Margret's advice.

Carrie(middle finger up in the air:

Go fuck yourself Chris.

Chris laughs even harder and get's crueler!

Chris:

Do you really think that's going

To do anything? Oh my fucking God and to thin I actually felt just even a little bad for you when Billy raped you! Fuck my ass!

Tommy is seething inwardly

Carrie screams at the top of her lungs.

She uses her telekinetic powers.

Tommy(pissed as fuck):

You really have no shame do you? You fucking bitch!

Carrie(enraged):

GO FUCK YOURSELF CHRIS!

Carrie uses the telekinesis to throw Chris into oncoming traffic by the park. Chris screams frantically and is then hit by a car when sent flying past the park gates.

Tommy watches in terror as Carrie smiles sinisterly.

People get out of their cars to make sure that Chris is alright. She's not seriously injured just scared shitless. she then claims that Carrie is a "fucking psychopath"

Tommy turns to Carrie terrified.

Tommy(scared shitless):

What the fuck just happened.

Carrie denies it up and down.

Carrie:

I seriously have not a clue.

Carrie keeps her smile.

And then grabs Tommy by the ears and pulls him in for a kiss.

Tommy pulls away.

Carrie(Cont'd):

Was that too much?

Tommy's silent for a few seconds and then returns the favor and kisses Carrie back. The fall over on the bench and kiss each other for moments on end.

A LITTLE KID rides by on a sled.

Little Kid(taunting):

Creepy Carrie, Creepy Carrie,  
Creepy Carrie.

Carrie then points her finger at the little kid without even really moving anything else. And sends him flying off of his sled and into a tree. Tommy doesn't even notice it. The kid screams in pain but isn't seriously hurt.

In the background we see an elderly man the resembles a giant lollipop with a monopoly man mustache angry and desperate. His name is POPS MALLARD he screams running at a slim young man in a black hooded sweatshirt. It's obvious he is a DRUG DEALER.

Drug Dealer:

What the fuck do you think this

Is some drug layaway program?

You don't have the money Pop's

Just get the fuck out of here

And come back when you have the money.

Pops(desperate for heroin):

Just give me the heroin please!

I need it! Don't you understand?

Drug Dealer:

Get the fuck out of here!

This isn't a fucking charity grandpa!

Pops starts to flip out.

Pops:

I served in the army

You ungrateful, degenerate piece

Of shit! You spoiled fucking brat I

Protected this country! Give me the fucking

Dope you little bastard! I'll pay you back

When I can do you have no fucking respect!

The drug dealer discreetly pulls out his glock and tries to scare Pops away.

Drug Dealer:

I don't give a fuck who you

Are or what you've done.

I don't give a shit! Come back

When you have the money or I'll

Blow your head clean off right here,

Right now!

Pops retorts angrily.

Pops(menacingly):

You don't have the fucking

Balls you little fucking wetback pussy!

The drug dealer cocks the gun.

Drug Dealer:

I'll show you who's the pussy

Grandpa!

Pops backs off

Pops:

You crazy fucking spic!

Drug Dealer:

Keep on talking you bigoted fagot redneck!

I dare you motherfucker!

Pops then runs away as the drug dealer points the gun straight at Pops's head.

Pops(fleeing the scene in terror):

You crazy fucking beaner! You crazy

Fucking wetback! Fucking rot in hell!

The drug dealer puts his gun back in his pocket.

Drug Dealer(yelling after Pops):

Yeah that's right 86 your shit

Bitch! And don't you fucking come back here!  
I see you again and I'm gonna blow your

Racist fucking head off!

No one in the park seems to notice what's going on.

Tommy and Carrie still make out on the bench on top of each other. While they do so Carrie's Ipod falls out of her pocket and onto the snow covered grass. We see that she has a custom made sticker on the back that reads TASTE FOR TERROR.

52.

.OUTSIDE THE CAFÉ-LATE AFTERNOON.

Margret is on her smoke break as the sun is setting in the background. A short and stubby female mole like creature with big rim glasses and a cigarette hanging out of her mouth talks to Margaret. Her name is EILEEN MOLE and seems to be a good hearted young 20 something year old nerd. Margret stands with the usual scowl on her face.

Margret:

I swear to God Eileen if I see Mordecai

Out here stalking me again I'm going

To kick the shit out of him and then call the police

And give him that harassment charge that he so

Goddamn deserves! And why is he always in that stupid ugly fucking Santa suit? I have no doubt in my mind that he's a fucking Pedophile!

Margret takes a drag of her cigarette as Eileen exhales.

Eileen:

He's not that bad of a guy

Margret just give him a chance.

(short beat) and besides it's not

That he's a pedophile that's the farthest

From the truth. Rigby says that he adores

Kids and is really good with them actually

That's why he's Santa at the mall. So he can

Make at least some kids happy for a moment or two.

Eileen takes another drag of her cigarette.

Margret keeps her scowl.

Margret(scolding Eileen):

And do honestly believe anything

That Rigby says?

Eileen:

He's our friend isn't he?

Margret:

Damnit Eileen he can be our friend

And we can still always question his

Sincerity. He said that he fucked

His teacher for several years

Do you honestly believe that?

Eileen looks down at the ground.

Eileen:

I've heard stranger things

Believe it or not.

Margret throws her head against the building.

Margaret:

Eileen you either need to

Get with Rigby or just leave this entire thing

Alone! You're such a fucking stalker I swear to

God!

Eileen timidly takes another drag of her cigarette.

Eileen:

We're good friends (beat) let's

Just keep it at that.

Margret get's a snide smile on her face.

Margaret(mockingly):

Listen Eillen don't be such a stalker

(long beat) just GOPHER IT!

Eileen seems now really pissed off, she puts out her cigarette as Margaret starts to bust up laughing.

Eileen(pissed off):

For the last fucking time Margret

I am a mole (short beat) Not a GOPHER!

Margret continues to laugh

Margret(cracking up):  
whatever you say Caddyshack!

Eileen scowls bitterly at Margret as she cannot stop laughing.

Eileen(solemnly):

I fucking hate you right now.

Margret solipsistic and thoughtless starts to sing the Caddyshack theme song by Kenny Loggins.

Eileen glares into the distance as she see's Pops running down the road shirt off and pants half way unzipped. Sprinting like a fucking maniac, having a withdrawal.

Then we see THE POLICE chasing him down.

Margret laughs harder.

Eileen gulps heavily.

Eileen(sullen):

I fucking hate Greendale.

Margret continues to sing tone deaf.

Eileen walks into the coffee shop and slams the door behind her.

Margret notices and stops singing.

Margret(calling after Eileen):

Oh come one Eileen it was just a joke

For Christ's Sakes! I'm sorry.

Eileen retorts from off-screen

Eileen(OS):

If you were sorry you would

Have stopped before the first goddamn

20 times!

Margret rolls her eyes and finishes her cigarette.

Rigby walks up blatantly stoned.

Margret turns to Rigby before he can even speak.

Margret(curtly):

Eileen's inside.

Rigby gives a stony smile and walks inside.

Rigby

Thanks.

Margret makes a salute motion towards Rigby.

And takes another drag of her cigarette.

Margret:

No problem Cheech.

Rigby ignores the statement and walks past her high as a kite.

53.

.CAFÉ-LATE AFTERNOON.

Eileen and Rigby sit at least somewhat semi-happy for once drinking their Coffee's almost side by side. The sexual confusion and tension is obvious among the both of them.

They converse awkwardly, Rigby is still stoned.

Rigby(continuing the conversation):

Yeah but Snake Eyes was such a minor De Palma

Work. If we really want to talk about one

Of his best films I think we should

Be looking at either Blow Out or Carrie.

Eileen takes a sip of her coffee.

Eileen:  
of course we should talk about Blowout

Or Carrie! Those were some of his best.

I personally hate Snake Eyes

It wasn't just mediocre filmmaking

And choppy storytelling not only did

Nick Cage's acting blow chunks

And honestly I probably detest this

Movie so much because it was the start

Of Cage's downward spiral in his acting

Career. I used to adore him honestly.

(short beat) you know I had this fantasy

About him.

Rigby already seems a bit turned on.

Rigby:

Yeah.

Eileen(awkwardly):  
yeah I did.

Rigby:  
What was it.

Eileen chuckles nervously.

Eileen:

Well so (beat) you know I'd lie awake in bed

Sometimes…

CUT TO:

54.

.

Eileen lays in a dingy hotel bed next to someone who is not really shown under the dirty sheets. She is masturbating under the covers. She moans a little bit.

CUT TO:

Eileen's fantasy.

She is seen in an obvious reenactment of the Nick Cage movie MOONSTRUCK she is dressed as Cher and looks exactly like her even just a little bit taller. Standing alone in the bakery kitchen. Looking around for Cage's character Ronnie.

Ronnie comes in with his mechanical hand. Walking in slow motion up to Eileen she is shaking already. Ronnie grabs her and kisses her. Eileen and Ronnie fall to the ground and have rough sex off-screen.

CUT BACK TO:

THE DINGY HOTEL BED Eileen has just orgasms. She screams a little bit.

The person under the sheets wakes up and turns to Eileen.

And surprisingly enough it's a younger version of Margret.

She smiles lustfully at Eileen. The two grab and hold onto each other.

They caress each other as they make out. Eileen grabs one of Margret's tits and it slips out from under the covers. Margret slips her hand under the blanket.

JUMP CUT BACK TO

55.

.CAFÉ-LATE AFTERNOON

Rigby stares in disbelief at Eileen.

As Eileen gives a timid smile.

Rigby(shocked):

You fucked Margret?

Eileen nods and takes a sip of her coffee.

Eileen:  
For seven years, we were a couple.

Rigby:

Holy shit! Seven years!

Eileen shrugs.

Eileen:

Sometimes I got lonely I needed

Someone. She was always there

For me and actually we loved each other

For the longest time.

Rigby chuckles a little bit.

Rigby:

So you're (beat) a lesbian?

Eileen:

No, I'm bi.

Eileen keeps her smile but gets a bit serious.

Rigby:

Who else knows about this?

Eileen(dead serious)  
No one Rigby, we're going to keep

It that way.

Rigby:

It's not like it's huge deal!

Eileen glares at Rigby to make her message clear.

Eileen(stern):

Rigby I'm serious!

Dead serious! Don't tell anyone

About what I just said. If you do

I will never talk to you again.

I'm fucking serious! Do you understand?

Rigby gives a supportive half smile.

Rigby:

Alright I understand.

Eileen:  
Good.

Outside of the window we see Mordecai lurking nervously across the street. Margret comes out of the kitchen and enthusiastically throws her apron off onto the table.

Margret:

4:30 on the dot!

I'm out of this shithole

For the weekend!

Eileen adjusts her glasses and waves at Margret.

Eileen:

See ya' Margret!

Rigby:  
have a good weekend, Margret.

Margret pushes the door open.

Margret:

Well do! Bye guys.

Margret gleefully walks out of the door.

Both(Eileen and Rigby):

Bye!

Margret walks off-screen to her car.

Mordecai gets in the beat up white Camry and follows her home. They both exit off-screen.

Eileen turns back to Rigby.

Eileen:  
I'm serious about this Rigby!

Rigby sighs heavily.

Rigby:  
I know, I know I won't tell anyone!

Eileen:

I will disown you and then I will stuff

You in a jar cut your balls off with a rusty

Pair of garden sheers and then kill

You bury you in the ground for thirty

Years, dig you back up resurrect

You and then do it all over again

I am dead serious!

Rigby takes a big gulp of his coffee.

Eileen(Cont'd):

Do you understand what I'm saying?

Rigby grins sarcastically.

Rigby(with dry wit):

I don't know (beat)  
could you put more emphasis

On that statement I'm not sure

I can completely wrap my head

Around the basic concept just yet.  
Just keep on trying you'll get it.

Eileen snaps

Eileen:  
Rigby!

Rigby:

Alright fine yes I get it!

I won't tell anyone, Jesus!

Eileen's smile magically returns.

Eileen:

Okay then, 8 o clock right?

Rigby:

Swayja Vu?

Eileen:

Yeah

Rigby:

I'll be there like always.

Eileen bows her head a little bit.

Rigby moves his hand towards hers.

She takes it.

Rigby looks up and smiles  
Eileen smiles even wider.

56.

.BENSON'S CAR-LATE AFTERNOON

Benson sits anxiously in the corner of the car while Audrey can barley keep her hands on the wheel.

Benson(sullenly):  
I can't believe you didn't

Tell me about this earlier.

Audrey(annoyed):  
I just found out this morning Benson.

Could you just get off of my ass, please?

Benson stares out of the window.

Benson(nervously):

What are we going to do?

This is life changing

I'm in no position to be a father

(beat) I'd be a horrible father to

Begin with. (beat) I hate kids.

Audrey keeps her eyes on the road spitefully

Audrey:  
Benson dear you will please just do me a favor and kindly shut the fuck up? Beside It's not like I'm the only one

You've knocked up.

Benson sighs heavily.

Benson:  
I told you Audrey, I'm not cheating

On you! I would never even think

About doing that.

Audrey chuckles bitterly and slams her hands on the wheel.

Audrey:  
Really? So what then what is really going on?

You constantly ignore me, you don't

Ever have time for me, you're always

Out late, you can barley look me in the eye.

What else could be going on? What in fucks name

Could be going on?

Benson throws his head against the seat and growls.

Benson(irritated):  
fuck Audrey! We've been over

This a million times! Work!

I always am fucking working

And I have been for the past

Thirty five years I haven't

Taken at least one day off!

If it wasn't for you I wouldn't even

Have a relationship! Or love life!  
I love you Audrey Cole! How many other

Ways should I say it?!

Audrey raises her voice in anger.

Audrey:

How many other ways can you say it?

Here's a novel idea, spend some fucking

Time with me and quit whoring around!

Benson throws his arms in the air and is growing red.

Benson(almost at the top of his lungs):

For the last fucking time! I'm not cheating

On you!

Audrey(screaming):  
LIKE HELL YOU AREN'T! WHEN IS THE LAST TIME WE'VE EVER EVEN HAD JUST ONE NIGHT TOGETHER!

Benson(almost raging):

LAST TUESDAY! REMEMBER?

I MADE DINNER, WE WATCHED ONE OF THOSE

GOD AWFUL FUCKING SLASHER FLICKS YOU LOVE

SO MUCH AND THEN WE HAD SEX! DOES THAT RING A BELL?!

Audrey keeps her bitter and spiteful laugh.

Audrey(fuming):

BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT BENSON!

FIFTEEN MINUTES OF DINNER AND A MOVIE

AND LIKE 3 MINUTES OF FOREPLAY DOSEN'T

EVEN COUNT! YOU TOOK OFF AND LEFT ME THERE

BECAUSE YOU HAD SOME SOCALLED "WORK" TO ATTEND TO

AT 7:30 AT NIGHT! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!

I FUCKING KNOW IT SO STOP LYING!

Benson puts his head in his hands trying to calm down.

Benson(murmuring):

I told you Audrey that I love you

A million times why do you do this!

Why do you scream at me for no reason

With no fucking proof! How else do

I have to say it (there is a crack in his voice)

I love you!

Audrey shakes violently.

Audrey:  
fuck it.

Audrey turns on the radio and the DJ DOCTOR DEATH comes on air. Dr. Death is an annoying flamboyant and rude

opinionated man with a voice that is almost intolerable.

Doctor Death(VO):

Hello Greendale, Ohio!

I knew this place was miserable

But man! I wish I could

Just slit my wrists right now!

(beat) eternal bliss in Hell would be great

Compared to this nightmare oh god! Would it be a contradicting statement To follow that up with a happy little Upbeat tune? (beat) Yes? (beat) Then alright here is that classic, Catchy, annoying and now most hated Single in the entire nation. Solid Bold's thrash gem

Summertime Lovin' Lovin' in The Summer (time)

Enjoy.

Then a catchy annoying and poorly produced god awful song comes on the radio in the most generic form of a Beach Boy's song if Brian Wilson had just inhaled a canister of helium.

Benson sinks lower in his seat.

Audrey reluctantly nods and sings along.

Benson:

God I fucking hate this song!

Audrey scoffs.

Audrey:

Just try to relax Benson

God you're going to give me

A fucking tumor!

Benson looks out of his window morosely.

And Mordecai rolls by in his beat up Toyota ignoring all traffic violations and cut's Benson off.

Audrey hit's the breaks frantically.

Audrey slams her hands on the wheel.

Benson's already screaming out of the window.

Benson(royally pissed off screaming at the top of his lungs):

WHAT THE FUCK MORDECAI! SLOW DOWN YOU FUCKING IMBECILE!

YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!

Audrey snaps back,

Audrey(screaming louder):  
JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP BENSON!

PLEASE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
FOR FIVE FUCKING MINUTES PLEASE

FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!

Benson is obviously pissed but he swallow his pride, keeps his mouth shut and sinks back in to his seat.

(awkward silence)

Benson:  
I love you.

Audrey:

You know I wish I could really believe that.

Benson:  
it's true.

The horrible song continues to play. Audrey scowls and flips off the radio.

Audrey:

God I forgotten how much that

Song sucks!

Benson(deadpan):

Told you.

57.

.MUSCLE MAN'S APPARTMENT-LATE AFTERNOON

Muscle Man lays with Amy on the couch watching TV they flip through the channels. Near silent and two of a kind.

Amy:

My real name isn't Clara.

Muscle Man:

My real name isn't Muscle Man.

But you already know that.

The noise from the TV blares in the background and Amy flips the channels some more.

Amy:

I believe I do Mitch.

Mitch:  
I wasn't always this fat and ugly.

Amy:

I wasn't always this pissed off at everyone.

(beat) kind of makes you think, doesn't it.

Mitch gives a faded smile.

Mitch:

Yeah, it does.

Amy(heartfelt):

I use the name Clara to attract

More people to the line. It's a second

Job that I wish I didn't have (beat)

Getting old obese perverts off over the phone

Pretending they turn me on. (beat)

Dealing with the frat boys who I wish

I could just find, track down and just

Scream at them until they cower back

In fear. Until they can't breathe until

They run for their lives (beat) for two years

I've been answering your calls almost

Habitually, I always wanted to meet

You (beat) I knew who you were

I've seen you before I just could never find

The courage to talk to you (beat) I hate

Myself Mitch I hate myself, I hate my life.

But the best times I've ever had have been

In the past two years talking to you for

Hours on end (beat) twice a week,

Every week. I've always wanted you

I just could never find it in me to talk to you.

(long beat) I'm sorry.

Mitch brushes Amy's hair.

Mitch:  
it doesn't matter, you're with me now.

Amy smiles close to tears.

Amy:

I know.

Mitch:

Do you think I'm ugly.

Amy turns to look at Mitch.

Amy:  
No, I love you just the way you are.

Mitch gives a frail smile.

Mitch:

You love fat, ugly people like me?

Amy:

I love you Mitch Sorenson.

I love you.

The snow continues to fall, with no end in sight. The sun sinks lower and lower.

Mitch and Amy kiss and hold each other happily.

58.

.TOMMY'S GEO-EVENING

Carrie sit's in the passenger seat of Tommy's messy and disorderly car calm and complacent with Tommy's Android Phone in hand, playing a game called FIVE MINUTES TO KILL YOURSELF. Where the object of the game is to kill yourself within five minutes in the most outlandish ways possible to avoid another office meeting. Tommy sits tapping on the steering wheel.

Tommy:

Um (beat) Carrie.

Carrie keeps her eyes on the phone.

Carrie:

Yeah.

Tommy(hesitates):  
are you sure you don't know what happened

In the park earlier.

Carrie(playing dumb):

What happened?

Tommy:  
Carrie (long beat) Chris

Was mysteriously thrown into oncoming traffic remember?

Carrie nods a bit.

Carrie:  
I think I kind of remember.

Tommy:

And you don't know what happened?

There is an awkward silence as five minutes runs out and Carrie looses.

Carrie:

Damn!

Carrie puts down the phone

Tommy keeps tapping on the wheel.

Tommy:

Carrie (beat) are you sure

You don't know what happened?

(beat) do you know anything at all?

Carrie smiles at Tommy.

Carrie:

I'm sure.

Tommy sits in silence for a moment.

And then stops the car.

Tommy:

So (beat) Seven tomorrow night?

Carrie kisses Tommy and then opens her door.

Carrie:

Sounds good.

Tommy keeps his smile

And Carrie closes the passenger side door.

Tommy gives a sullen look as Carrie is about to

Approach her creepy, horror movie like house.

With her abusive zealot mother.

Tommy:

Carrie, you going to be alright?

Carrie smiles dimly.

Carrie:  
I can deal with that bitch by now

(beat) I'll be fine.

Tommy:

Are you sure you don't want my help?

Carrie:  
It's fine (beat) it's all good

Everything will be fine.

Tommy sighs heavily and licks his bottom lip.

Tommy:

Alright.

59.

.CARRIE'S HOUSE-EVENING

Carrie steps in the door closes it behind her and already can see that the whole house is lit in an ungodly amount of candles as sacrificial organ music plays in the background.

She rolls her eyes and scoffs totally annoyed and irritated.

Carrie(annoyed):

Cut the bullshit mom.

(beat) this Salem's Lot shtick

Is getting really fucking old.

Carrie walks through the house looking for her famous abusive zealot of a mother MARGRET WHITE. Carrie walks through the living room.

To find her gray haired, crazy ass mother MARGRET WHITE lying on the couch with a bottle of jack in her hand almost unconscious.

Carrie scoffs and grabs the bottle from her.

Carrie(Cont'd):

Seriously? (beat)

God give me that fucking

Drink! You're so ridiculous!

Carrie walks through the house with the bottle to throw it in the sink.

Carrie(Cont'd):  
let me guess? You're crazy ass freak

Bible beating friends came over again.

(Carrie walks off-screen as she mocks

Her mother and her friends) I'll take

The last sip no let me take the sip no I'll

Take the last sip, no I will we're all crazy

Psychotic child beaters this is why

Most sane well adjusted people use birth

Control. We're all fuck ups we're going

To hell, blah blah blah blah (the jack bottle hits

The bottom of the sink off-screen Carrie continues to rant as she walks back on-screen) I'll take the last sip

We all got raped by our father and won't get

Off our periods and we call it a sin. This is

The lords way of chastising us lets all go hide in

A closet and pray for forgiveness for the

Next twelve hours. Everything is a fucking sin! Oh how godless everything is when you're all pious self righteous Cunts. God is good god is great fucking bitch!(Carrie is back on-screen she walks towards the couch)

Margret is brimming at the mouth with anger.

Margret:

Devil Child.

Carrie leans down right next to her mother and taunts her.

Carrie:

I'm going to prom tomorrow and that's that (beat)

But we've already had that conversation haven't we?

If you have a problem with it you can go crucify yourself. You cruel fucking bitch (beat) turn off this stupid fucking music I feel like I'm living in some fucking

David Lynch movie.

Carrie goes to the tape deck and stops the music. She takes the tape out of the player un spools it wraps the tape around and throws it at the wall, it breaks.

Carrie walks upstairs.

Margret has a knife by her side, she grabs it and starts to do a religious chant.

60.

.CARRIE'S HOUSE-ATTIC/CARRIE'S BEDROOM-EVENING.

Carrie is in her depressing, creepy, dusty attic of a room. The red prom dress mentioned earlier is in the corner. As is the unfinished pink dress still on the sewing table.

Carrie looks at the wall above her bed and looks at a circle of pictures connected by string and all tied together as some sort of apparent evidence.

Benson, Rigby, Mordecai, Eileen, Audrey, Margret, Mitch, Pops, Skips, Amy, Maddy, Tommy they're all there in some sort of chain.

All of the pictures are of all of the other characters.

With Rigby's picture in the middle. Every picture connected with string has some sort of pentagram like thing etched around it with everybody that Carrie needs in her plan.

Words are written in old, rusty, discolored blood above the circle reading SAVE THEM CARRIE. Carrie looks at it and smiles as above there are the skeleton horses from before painted brilliantly on a canvas.

Carrie smiles grimly.

She begins to take off her clothes back to the camera.

Margret lurks and creeps up the stairs quietly

And slowly. Slowly sneaking up on Carrie. She takes off her underwear and bra. As Margret get's closer and closer with a knife.

She's inches from behind her.

Margret raises the knife.

Carrie notices just in time as Margret has a demented smile on her face.

Margret:

Sin never dies.

Carrie doesn't even seemed phased as Margret pulls back the knife. Carrie gives a sinisterly clever smile.

Margret takes the knife and almost stabs her daughter in the chest only inches away from her skin. Carrie stops the knife and makes a force field between the two.

Margret stares in disbelief

Carries smile grows wider and darker.

Carrie(darkly):

I've growing stronger,

Haven't you noticed?

Margaret's mouth gapes open at disbelief.

Carrie throws her against the wall with her powers as the knife sticks from her kneecap.

Margret screams in pain, and is paralyzed.

Carrie uses her powers to magically put her clothes back on to her naked body. Every single article of clothing. She approaches her mother slowly and menacingly.

Carrie(Cont'd):

You remember Billy Nolan

Don't you mom? You fucked

Him here on the couch and cut

Yourself all over you're ugly

Shriveled body screaming for forgiveness.

(beat) You want to be forgiven for your

Sins don't you?

Margaret screams in terror her face shriveled in torment

As Carrie uses her powers to turn on the CD player

And suddenly the song DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS by DISTURBED blares through the speakers. Margret cowers into the corner with her only good leg moving slowly in pain.

Margaret(terrified beyond recognition sniveling in terror):

Don't come any closer.

Carrie keeps on walks slowly towards Margaret.

Carrie:

What's wrong? (beat) this

Isn't my fault it's yours

It's all your fault mother dearest.

(beat) it's all because of you.

It's all of those times you've

Ever hurt me (beat) every time you hit

Me, neglected me every time

You would fuck those classmates that

I despise. every time you've ever locked

Me in that fucking closet grabbed me

By my hair and slammed me in there for

Hours. All of those times you've ridiculed

Me, mocked me, tortured me emotionally.

(Carrie uses her powers and Margret's

Gun from the dresser drawer) every time you made

Me feel worthless inside. Every fucking time.

I'm getting you back.

Carrie cocks her mom's gun.

Margret screams in terror even louder.

Margret(scared for her life):  
PLEASE CARRIE STOP! I'M SORRY

I'M SORRY IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED

TO HEAR? I'M SORRY!

Carrie laughs to herself sinisterly she starts to crack up.

Carrie:

Shut the fuck up bitch!

You have no choice to be sorry

Now you have no fucking

Choice! You're so full of shit!

You're not going to learn so

I might as well just kill you

And have some fun with it.

Carrie approaches Margret even closer Margret screams at the top her lungs repeatedly for Carrie to stop.

Carrie cocks the gun and points it straight at Margret's arm.

Carrie(Cont'd):

I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!

ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF?!

Carrie blows both of Margret's arms out and smiles satisfied as Margaret's still alive.

Carrie turns off the stereo.

Carrie(Cont'd):

There that's enough for now.

CUT TO:

Carrie tying her mom up with rope as she continues to beg for her life. Carrie smiles sadistically.

Margeret(pleading for her life):

Please stop, I love you Carrie

Honey please just stop. Please

I'm begging you. I'm sorry Carrie

I'm sorry, I am.

Carrie grabs a dirty rag and a bowl of kerosene and roll of duct tape and kisses Margaret on the cheek

Carrie(sadistically):

No you're not.

Carrie takes the rag and dips in in the kerosene. Carrie shoves the rag in Margret's mouth she gags and almost vomits. Margret continues to sob as the tears are rolling down her face. Carrie unrolls the duct tape.

She wraps the tape around Margaret's and half of her face and head.

Margret sobs and cries in pain and agony and begs for her life but we can't hear it. All we hear is muffled screams.

Carrie licks her mom on the side of the face.

Carrie(tauntingly):

We'll finish this later, Okay?

She punches her mom in the face.

Turns off the light and goes to her bed and turns on the TV as she undresses again and into her tee-shirt and panties she crawls into bed.

As Margret screams for help. Carrie pulls out the gun and points it at Margaret taunts her some more.

The TV blares another trashy talk show.

Carrie(Cont'd):

SHUT THE FUCK UP MOM!

(points the gun at her face)  
I DON'T WANT TO SILENCE YOU

MYSELF BUT I WILL!

Margaret cowers back in fear and reluctantly quiets down choking on her tears.

Carrie smiles back sadistically

Carrie(Cont'd):

That's better.

Carrie keeps her smile and flips the channels as her once cruel mother sit's in the corner powerless, weak and completely doomed.

Carrie talks to her mom cruelly mocking her as she's flipping the channels.

Carrie(Cont'd):

This is the life huh mom?

Margret submissively nods up and down.

Carrie chuckles to herself.

Carrie(Cont'd):

Don't know why I didn't think

Of this earlier! (beat) love you mom!

Margaret sit's in the corner the knife is still in her knee. She claws for it trying to grab it out of her knee. So she can cut the rope.

Suddenly BAM! The big long knife pulls out of her leg and into her left hand pinning it against the wall.

She screams in pain

Carrie turns around and puts a finger to her lips.

Carrie(Cont'd):

Shh..I'm trying to watch this.

Carrie then turns around and watches the TV happy as can be as Margret looks around and thinks of other ways to break free.

Extreme Close Up of:

Margret's grimy terror-stricken face. And every tear and bit of sweat that rolls down.

The sun is now almost completely set.

FADE OUT

61.

.BENSON'S APPARTMENT-THE NEXT MORNING

The entire apartment is dark and all we can see is a glowing neon green-lettered alarm clock on the nightstand that reads 6:10 and we hear Benson and Audrey moving around and bickering in the darkness.

Audrey(OS):  
Benson for Christ sakes!

Benson(OS):  
Well My prescription has run out

Again!

Audrey grumbles annoyed.

Audrey(OS):

Well big fucking deal the pharmacy

Opens in like three hours! It's not a big deal

It really isn't! just calm the hell down!

Benson(OS):  
it's important that have them now!

Audrey(OS):

What? You're fucking Prozac?

You don't even need it!

I pay thousands of dollars

A year just so you can go

And see this rich fucking quack

Who has no idea what he's doing.

Benson keeps on tossing and turning.

Benson(OS):

But he's right!

I'm fucking crazy!

Audrey scoffs.

Audrey(OS):  
You're not crazy Benson!

You're a salty egotistical uptight

Asshole sometimes (beat) a lot of the times

But you're not crazy! (beat) okay honey just

Please calm down.

We hear the sound of Audrey wrapping her arm around Benson

Benson continues to wrestle around.

Benson(OS):

Honey?

Audrey(OS):

Oh goddamnit!

Benson flips on the light the alarm clock changes instantly to 6:11 once he does so.

The apartment is dirty and dingy as any other place in Greendale as he puts his trademark brown trench coat on.

He storms up from the bed and walks into the bathroom and start's the shower.

Audrey(Cont'd):  
what now Benny?

Benson storms around the bathroom wasting hot water.

Benson:  
not less than 12 hours ago

You accuse me of cheating on

You knocking up some random

Sluts! Never being there for

You! And now suddenly you're like

My own personal fucking prep rally?!

Audrey puts her hand on her face and paces around the place anxiously.

Audrey(fed up):  
Benson! I can't do

This! I can't fucking do this

Anymore! I'm fucking drowning

In this mess you're suffocating

Me Benson! I can't have a moment of

Peace! Either I'm worrying about you're

Wellbeing of you, worrying for

Your life worrying for others in the slight

Chance you finally snap and kill someone else

Going to the fucking ER at least twice every fucking month!

Or I'm stressed out and angry bickering with

You! The rants the tirades the bitterness

The anger it's rubbing off on me too you know

That all to well! I've become spiteful and pissed

Off at the world! My fucking god! It just

Never ends! Either we're fighting and

Ranting at each other or you're injured

Or your complaining about your medications

Or how demanding your stupid dead end job

Is at a lousy fucking park! You're just

The manager Benson! It's not that fucking

Important! Just shut the fuck up! I can't

Deal with it you're killing me! I'm pregnant

Benson! You've knocked me up! You're going

To be a father very soon. Weather you're cheating

On me or not I'm still miserable! Just get

You're shit together Benson or I'm leaving.

(Audrey hastily throws on her clothes Benson looks

Devastated and is dead silent) I'll leave Benson

I'll take our child with me! He needs a father

In his life. But he sure as hell doesn't need this.

Audrey get's dressed as Benson remorsefully watches her leave.

Audrey opens the door and looks back at Benson.

Audrey(Cont'd):

I'll bring you your lunch as usual

(beat) it's not like you could ever get

It yourself because your job is too damn

Important to do anything else.

Benson(remorsefully):

I'm sorry Audrey

Audrey:

Don't apologize Benson

Just change.

The shower continues to run and the bathroom steams up.

Audrey glares at Benson.

Audrey(Cont'd):

Merry fucking Christmas Benny.

Audrey slams the door behind her.

Benson stares through his near empty dingy apartment sadly

JUMP CUT TO:

62.

.FARM-EARLY MORNING

We hear the sounds of pigs moving around and Chris's cruel voice taunting them.

Chris(OS):

Here, piggy, piggy, here I'm gonna

Bash your fucking skull in.

We hear a pig squeal struggling and squealing off-screen

Another bully screams as well JOCK

Jock(OS):

EAT SHIT CARRIE!

We hear Chris laughing.

The nameless Jock is laughing too.

We hear a hammer come down the pig continues to squeal and then BAM!

In a fast and blurry flash we see a pig with it's skull bashed in and brains and blood in the snowy ground.

Chris and The nameless Jock's cruel laughter continues through the title card.

63.

Christmas Day, 2012 

The title card disappears another one shows up

Bates High School Prom Night.

The laughter stops.

64.

.EILEEN'S APPARTMENT-MORNING

Rigby and Eileen lay in bed together naked and under the sheets implying that they had sex. Rigby's eyes are closed and they are both asleep and Rigby's dreaming. Roadhouse blares in the background.

65.

'S DREAM SEQUENCE

Rigby walks through a white and soundless oblivion like place slowly and cautiously. He see's Joey and the distance and waves. Joey waves back, walks towards him.

Joey:  
Hey what's up schizophrenic psychopath?

Rigby waves and shoots back with a sarcastic remark.

Rigby:  
Hey nothing much you narcissistic stuck up

Preppy rich boy piece of shit! Fancy meeting you here!

Joey walks up right beside Rigby and knocks him in the side of his head.

Joey:

Asshole!

Rigby:

Fucking bite me! You unrelenting salty

Sarcastic bastard! (beat) now tell

Me what we're doing here!

Joey:

You're dreaming obviously.

Rigby:

Obviously.

Joey:

You're also looking for Carrie.

Rigby turns to Joey.

Rigby:

What?

Joey:

Did I stutter? You're looking

For Carrie you jackass!

Rigby walks further and further into the white oblivion but suddenly sounds of oncoming trains pierce the silence. Rigby shudders.

Rigby:  
why would Carrie be here?

Joey shrugs

Joey:  
not sure.

(long beat)

Rigby struggles to make small talk.

Rigby:

You know I read this study on the

Winnie the Poo characters

And the mental illnesses of each character.

So Poo has OCD and is obsessed and Christopher Robin has schizophrenia you see the thing is…

Joey interrupts Rigby by smacking him on the back of the head.

Joey:

Look ahead dumbass!

Rigby:

What the hell asshole!

Rigby looks ahead and see's Carrie walking towards him in the distance. Rigby grows weak and timid. His knees start to shake. Carrie get's inches from Rigby's face with an awkward silence she shoves her hand down his pants and starts to give him a hand job. Rigby quivers and moans.

Carrie:

We're running out of time, Rigby.

Eileen calls for him off-screen.

Eileen(OS):

Rigby?

Rigby wakes up.

66.

.EILEEN'S APPARTMENT-ERALY MORNING

Rigby wakes up next to Eileen holding onto him tightly and smiling wide.

Rigby smiles back.

While the movie Roadhouse is still playing repeatedly in the background.

Eileen:

Merry Christmas Rigby.

Rigby:

Merry Christmas Dear.

The two kiss each other and Eileen nods down a little guilty.

Rigby(Cont'd):

What's wrong?

Eileen:

I know it's fucked up

Rigby:

What?

Eileen:

I thought of Margaret

While we were having sex

(short beat) I enjoyed it I

Did Rigby and I love you,

I do! It's just I think I l still

Love Margaret too!

Rigby holds Eileen closer and comforts her.

Rigby:

I don't care about that Eileen

(beat) I love you, you're always

Free to make up your own mind

And you know that. I'm just glad

That for the time being we're

Together.

Eileen smiles a little bit.

Eileen:

Yeah?

Rigby:

Yeah.

The two hold each other tightly, there is a long silence.

Eileen:

Rigby?

Rigby:

Yeah?

Eileen:

You were tossing and turning all night

I woke you up because (long beat)

Rigby:

Yeah?

Eileen(awkwardly):

I woke you up because you started

Masturbating in your sleep.

Rigby get's a tad uncomfortable.

Eileen(Cont'd):

Rigby?

Rigby:

Yeah?

Eileen:

Who's Joey?

Rigby:

Who?

Eileen:

Who's Joey, Rigby? You we're dreaming about him.

Rigby looks up at the ceiling

Rigby:

I don't remember who he is.

I don't even remember any of my dream.

Eileen strokes Rigby's chest and buys his story.

Eileen:

Works for me.

Rigby gets out of bed and puts his underwear on and starts to get dressed.

Rigby:

There's a Chinese place down the road.

Eileen smiles warmly, gets out of bed and get's dressed as well.

Eileen:  
which one?

Rigby:

The Scorpion Garden.

They serve some of the best

Chow Mien that I have ever had

Not even kidding!

Eileen nods a little bit as she sips up her jacket.

Eileen:

I think I've been there.

Rigby:

It's amazing isn't it?

Eileen:

If I remember correctly.

Eileen goes to her window open's the curtains and creeks the window open just a crack.

She looks out of the window happily.

She see's Benson's Car driving by but doesn't notice it.

Benson swerves haphazardly through traffic.

Benson(OS):

MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS BENSON YOU FUCKING ASSSHOLE

HOPE YOU'RE FUCKING HAPPY! YOU STUPID FUCKING FAKE!

Benson continues to scream louder and louder.

He swerves dangerously.

ANGRY DRIVERS lash out at him.

This Driver happens to have a southern accent.

Driver #1(OS):

HEY, WATCH THE ROAD ASSHOLE!

Benson screams back!

Benson(OS):

FUCK YOU BILLY-BOB GO BACK

TO ALABAMA AND GO FUCK YOUR

SECOND COUSIN!

Driver #2 (female)

Driver #2(OS):

SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS YOU PRICK!

LEARN HOW TO DRIVE!

Benson:

FUCK YOU!

Benson turns on his stereo and again it's that bad, deviously catchy and very poorly produced Summertime song. Benson turns the stations but it's playing on everyone. He screams absolutely fed up!

Benson(Cont'd)(OS):

FUCK MY LIFE!

Benson speeds on ahead ignoring all traffic laws and runs several red lights as the cars all come to a halt and more angry driver's scream out of their car windows. Eileen and Rigby both stand at the window watching the entire thing. And lights a cigarette. She wags her head back and forth lightly as they both find some sort of humor in it.

Eileen:  
I think we know that guy!

Rigby:

We might, his voice sounds awfully

Familiar.

Rigby slings his arm around Eileen's shoulder. He lights a cigarette as well.

Eileen:

Goddamnit! Is he insane?

Driving like that, he could have

Killed someone!

Rigby seems indifferent.

Rigby:  
possibly.

Rigby leans in kisses Eileen, and they hold there for a few long moments.

67.

.TOYOTA CAMERY-MORNING.

Mordecai is a sleep in his car, that is littered with fast food wrappers and empty liquor bottles. He has a note written on a piece of paper. Lying on his chest.

It's apparently some type of love note that Mordecai has written for Margaret.

CUT TO:

Across the street from Margaret's apartment we see a little 9 year old boy that appears to be a red cardinal as well looking uneasily from the window at Mordecai. His name is JEREMY. Margaret's son. Mordecai doesn't even budge. Jeremy pulls back the blinds. And once again we see Pop's walking down the street having withdrawals and screaming at anyone walking by arms folded, shaking and freaking out. We see Pop's reaching into his pocket and grasping onto a gun. He laughs maniacally and mutters to himself about robbing a

7-11 for drug money.

68.

.MARGERET'S APPARTMENT-MORNING

Margaret lays in bed sleeping soundly as Jeremy stands by the window in the background behind the blinds. He turns to his mom. And starts to nudge her awake.

Jeremy:

Mom, Mom wake up.

Margaret turns over groggily to Jeremy and opens her eyes slightly.

Margaret:  
What is it honey?

Jeremy:

Well, that guy is back.

Margaret sits up a little bit and looks somewhat concerned.

Margret:

Which guy honey?

Jeremy:

I think it's Mordecai.

Margaret sighs heavily extremely irritated.

Margaret:

Where is he?

Jeremy:

Sitting across the street.

Margaret has had enough but still remains a kind and supportive attitude towards her son.

Margret:

Honey why don't you go and open one Christmas Present

Early (beat) just open one before me okay?

Jeremy smiles excitedly.

Jeremy:

Really?!

Margaret:

Yeah, really go ahead!

Jeremy:  
Can I turn on my favorite movie

Too?

Margaret smiles to her son and kisses him on the cheek.

Margaret:

Go ahead, honey.

Jeremy nearly jumps in the air and runs through the living room like a kid in a candy store.

Jeremy:

Thanks mom! Love you!

Margaret:

Love you too!

Jeremy exits off-screen but is still heard jumping around.

Margret goes to her closet and pulls out a shotgun. She loads the bullets and walks off-screen to the front door.

69.

.OUTSIDE OF MARGERET'S APPARTMENT-MORNING.

Margaret treads through the snow shotgun in hand and walking up to Mordecai's car. She paces fast and quickly. Mordecai is still sound asleep. So she uses the butt of her gun to smash the driver side window open. Mordecai screams in terror. He tries to start the ignition but Margret pulls him out of the broken drivers side window as his car alarm goes off. A piece of jagged glass cuts Mordecai slightly Margret knocks him to the ground. The piece of paper falls to the ground.

Mordecai(terror stricken):

Margret I can explain this!

Just please put down the gun!

Margaret holds the gun to Mordecai's face as he stares down the barrels.

Margret(coldly):

No, Mordecai I've

Told you thousands of fucking times

To quit stalking me! I have told you

Over and over again to just leave me

Alone but you couldn't do that could you.

Why are you stalking me and what the hell

Do you want from me?! You fucking creep!

Mordecai:

I just want to talk to you!

Margaret cocks the shotgun.

Margaret:

Bullshit, Mordecai! I have a 9 year

Old son in there who watches you

Through the window in that car

Watching me jerking off, spying on me.

I won't let you hurt him Mordecai

He means the world to me! If I have

To kill you to keep him safe you bet

Your ass I will.

Mordecai(freaking out):

I don't sit in this car and jerk off!

I'm just nervous! I can't talk to you!  
Please just put down the gun we can work this

Out!

Margaret shifts her eyes for a second and finds the piece of paper now damp lying in the snow. She grabs it.

Margret:

What is this Mordecai?

Mordecai gulps heavily.

Mordecai:

I wrote that for you the day

I met you and the same day

That I had the nervous breakdown I wrote it when I got

Home that night (short beat) the same day I tried to ask you out. It's been with Me for at least 2 years now.

Margaret holds the paper and reads it out loud.

Margret(reading the note):

There she goes again walking

Down the street, looking alone

And isolated from the world much like me.

I try to open up to her and I get completely

Lost. House swallowed by the earth windows

Thick with frost, I reach deep down within but the pathways twist and turn, and there's no light

Anywhere and nothing left to burn.

Because I am this great, unstable

Mass of blood and foam. No one in her

Right mind would call her home my home.

Instead they all sleep in my bed curled up

Next to me drunk and hung over from the

Previous night of youthful indiscretions it's

All in vein. But she's different

And the dead trees in this miserable town

All call out her name. no one seems to notice

Me. She is so high above me and I'm just

Lying face down in the muck while god spites

Me and kicks me in the back. (Margret's voice

Grows sadder and heavier with more remorse.) I can't talk to her. I have nothing interesting to say. Third person day

Dreams, pain and sorrow try to drown it out any way I can

She won't come home. I am the one who will love and protect

Her why can't I just let her know that?

Margaret is the one for me. I know

I can never have her even if I tried but still I continue

To try endless cups of coffee, cigarettes 8 balls of

Cocaine and bricks of green. I just want her

We're the best couple never met to be.

I love her as much as I hate myself that

Is more than most would think.

We're meant for each other. How else should

I say it? Please just talk to me.

Mordecai:

That's all I wanted Margret just you.

Margret(ashamed at the way she treated Mordecai):

You're really not a pedophile are you?

Mordecai(soft spoken and melancholy):

No, I love children. I wouldn't ever hurt any of them.

They were always easier to relate to then adults.

They have their whole lives ahead of them

They're innocent and pure. Something I'm not.

I hate pedophiles Margret I'd kill each

And everyone of them if I had my way.

My entire life has been wasted.

It's all my fault, every goddamn bit

Of it.

Margret(filled with remorse):

I'm sorry Mordecai.

Mordecai spits up a little bit of blood.

Mordecai:

It's fine (beat) have a Merry Christmas.

Margaret puts down the note slowly. Feeling pity and sorrow for Mordecai. She has a change of heart smiles and picks up from off of the ground gently.

Margaret:

Would you like to spend Christmas

With us Mordecai?

Mordecai smiles faintly and dumbfounded.

Mordecai:

Do you really mean that?

Margaret puts her arm around Mordecai's shoulder

And smiles warmly.

Margret:  
yeah, I do.

Mordecai:

I would love nothing more than to

Spend Christmas with you.

Margret and Mordecai walk towards Margret's apartment with Margaret's arm still slung around Mordecai's shoulder.

Margaret:

Well come on in then.

Mordecai:

Don't mind if I do.

The two walk off-screen.

70.

.MARGRET'S APPARTMENT-LIVNG ROOM-MORNING

Jeremy sits on the couch watching an ultra-violent movie that happens to be NATURAL BORN KILLERS with Woody Harrelson and Juliet Lewis. He sits watching intently quoting the entire movie almost word for word. Fascinated with the extreme violence, heavy profanity and graphic sexual content.

Jeremy obviously got distracted and didn't open a present early as they are all sitting by the tree.

Margret and Mordecai walk in the door. Jeremy doesn't turn away from the TV.

Mordecai smiles contently.

Margret:  
Jeremy, honey pause it for second.

Jeremy pauses the movie and turns to his mom and Mordecai.

Margret(Cont'd):

Honey I'd like for you to meet

One of my friends his name is Mordecai.

Mordecai keeps his smile,

Jeremy walks over to Mordecai.

Mordecai kindly greets Jeremy.

Mordecai:

Hey Jeremy.

Jeremy:

Hi, aren't you the person who's been

Stalking us?

Margret remains pleasant.

Margret:

Mordecai's not a stalker Jeremy.

Jeremy:  
but you said he was.

Mordecai remains calm and neutral.

Margret:

Jeremy honey I was wrong

About that Mordecai's actually

A petty nice guy. You just have to

Get to know him he's staying for

Christmas. So you'll have time

To get to know him, just

Be nice okay?

Jeremy sighs a little bit.

Jeremy:

Okay.

Margret tousles Jeremy's hair lovingly.

Margret:

Which present did you open?

Jeremy:  
none yet I was waiting for you.

Mordecai busts out a little bit when he see's the movie playing on the TV.

Mordecai(excited):

Holy Crap! Natural Born Killers?

I haven't seen that movie in forever.

Jeremy seems excited as well.

Jeremy:  
you know this movie Mordecai!

Mordecai:

Of course I do! It's one of my all-time

Favorites.

Jeremy smiles a little bit.

Jeremy:

Do you wanna watch it with me Mordecai?

Mordecai:

Hell yeah I DO!

Jeremy and Mordecai scamper to the couch excitedly.

Jeremy un pauses the DVD and it seems like they're off to a good start.

Margret watches the two bond. And she smiles

And sit's down on the couch to watch it with them.

She curls up next to Mordecai slightly.

Jeremy watches intently as both him and Mordecai quote the entire thing almost exactly word for word.

71.

.PARK-MORNING.

SEQUENCE MONTAGED by HAND IN HAND by DIRE STRAITS

Still no end in sight to the heavy snowstorm. People are in the park regardless singing Christmas carols. Happy Couples attached hand in hand. Kid's sleeding happily down snow covered hills. We hear Benson's car pull up in the background and drives through the park gates we hear a promo radio advertisement for the re-releasing of Carrie. coming from the car. Benson drives to the side of the gate parks his car, turns the ignition off before the promo finishes. and steps out Melancholy. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bottle of Lithium. He stares at it bitterly and angrily takes a pill, and swallows it down dry.

Benson scowls and throws the bottle into the middle of the ice covered road.

Benson sulks off-screen.

72.

.PARK-UTILITY AREA-MORNING

Benson walks towards the garage and utility closet area. Pulls out his keys and spots the snowplow that Rigby drove into the tree the previous day. The snow plow sits mildly scuffed up and damaged. Benson has finally had it with his life. But still he gets on the snowplow miserably it looks like he's about to break down and cry. But literally swallow his tears and starts the snow plow.

73.

.PARK-MAIN AREA-MORNING.

Benson drives the snow plow mindlessly through the field in a haze. Audrey's words ringing over and over again in his head.

Then there is a sudden switch to slow motion.

Benson looks around the park and see's everyone happy

And enjoying the Christmas Season together.

Benson crains his head to look at everyone happy

And carefree.

Snowball fights,

Happy young carolers

And more importantly all of the happy couples.

Benson starts to get a loopy and lucid wide smile.

He looks ahead and see's the fountain right up ahead. Benson drives closer and closer to it straight in a line.

Benson drives the plow further and further towards the fountain dangerously and recklessly.

He doesn't even care anymore.

The citizens park starts to notice. They start to watch Benson's cryptic plan with even more cryptic motives.

They scream at him worried for Benson's safety.

Benson turns to the entire crowd and smiles.

Skips stands in the distance watching the entire thing nervously, while Maddy stands behind him lurking underneath a tree secretly spying on him as usual.

Skips yells out as well.

Benson I less than 7 inches of the fountain as it's about to crash and take Benson down with it.

Benson smiles relaxed and at peace for once in the longest time ever.

Benson gives a hearty laugh.

Benson(suddenly relaxed):

I think I've worked hard enough for a while, think I'll

Take the day off. (Benson turns around and screams it

To the entire crowd happily)  
DID YOU HEAR THAT?! I'M TAKING

A DAY OFF GREENDALE!

Benson jumps from the snowplow just in time

The crowd stares dumbfounded as Benson smiles

Wide turns his back and walks away casually as the large piece of utility equipment smashes into the fountain ruthlessly and demolishes the entire half broken and already frail fountain. Benson continues to walk away as happy as can be. The entire crowd is terror stricken. Skips bows his head smugly and gives a bleak, depressive grin at Benson.

Skips:

It's about damn time you've snapped

Benny. (pulls out his flask and raises it half way

To his lips) Better late than never I guess.

Before Skips can even take a drink. A hand comes in from off-screen and stops Skips from taking another drink. Skips turns around and see's Maddy standing there supportively.

Maddy:

Just stop Skips, Just put it

Down. You're going to kill yourself.

Skips seems irritated once again.

Skips:

Why are you even here?

Maddy:

Because I care about you Skips

And I want to be with you.

I like you, I really

Like you a lot.

You're all I think about

And I don't even know you.

Skips cries out tormented.

Skips(with a self loathing attitude):

I've done horrible things!  
You don't know me

You don't know what I've done

Just please stay away from me I don't

Want to ruin your life either!

I hate myself and you should hate me

As well!

Maddy:

I don't.

Skips cries out some more

Skips:  
well you should! Get away from me

I'm a fucking failure

I'm a joke just another cold black hearted bastard!

I fucking hate myself don't you un….

Maddy interrupts Skips next monologue right there by lifting the tips of her feet, to kiss Skips. She holds him there and Skips pulls away violently.

Maddy seems off put.

Maddy(remorseful):

I'm sorry Skips

That was just fucking stupid of me.

I'm sorry.

Theres a short awkward silence Maddy breaks it again.

Maddy(Cont'd):

Skips?

Skips then puts his hand around Maddy's shoulder and kisses her back the two kiss and don't let go for a good number of moments as the camera CUTS TO: BOTH OF THEIR FEET AS THEY KISS IN THE SNOW LONG AND PASSIONATLY.

Maddy's foot pops up in the air.

CUT BACK TO:

Benson walking leisurely towards the house his back turned on the entire situation indifferently people still staring at him. He get's 5 feet away from the front steps of the porch. In the background we see Skips and Maddy still kissing.

The crowd murmuring about Benson.

Suddenly, BOOM! The snowplow mobile explodes in a fiery wreck. Everyone except for Benon, Maddy and Skips are terrified and startled. They scream for help and some try to call 911. The fountain busts clean through as well. The entire fountain and it's perimeter are now just a pile of debris and wreckage.

However Skips and Maddy look like they didn't even notice catastrophe. Not even phased.

Benson walks up the front steps of the porch happier than ever. He's actually laughing at the explosion and property damage and making light of it.

Benson opens the front door. And slips off his trench coat puts it on the rack and sneaks into a pair of Mordecai's slippers.

The Music Fades…

74.

.BENSON'S OFFICE-MORNING.

Benson's office is drab, oppressive and depressing. It's almost empty besides a desk, outdated computer, a filing cabinet, a trash can, a whiteboard with the words A BAD DAY FISHING IS BETTER THAN A GOOD DAY OF WORK. Written in big bold letters. and a family portrait of Benson's family when Benson was possibly only eleven and even still looked miserable and angry. Benson's father looks like a stern and fantatical father who glares angrily at Benson in the photo his mom is looking dismally into the camera with not even so much as small half smile. Not much has changed until a few minutes prior obviously.

Benson busts open the door to his office. Wearing Mordecai's ratty but comfortable slippers and a bathrobe. Benson has a beer bottle in his hands. Still smiling. He sets the beer down on his desk. Goes to the whiteboard erases the overused and heavily clichéd catchphrase expression and instead writes MARRYING THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS, RUNNING AWAY WITH HER AND QUITING MY DAY JOB! WELCOME BACK TO THE LAND OF THE LIVING BENSON AFTER BEING GONE FOR SO LONG WE MISSED YOU!

He draws a smiley face in the corner of the whiteboard as well. He then sits down opens, his beer and drinks it as slowly as possible. Benson then turns his head off-screen to his desk drawer pulls out a wooden lock box and the key and comes back on screen. The box has words on the front drawn by a wood burner. The words read OPEN ONLY WHEN BENSON'S GROUNDHOG DAY ENDS. Benson takes the key and unlocks the box. He pulls out a soft pack of Lucky Strike cigarettes that look at least 20 years old and still unopened. Benson unwraps the plastic slowly, packs the cigarettes pulls one out and lights up his first cigarette is 20 years. Exhales it slow and indulgent leans back in his chair and pulls out a wedding ring box with the words RESERVED FOR AUDREY COLE! Written boldly on a sticky note and attached to the front of the box. Benson slides it past him and onto the table.

Benson leisurely smokes the cigarette. He then reaches into his robe and scratches his crotch a little bit.

Benson(calmer than ever before):

I need more of this in my life.

Benson kicks his feet onto the desk and leans his head back a little bit. He starts to blow smoke rings with her cigarette. He grabs his beer and takes a soft little swig,

Holds the beer in his mouth as long as he can before swallowing absorbing all of the flavor as possible.

Benson's cell phone rings. Benson pulls out the phone from his pocket as it continues to ring. He undoes the compartment in the back and takes the phone battery out.

He puts the phone and battery back in his pocket casually

And enjoys his cigarette and beer.

75.

.DOWNTOWN GREENDALE-LATE MORNING

Audrey walks around in a daze pissed off and possibly stoned smoking a cigarette. She looks down at the ground angrily she spots some random COLLEGE STUDENT on the street who's looking at her slightly turned on. She catches onto this and walks up to him seductively

Audrey(muttering to herself):

You're not the only one can sleep

Around Benson you fucking liar!

(beat) two can play at that game

You stupid son of a bitch.

The college student stares lustfully and awkwardly. He hides a bit in the corner. Audrey struts up to him with false confidence and false vanity.

Audrey(Cont'd):  
hey there.

The college student stammers nervously.

College Student:

Uhh, hey how's it going.

Audrey leans in a little bit and crowds him. The student quivers.

Audrey(seductively):

Pretty good, I noticed you and I'm not going to lie You're pretty cute. Got me turned on a little bit.

The college student blushes and continues to quiver.

Audrey(Cont'd):

What's your name?

College Student(BRIAN):

Brian.

Audrey:

Mines Audrey

Brian starts to shake a little bit more.

Audrey(Cont'd):

You don't get laid much do you Brian?

Brain:  
I never get laid.

Audrey:  
I'm a cougar Brian. Big tits

Tight pussy nice ass. I need a big dick inside of me

Right now I'm so fucking horny it's not

Even funny. How big is your cock Brian?

Brian smiles awkwardly.

Brian:

It's big.

Audrey:

Is hard?

Brian:

Rock hard.

Brian quivers Audrey subtly reaches down his pants, Brian nearly passes out.

Audrey:  
holy shit you're not kidding.

Brian:  
no.

Audrey:

I want you to come back to my apartment

And fuck the shit out of me! I need it Brian

You need it too, I can see it.

Brian starts to become short of breath.

Brian:

Do you have a boyfriend.

Audrey:

Yeah.

Brian:

What about him?

Audrey:

He's never home he never fucks me

Ever! His puny little cock isn't working for me

Any more. I need a real man I need a real

Good fuck. I need your cock inside of me

(beat) in my mouth, in my asshole, in my

Pussy. I need you to pound me until I can't breath

Until I scream bloody murder I want you

To fuck me Brian I want it so fucking bad.

Brian is fully aroused he smiles a little bit.

Brian:

I don't have a condom.

Audrey keeps her smile and digs deep into Brian's pants.

Audrey:  
I like it as is. No condom just stick it

In me raw dog.

Brian grabs Audrey around the waist timidly.

Brian:

Sounds good to me.

76.

.BENSON'S APPARTMENT-NOON

Audrey and Brian are having rough, hard sex fully nude on Benson's bed. Brian is pounding relentlessly as hard as he can pinning Audrey to the bed dominantly. He tits fully exposed half of her pussy can be seen as well as she screams bloody murder at the top of her lungs.

Audrey(screaming loudly in sexual pleasure):

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! HE NEVER FUCKS ME LIKE THIS!  
NEVER THE FUCKING LOW LIFE! FUCCCCK! CHOKE ME! FUCKING

CHOKE ME OUT BRIAN FUCKING CHOKE ME UNTIL I CAN'T BREATH

FUCK ME UNTIL I FUCKING SQUIRT! MAKE ME FUCKING TAKE IT!

Brian(pounding relentlessly while choking Audrey out):

FUCK YEAH! FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!

Audrey gasps for air shamefully enjoying the entire thing.

Brian is about to cum!

Brian:

OH MY FUCKING GOD! I'M GONNA CUM!

Audrey(asphyxiating):

CUM INSIDE OF ME!

Brian(climaxing):

FUCK!

Brian cums and screams loudly Audrey screams loudly as well.

The two finish.

Brian pulls out and lies naked on the bed next to Audrey.

They're both out of breath.

Audrey:

Jesus fucking Christ that was amazing!

Brian grins deviously and rests his head on Audrey's naked chest.

Brian

You wanna go again?

Audrey:

In just a little while.

I'm gonna be sore for a long time as it is.

Brian:  
Damn straight.

Brian starts to suck on Audrey's tits. Audrey giggles a little bit and hold Brain to her chest as he grabs the tits firmly and sucks on them.

Suddenly Audrey's phone rings. The ring tone is STAY by LISA LOEB.

Audrey sighs annoyed heavily. Brian won't stop squeezing.

Audrey pulls Brian away from her chest.

Audrey:

Hold on a second. It's my fucking boyfriend.

Brian lays back on the bed annoyed.

Audrey answers the phone.

Audrey:  
what do you want Benson?

CUT TO:

A Split-screen as Benson who is smoking another cigarette is on the other line and Audrey's on the other.

Benson(happily):

I quit my job honey

Audrey seems stunned at this statement.

Audrey(shocked):

What?!

Benson(takes a drag of his cigarette):

I quit my job! Just for you! (beat)

Well and I also quit because I hate it and

Been doing it way too long!

Audrey:

You just up and quit it?

Benson:

Yep! It's about time too!

No one weeks notice nothing

I finally quit that miserable

Dead end job so we can finally be together!

Audrey:

Okay, who are you and what

Have you done with Benson?

Benson laughs warmly.

Benson:

Benson's on permanent

Vacation! And he's going

To run away with the girl

Of his dreams and go wherever

She wants! Because I love you

And you mean the world to me!

Audrey suddenly seems remorseful.

Audrey(ashamed):  
benson (beat) I haven't remained

Faithful towards you at all recently

I'm (beat) I'm a fucking monster aren't I?

Benson still keeps his smile strangely enough.

Benson(heartfelt):  
I know Audrey (beat)

I know you've been sleeping around

I've known for a long time.

And honestly given the way I've been

(beat) I don't blame you. I've been

An insensitive asshole towards you

But I'm not going to leave you!  
Ever! I want to spend the rest of my

Life with you. I love you more than anything

Else it's true Audrey Cole I love

You. (beat) I don't care where you've been

Or what you've done (beat) you're

With me now, that is if you still want

To be with me.

Audrey starts to cry a little bit. She feels absolutely touched by Benson's devotion and still feels a little bit guilty.

Audrey(overwhelmed and tearful):

I love you Benny I love you!

I want to spend every last minute on

This earth with you! I'm sorry

I thought you were cheating on me

So I did the same to you! I feel

So fucked up I love Benson.

I love you Benson Lane!

And I just want to be with you.

Benson keeps his smile as it grows wider on the other line.

Benson(overjoyed):

I love you Audrey, let's leave tonight.

Let's go where you want. Let's never come back

To this town ever again. Let's get out

Of here just me and you.

Audrey(choking on emotion):

Yes! Benson! Let's leave

As soon as possible let's

Just leave together!

I-I I love you!

Benson is close to tears.

Benson:

I love you too Audrey.

(beat) come by the park as

Soon as you can. I have something

For you that I've been meaning to

Give to you for a long time.

Audrey nearly squeals with happiness.

Audrey(happy as ever):

I'm on my way right now!  
Don't move I'll be there as soon as

I can.

Benson:

I'll be waiting.

Audrey hangs up the phone and the split screen changes back to normal. She gets dressed excitedly.

Audrey:

Brian it's been great and fun but

With all due respect get your shit

The fuck out of here and never come back.

Brian scoffs annoyed.

Brian(irritated):

Fucking ridiculous.

Audrey throws on the rest of her clothes and goes to put on her shoes.

Audrey(Cont'd):

Get dressed Brian and exit out

The back (beat) and have a nice life.

Audrey grabs her keys off of the mantel

And rushes out of the front door.

Audrey(Cont'd):

Bye Brian, no hard feelings alright?

Brian gets up and gets dressed and starts to grumble.

Brian:

Yeah, whatever Audrey.

Audrey:

Alright bye then.

Audrey slams the door behind her.

And we hear her laughing excitedly running down the hall.

Brian gets completely dressed and rolls his eyes.

Brian(to himself):

This entire town is such a mindfuck.

77.

.MARGERET'S APPARTMENT-KITCHEN-AFTERNOON

Margret and Mordecai sit at the table in the kitchen of Margaret's apartment while Jeremy sits in the living room watching another gory and violent disturbing film. He's watching THE HUMAN CENTIPIED. Totally transfixed and glued to the TV Screen Margret has a cigarette lit and Mordecai is half way through his.

Mordecai:

So I mean is there is anything

That you won't let Jeremy watch?

Margret shrugs and takes a drag of her cigarette.

Margaret:

Well the way see it, you can try

And shelter your kids but it's not

Going to much good they will always defy

You and watch it anyways. I just don't really

Fight that battle. (beat) now if Jeremy

Wasn't as mature as he is for his age

Or differentiate what he sees on the screen

From reality and these movies that he enjoys

Were actually detrimental to his wellbeing

That would be a different story, but Jeremy is extremely

Bright and mature therefore I don't try and insult his

Intelligence by policing what he can and cannot watch.

Mordecai takes a drag of his cigarette.

Mordecai:

So no limits for what he can watch then.

Margaret:

Not exactly, you see I'm fine with

A gory slasher flick or any other bloody

Violent action or horror movie. With sex drugs and

Excess amounts of pointless profanity

But I refuse to let him watch anything

That graphically and more importantly mindlessly

Portrays sexual violence towards women played for shock

Value. That's about it. Other than that I pretty much

Let Jeremy make his mind up for himself.

Mordecai:

What about hardcore porno or anything

Pornographic for that matter.

Margret takes another drag of her cigarette.

Margaret:

What reason would I have to hide

Something from my son that everyone

Does at some point or another in their lives and is perfectly natural? I don't really

Bother to shelter him at all instead I'm honest

To him and I talk to him about something when

I feel that I need to, likewise he talks to me whenever

He needs to. We have an honest mother-son relationship

Without any bullshit. (beat) Like You see for instance this one time He got curious about his sexuality when his older

Friends told him how to masturbate and

Which porn sites to go to. So He watched some

Porn jerking off ashamed of himself and feeling somewhat abnormal and trying to make sure I wouldn't find out. And that I wouldn't be mad at him (beat) I was in the other room watching TV I knew what he was doing but I just let him do his thing. and when he finished I just sat him down

Talked to him about it and told him that it

Was perfectly natural for him to do this

And that everyone does. I'm just honest with my child

And I feel no need to shelter him from pretty much anything.

Mordecai smiles at Margret just when he thought he couldn't love or respect her anymore than he already does. Her statements and attitude changes everything.

Mordecai:

So (beat) who's the father?

Margaret:

Just some asshole in high school

He would always just bang and bail

And then he got me knocked up and skipped

Town, honestly I don't even remember his name

(beat) he was just a casual fuck buddy.

Mordecai rolls his eyes in disgust and takes another drag of his cigarette.

Mordecai(angry):

Fucking lowlife.

Margaret:

No kidding.

Mordecai:

I know a lot of those types of lowlife

Cocksuckers. I just want to kill each and

every one of them.

Margret smiles and jokes around a little bit.

Margret:

Kill them with fire.

Mordecai finishes his cigarette and puts it out in the ashtray.

Mordecai:  
What?

Margret:

Nothing just another failed attempt at

Humor.

Mordecai laughs a little bit and Margret starts to laugh as well.

Mordecai:

God!

Margret:

You know Mordecai I always had this

Feeling you were some serial killer

Or pedophile (beat) but I guess I'm just stupid.

Mordecai slips his hand across the table it touch's Margret's and she smiles happily and so does Mordecai.

Mordecai:

You're not stupid (beat) you just didn't

Know me.

Margret:

Common mistake?

Mordecai:

Yeah (short beat) common mistake.

Margret bows her head happily as her cigarette is still burning and then dies down.

Margret:

You say that you know

a lot of lowlifes and (beat)

I have a whole family full of them.

Mordecai gets serious and as tender as ever.

As his hand is still linked with Margret's.

Mordecai:

Yeah?

Margret(solemnly):

Yeah (beat) my dad was a pedophile

He drugged my friends food

At sleepovers and would rape them.

(long beat) he never got caught.

He always felt me up. He liked to touch

Me anywhere on my body. (beat)

When I was eight years old

I was in my room fast asleep

I was out cold. He snuck into my

Room (beat) he woke me up and handed me

A papier-mâché rabbit with one broken

Ear. (beat) he told me to only talk into

His good ear. He told me that he loved me

(beat) and he apologized (beat) he pulled

Down my underwear and told me to lie back

And relax (beat) he told me it might

Hurt a little bit he told me that

He gave me the rabbit because soon

He might not be here with me (beat)

He said he might be going away for

A while (beat) locked up maybe But it never happened obviously. He told me the rabbit Would keep me safe when he wasn't around. The Rabbit would Always remind me that he loved me (beat) he took off all of my clothes I begged for him to stop (beat) I told him he was scaring me but he just convinced me that everything will be alright and I believed him He laid over me stuck it In (beat) he took my innocence as I started to bleed it hurt and I tried to scream but

Margret(Cont'd)

couldn't I just couldn't And he finished and when he was

Done he kissed me on the cheek (beat) he told me that

He was sick and that he was sorry and that when I get

Older I can fight back (beat) he said I deserved payback for what he did to me. And through out the years he did it again and again and again. And one night I was sixteen drunk and

Met that lowlife and we started to fuck (beat) we fucked on a daily basis (beat) over and over everywhere we could

Under the bleachers the locker rooms the showers

My house anywhere (beat) he never used a condom

God knows what diseases he had, I don't even want

To think about it. (beat) I found out I was pregnant he

Took the last bus out of tone (beat) it was just like

Of those old black and white movies you would

See on TCM but sadly this was a reality for me.

(beat) I didn't bother getting the abortion

I'm just against that option all together

(beat) I decided against adoption I decided

To keep him I had to plan a way to make sure

That my dad never met Jeremy (beat) I had to

Make sure he was completely out of harms way.

And eventually I had him at 17. And when I did

I felt like the luckiest happiest person

Alive and a part of me that was dead was just brought back

From the dead just like that (beat) but next I had to take

My dad up on his offer. I had to fight back.

(beat) I came home drunk and stoned as Jeremy was waiting in

The car outside. I found that bastard in sleeping in his bed. I woke him up stripped down naked and said to him

To take this to the kitchen. (beat) so I let my

Dad fuck me (beat) I let him eat me out I let him ravage me until he was satisfied and when he was going down on me again. Standing by the sink I grabbed the toaster (beat) I wrapped the cord around my arm and I beat him senseless

Bashing in his skull he was near dead I beat him some more

Until he was dead until he was out of my life for

Good (beat) until I knew Jeremy was safe. I stole everything I could from the house everything valuable that I could possibly pawn for some money I put it in a pillowcase. I stole all the liquor and cigarettes I could get my hands on. My mom was sleeping in her bed she did nothing while her husband raped me throughout the years.

She did nothing absolutely nothing she knew what was going on this whole time (beat) I had to dispose of the evidence

I couldn't have her snitching on me. So I grabbed a pair of scissors from the counter and I slit her throat clear open.

Next I cut some electrical wires and dampened them to make it look like there was an electrical fire. I burnt the house down. I started a new life with Jeremy. And riding down

Margret(Cont'd):

And riding down the highway on Jeremy's first

Birthday I saw a small nerdy little girl hitch hiking

Down the road she could have only been about 16. (beat) she was wearing nothing but a tattered shower curtain wrapped around her entire body (beat) I picked her up I asked her

Why she's just wrapped in a shower curtain naked. (beat)

He words exactly were "He just goes crazy when I say no."

The girl turned out to be Eileen. (beat) and for the next 7 years we were having sex. For 7 years Eileen was practically Jeremy's second mother I was involved with her. She helped raised him for the longest time. I just happened to stop

Here in Greendale for just a little while(beat) but I got trapped here I never left. I never left Greendale, Ohio.

(beat) my entire family Mordecai were just a bunch

Of lowlifes (beat) they were all just a bunch

Of deadbeats (beat) I've done horrible things.

I never cared about you, until I got

To know you just a little bit. I like

You Mordecai (beat) do you think any less of me?

Mordecai's face is serious he cracks less than a crooked half smile.

Mordecai(earnestly):

I could never think less of you.

Margret smiles tenderly and squeezes Mordecai's hand a little tighter.

Margret:

Do you want to go watch a disgusting horror

Movie with Jeremy and I?

Mordecai:  
how gory are we talking?

Margret(quietly):

Blood, guts, gore, drugs,

violence, sex, nudity profanity,

Poor acting, bad implausible premise

(beat) you know the usual torture porn.

Mordecai smiles vaguely.

Mordecai:

Certainly (beat) I'd love to.

Margaret smiles back and starts to joke around a little bit.

The two are still holding hands.

Margret(with a slight sense of sarcasm):

Well then, we should get our asses to

The living room and watch that fucking

Movie!

Mordecai grins and chuckles a little bit.

Mordecai:

Agreed.

Margret rests her head on Mordecai's shoulders.

They both sit down on the couch next to Jeremy.

Margret puts her arm around Jeremy lovingly and pulls him closer.

Margret:

So what'd we miss.

Jeremy(dryly):

This deranged German scientist

Just kidnapped three people and sewed them

Ass to mouth.

Margret pecks Jeremy on the head

Margret(sarcastically):

Lovely.

Mordecai:

Any chance of anyone escaping.

Jeremy shrugs.

Jeremy:

Maybe, but it's not looking too good

For them right now.

Mordecai nods complacently

Mordecai:

Fair enough.

Margret also snuggles up against Mordecai a little bit.

Mordecai rests his head on her shoulders.

Jeremy snickers.

Margaret:

What's so funny?

Jeremy:

You two are totally going to end up sleeping with each other.

Margret busts out just a little.

Margret(slightly irritated):

Jeremy!

Jeremy:

Just sayin'

Mordecai tries to hold back his laughter. He's doing a horrible job. He busts out laughing as Margret turns to Mordecai she tries to look annoyed in the slightest but can't hold back her smile.

Mordecai snickers some more.

Mordecai:

Smart kid.

Margaret snickers too.

They both end up snickering as Jeremy watches the disgusting, controversial movie completely sucked in.

Mordecai holds Margret even closer.

Margret rests her head on his chest.

Jeremy sits on the other end of the couch still glued to the TV.

Jeremy(not even turning away from the TV):

I wouldn't have a problem with it.

Margret snickers some more, Mordecai grins and giggles a bit more.

Jeremy(Cont'd):

Seriously if you two were to go back

Into the bedroom right now I probably

Wouldn't even notice.

Both Mordecai and Margret bust up laughing some more.

Margret:

Right, like I'd ever have sex while

My own son is awake and can hear everything

That is going on.

Mordecai:

Besides, Jeremy I think you've

Gotten the wrong impression we're

Just friends.

Mordecai and Margret glance up at each other for a second with smiles that obviously indicate that they're lying.

Jeremy nods a little bit.

Jeremy(deadpan):

Yeah, real good friends.

Mordecai and Margret chuckle a little bit more.

They hold each other even closer.

78.

.PARK APPARTMENT-SKIPS'S SECTION-AFTERNOON

Skips sits on his couch tuning his guitar in his run down ugly apartment Maddy attached to his arm The TV blares in the background.

Skips:

I could've been a professional musician but

I've pissed that all away just like

Everything else in my life.

Maddy:

I tried to kill myself.

Skips:

Why?

Maddy strokes Skips's forearm a little bit.

Maddy:

Just felt alone, isolated from

The world. Drunk ass dad, whore of a mother

Perverted, sadistic shrink. I ran away

But didn't get far. So I tried took

The whole bottle of lithium and swallowed it

Down. (beat) unfortunately my stomach was pumped

Just in time to save me. At point I got

So stoned walking down the highway by the Christians all gave me Pamphlet's about burning in hell stupid pious fucks

Thought I would be scared.

Skips:

Scared?

Maddy:

Yeah, they tried to scare me into

Christianity about telling me I'm going

To burn in hell (beat) I was already there.

Skips gives the closet thing to a smile that he can give Maddy and strokes her hair sweetly.

Skips:

Well I'm there too.

Maddy:

Yeah.

Maddy has a half grin on her face.

Skips introspectively replies.

Skips:

Yeah but I think Hell's running

Out of room.

The TV is noticed off-screen as a NARRATOR speaks.

Narrator(OS):

You're watching Greendale, Ohio Channel 6

Stick around for the 4 o'clock news coming up

In only 45 minutes.

Skips:

I hate fucking hate the news.

Just as Skips says that another advertisement comes on TV off-screen, again it's the promo for the 3D re-releasing for Carrie in 3D.

_Advertisement(OS):_

_In 1976 audience's were scared beyond_

_Believe with Brian De Palma's terrifying_

_And creepy adaptation of Stephen King's_

_Masterpiece this Christmas for the first time_

_Experience Carrie like never before _

_In 3 detentions of pure unadulterated terror if you have_

_A taste for terror, than you have a date_

_With Carrie. Rated R _

_Now playing at a theatre near you._

Maddy clears her throat a little bit.

Maddy(sarcastically):  
What a wonderful movie to watch on Christmas.

Skips finishes tuning his guitar.

Skips:

Indeed it is.

Maddy:  
play me another song.

Skips hesitates

Skips:

I'm really not that great, frankly

I'm shocked you even like my songs

I mean I'm not even really trying.

Maddy:

C'mon play something.

Skips finds the right chords.

Skips:

If you insist.

79.

.OUTSIDE THE MEGAPLEX-AFTERNOON.

Rigby and Eileen walk up to the movie theatre box office practically attached at the hip. The place is totally abandoned and the snow is still falling with no end in sight. Rigby pulls out his wallet and talks to the BOX OFFICE CASHIER. He pulls out his debit card.

Rigby:

Two for the 3:05 showing of

Carrie 3D please.

Box office Cashier:

Alright (takes Rigby's card)

Credit or Debit.

Rigby:

Debit.

The cashier rings up the price Rigby enters his pin.

And the Cahier hands Rigby and Eileen their tickets.

And 3D glasses.

Box Office Cashier:

Alright and that will be Auditorium 6

Enjoy the show.

Eileen:

Thank you.

Eileen and Rigby smile wide leaning on each others shoulders.

Eileen(Cont'd):

Should be fun.

Rigby:

I just hope I don't shit my pants.

This movie scared the shit out of

Me as a kid!

Rigby Open's the door for Eileen and she cracks a joke.

Eileen(impersonating Margaret White's famous line):

They're all gonna laugh at you!

Rigby:

God! I wonder what the prom scene is

Going to look like in 3D.

Eileen:

I call front row seats!

Rigby:

Hell no! I'm not sitting up front!

I'll have to die of a fucking heart attack!

Rigby walks in after Eileen.

Eileen(playfully):

Pussy!

Rigby:

Alright then let's sit up front!

Eileen:

That's what I'm talking

About we paid the extra four dollars

For the 3D we might as well put it to

Use!

The door's close behind them but their lighthearted banter is still Audible.

Rigby:

Yeah, might as well! And you can tell

Me how it feels when that bloody hand magically

Pops up from the ground!

Eileen snickers a little bit.

Eileen:

Right and you can compare Sissy Spaceks

Tits to mine!

Rigby and Eileen chuckle curled up against each other heading to the concession stand while we hear Pops screaming the background once again at oncoming traffic.

He's screaming/singing a traditional religious hymn OUR FAIR LORD JESUS out loud for the entire world to hear. Cars are swerving off-screen and screeching to a halt trying to avoid hitting him. Crashing and wrecking People are screaming things like "GET OUT OF THE ROAD ASSHOLE!" or "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" or "GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY YOU MANIAC" as Pop's is doing this we hear him pull out a gun and fire it randomly as people are screaming and scared for their lives. Some start to call the police terror stricken.

Pops(OS):  
Fairest Lord Jesus, Ruler of all nature,  
O Thou of God and man the Son,  
Thee will I cherish, Thee will I honor,  
Thou, my soul's glory, joy and crown.

Fair are the meadows, fairer still the woodlands,  
Robed in the blooming garb of spring;  
Jesus is fairer, Jesus is purer,  
Who makes the woeful heart to sing.

Fair is the sunshine,  
Fairer still the moonlight,  
And all the twinkling starry host;  
Jesus shines brighter, Jesus shines purer  
Than all the angels heaven can boast.

All fairest beauty, heavenly and earthly,  
Wondrously, Jesus, is found in Thee;  
None can be nearer, fairer or dearer,  
Than Thou, my Savior, art to me.

Beautiful Savior! Lord of all the nations!  
Son of God and Son of Man!  
Glory and honor, praise, adoration,  
Now and forever more be Thine.

More gunshots, screaming and chaos in the background.

JUMP CUT TO BLACK

We hear a cellphone ringing

We hear and Mitch rustle around off-screen

80.

3:23 PM

OPEN UP TO:

81.

.MUSCLE MANS APPARTMENT-AFTERNOON

Amy and Mitch are rudely awakened by Amy's cellphone on the couch half undressed and under a blanket as the TV is still blaring. Amy's phone continues to ring.

Amy(barley waking up):

Ah, shit!

Mitch's eyes are barley open.

Amy(Cont'd)  
God who can be calling me now.

Mitch sleepily grumbles a little bit.

Mitch:

I don't know just ignore it.

Amy scoffs.

The phone stops ringing.

Amy:

Oh god finally.

Her phone starts to ring again.

She is now extremely annoyed.

Mitch grumbles some more.

Mitch:

Oh, goddamnit!

Amy scrambles for her phone and picks it up to see who's calling.

Amy:

Damnit!

Mitch:

What?

Amy:

It's the fucking studio

I have to take this.

Mitch holds onto Amy a little tighter

She smiles.

Mitch:

Was I any good?

Amy:

Your first time right?

Mitch smiles a little bit.

Mitch:

Yeah.

Amy:

Better than I could've ever thought.

Mitch grins confidently

Amy answers her phone irritably

Amy:

What the fuck do you want Eric!

CUT TO:

A split screen on the other end is not Eric but Kip instead as mentioned earlier. He bares striking resemblance to the real life spree killer Kip Kingle

Kip(pissed off):

It's Kip! And we're broadcasting in 20 minutes!

Where the fuck are you?

Amy:

Kip, find just find a replacement

Anchor I'm busy!

Kip(livid):

Busy! What could you possibly

Be busy doing?!

Amy snarls.

Amy:

Just find a fucking replacement!

Mitch get's dressed.

Kip(near screaming):

Believe me Amy! I would love

To just find a fucking replacement

But I can't! on this short of notice!  
It's not like any of us want you here

Anyway! Sullen fucking wench!

Amy:

Fuck you Kip!

Kip:

Fuck you too Amy! We're wasting

Time just get your ass down here

And do your job! We have practically

No time or preparation at all

And we have to air possibly the biggest national story

Of the year!

Amy:

What story are you talking about.

Kip hollers even a little louder

Kip:

There's new video evidence that just leaked

Onto the internet about the

Famous murder of Billy Nolan. Get down here now!

Amy:

No I'm not going down the fucking studio

This was supposed to be my day off remember?! fuck you!

Kip:

Don't do this to me Amy!  
Don't make me take the fall

For you not doing you're

Job! Please for fucks sake

Just get down here.

Amy throws her hands up in the air dramatically

Amy:

Fine Kip! I'm on my way

Jesus you have a bigger pussy

Than I do.

Amy abruptly hangs up the phone and starts to get dressed.

Mitch:  
what's wrong?

Amy:

I have to get down to the fucking

Studio and cover some stupid bullshit

Story about that lowlife rapist Billy Nolan.

Mitch laughs bitterly.

Mitch:

Are people really hung up over that

Sadistic creep?

Amy:

Apparently.

Amy is now completely dressed and walks towards the door.

Mitch follows.

The two walk out the front door and lock it behind them.

82.

.CARRIE'S BEDROOM-AFTERNOON

Carrie looks in the mirror in her bedroom while her mom is still tied up in the corner battered and bloodied but without the duct tape around her mouth. She's on deaths door all done to herself. Carrie debates either the red prom dress or the soft pink one.

She turns to her mom.

Carrie:

So mom, which one do you

think would look best?

Margaret gulps heavily and is growing more and more frail by the moment.

Margret(near death):

The pink one

Carrie smiles excitedly

Carrie:

Really you think so?

Margret:

It would suit you well.

Carrie gasps a little bit.

Carrie:

Good Call!

Carrie goes into the drawers and searches for the right lipstick and makeup.

Margret(remorseful):

I'm sorry Carrie.

Carrie shrugs indifferently.

Carrie:

Of course you are! You have no

Choice but to be sorry.

Margret:

I mean it. I was a horrible

Mother to you (beat) I've

Done so many awful things

To you I really am sorry.

Can we just call this off

Please Carrie.

Carrie finds the right lipstick and smiles completely ignoring Margret's pleas for mercy.

Carrie:

This works great

A nice calm shade of pink

(beat) you can barley even

Notice it (beat) but you

Know something's there.

Margret sobs quietly.

Carrie(Cont'd):

You see, I know exactly what's going

To happen when I go to the prom

Tonight. (beat) I've seen

The movie countless times.

(beat) a mean-spirited prank is

Pulled by sadistic classmates

(testing out the lipstick) a pig

Is slaughtered carelessly for it's blood

And then put into a bucket you tell me not

To go reasoning that everyone's going to laugh

Someone rigs the elections for the

prom queen and king are rigged most likely

By Chris (beat) we win Tommy and I take the stage

The bucket of blood falls drenching me head to toe.

Tommy the one pure soul attending Bates High School

Is absolutely appalled too bad the bucket falls On his head (beat) it's too bad he has to die I really do love him.

Margret:

And then what happens next Carrie?

Carrie still remains a nonchalant attitude.

Carrie:

And then I get pushed too far

I use my powers purely for revenge (beat)

The revenge I've always deserved everyone

Dies (beat) this is the classic formula for

A Greek tragedy. I look the doors

And windows to gym I make sure no one

Is going to make it out alive I kill

Everyone in the most brutal ways possible

And eventually I set fire to the entire gym.

(beat) only this time a group of people

Will try to stop me (beat) a group of deeply

Flawed and conflicted souls but nonetheless goodhearted

And good natured and deep down pure hearted.

And I will tell them it's too late and I'll

Tell them that we have to leave (beat) I'll them

That I have to protect them. (beat) and afterwards

We'll walk around and give this dirty oppressive town

A show that they will never forget. And when I come home

You will be pinned to the wall with butcher knives

Crucifixion style as always planned. I will make this entire house crumble to bits but this time I will escape

I will live (beat) and I will thrive with the ones I love

With the ones that deserve to be saved. We'll be just fine.

Margret breathes heavily and is getting worse by the moment.

Margret:

I can't stop you, can I?

The excitement in Carrie's voice grows.

Carrie:

Nope! not a chance.

Margret weakly tries to move any muscle possible. She tries her hand a little bit. But digs into the knife she gasps in pain a little bit.

Margret:

Carrie if you're going to go through

With this (beat) I should tell you something

That I should have a long time ago.

(long beat) you're father's name was Ralph White.

And I wasn't the same person I am now. I was almost

Exactly like you. I was bullied and tormented

Constantly. My mother was sick (beat) she had

Something very wrong with her. She beat me

She called me many of the things that I've said

To you through out the years she did many of the

Same things to me as well. I decided to spite

Her I decided to do whatever I could to make her ashamed.

My father ran away when I was very young

Too young to understand what was going on

(beat) he was a drunk Carrie (beat)

And I met you're father one night

I was 21 and I saw him from across

The room (beat) we did it (beat)

We had sex many times everyday.

I loved it (beat) I loved it I really did.

But night Ralph got too drunk he tied me

To the bed (beat) I wasn't in the mood.

I told him no (beat) he didn't stop

He didn't stop until he finished inside of

Me (beat) I could just smell the alcohol on him

I could smell it (beat) until it burned my

Nostrils (beat) until it made me sick I was

Pregnant (beat) pregnant with you

He found out (beat) and he ran, he ran with

Some other woman (beat) he never came back.

I turned to the most pious lifestyle I could (long beat)

I was just scared I was scared for both of us.

Carrie seems indifferent with no sympathy for Margret she shrugs slightly.

Carrie(shamelessly sarcastic):

Sad story. Too bad (beat)

Really that's just a bummer

(beat) but why should I care?

You only did it to yourself.

(beat) too bad my capacity to give a flying

Fuck is non-existent at the moment.

(beat) so what? You got raped and knocked

Up? Maybe you should've just kept

Your legs closed and maybe I would

Care granted that I didn't have to put up with 17

Long years of abuse from my own fucking mother.

Margret cries terror stricken some more.

Margret:

I'm sorry Carrie.

Carrie undresses half way and puts on the pink dress.

Carrie:

No you're not, and even if

You were I still wouldn't give

A fuck. I hate you with every bit

Of my being I fucking hate you.

You were supposed to be my

Guide into this world (beat)

You were supposed to care for

Me (beat) nurture me (beat) love

Me (beat) you were supposed to teach me

How to be a human being (beat) but you failed

You did more than failed Margret White

You did much more than that (beat)

You beat me (beat) scared me for life

(beat) emotionally tormented me (beat)

Psychologically fucked me over.

I'm going to be that way for life.

(beat) I've made up my mind

I have no remorse for you

No sympathy, no empathy

Just pure hatred (beat) pure

Animosity I'm glad Ralph raped

You. Not only because you suffered

Greatly for all these years as you deserved all of these years From the minute you came out of you're

Mom's stretched worn out little pussy.

That is a great reason why as well.

But I'm also glad because he raped you I'm here

(beat) I'm alive and everyone else can everyone

Else can finally get what they deserve.

You're going to die. I'm going to leave you here

In agonizing pain and then I'm going to cut you wide

Open and feed you to the dogs.

Carrie finishes throwing on the dress.

Margret shivers with cotton mouth and a bit of vomit pours out of her mouth.

Margret:

Why are you doing this?

Carrie:

Well honestly I've been meant

To do this my entire life.

(beat) but if you really must

Know I have a couple of friends

One of them gave me some great

Advice the other day that just really

Set things into motion.

Margret's eyes are red and puffy as she chokes up a little more vomit.

Margret(frailly):

What advice Carrie?

Carrie giggles a little bit.

Carrie:

Well the advice is if you don't mean anything to me (Carrie throws up her middle finger referring to Margret's advice ) then go fuck yourself! I can't tell you how much I wish I had the strength to just outwardly do that throughout the

Years than just passively and secretly getting my revenge

Through telekinesis. It feels great (beat) in fact

It's the most empowering feeling I've had in my entire life.

Margret sobs terrified just a little more.

Carrie smiles sinisterly.

Suddenly the landline phone rings.

Carrie goes to answer it.

Carrie(Cont'd):

Hold that thought.

Carrie answers the phone.

Carrie(Cont'd):

Carrie here.

Cut to a split-screen Amy is on the other line as she's driving to work she can barley talk as she giggles a little bit. We see her holding Mitch's head down in her lap. Mitch bobs up and down slightly and moans a little bit eating Amy out off-screen.

Amy:

Hey, sis!

Carrie seems a bit excited.

Carrie:

Hi! Oh my god! I haven't

Talked to you in forever.

Margret it the corner is trying to untie herself Carrie notices without even looking and ties the rope tighter telepathically, Margret struggles a little bit.

Amy:

Yeah! I know I missed you!

Carrie:

Yeah I did too!

Amy:

Well anyways Carrie it's kind

Of important that you go onto Billy Nolan's

Website.

Carrie:

Justice for Billy ?

Amy:

Yeah it's just that Kip is saying

Something about new video evidence

From the night Billy was murdered

I mean it probably leaked onto

The internet I mean I don't trust it.

Carrie:

Shit.

Amy:

Really just make sure that HOLY SHIT!

Suddenly we hear gunshot's off-screen and Pop's still screaming the same religious hymn. People still terrified and screaming And running from the cops. Mitch screams in terror.

Carrie seems really concerned.

Carrie:

AMY WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!

Amy veers off the road. Mitch is starting to freak out Amy screams loudly and indistinguishably.

Carrie(Cont'd):

AMY!

Amy drops the phone and looses the call.

The split screen disappears.

And Carrie rushes to her bed and pulls a laptop from under the mattress. She frantically goes to Google and searches for the website for Billy Nolan.

83.

.MEGA PLEX-AUDITORIUM 6-AFTERNOON.

Rigby and Eileen sit in the front row right next to the big screen. watching Carrie in 3D. They are the only ones in the theatre. anxiously munching on popcorn and sipping their sodas. they wear there glasses and as of now they are scared. And feels as if Carrie is coming off of the big screen and into the auditorium to get them. The bucket of blood is just about to fall. Eileen and Rigby take advantage of no one being in the theatre. They take turns smoking out of Rigby's pipe getting stoned. They are high as a kite.

Rigby(timidly):

So do you still think front row

Seats were a good idea?

Eileen(short of breath):

Well you know what they say

Hindsight vision is 20/20.

The build up on screen gets more and more intense. As it does for a minute or two.

Then the bucket finally fall and drenches Carrie at the exact same moment timed perfectly BAM! Mitch and Amy crash their cars right through the screen and into the auditorium Rigby and Eileen scream as loud as they can scared shitless. As they panic. They jump out of their seats and into the back row as Amy's car almost runs them down. They hide behind the seats. As Mitch and Amy get out of the car frazzled but not seriously hurt. Pops is still screaming the hymn off screen. Sirens are running and more people are now shooting at him. Pops keeps on singing and terrorizing everyone like a mad man.

Mitch and Amy stand speechless.

Rigby and Eileen are speechless.

The suspenseful music still plays from the speakers

Eileen looks down at the ground.

The pipe is broken and there's a bit of weed on the floor.

There is a big long awkward silence.

Elieen then starts to bust a gut laughing hysterically and can barley breathe. She rolls around on the floors of the aisles. Rigby start's laughing hysterically as well. They won't stop laughing.

As THE USHER and MANAGER rushed through the door panicking.

The manager freaks out.

Manager:

Is everyone alright?!

Eileen and Rigby laugh even harder.

Mitch and Amy stare at the entire thing awkwardly.

The usher snarls a little bit.

Usher:

It smells like fucking weed in here.

The manager then notices Rigby and Eileen rolling on the floor laughing and see's the broken pipe on the ground.

The manager get's pissed off beyond all recognition, grabs Eileen and Rigby and manually and aggressively escorts them out of the theatre.

Manager(Pissed):  
NO FUCKING CHANCE IN HELL!  
YOU'RE NOT GETTING STONED

IN MY FUCKING THEATRE ANY MORE!|  
YOU STUPID CRAZY FUCKING STONERS.

Eileen and Rigby won't stop laughing.

Mitch and Amy are still speechless and awkward.

The usher mutters to himself bitterly.

Usher(under his breath):

I fucking hate Greendale.

84.

.MEGA PLEX-AFTERNOON

The Manager bust open the doors Eileen and Rigby won't stop laughing. He throws them both headfirst out door.

And screams at the two of them at the top of his lungs.

Manager:

AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HERE!  
I SEE YOU TWO FUCKING STONERS AGAIN

AND I'LL CALL THE FUCKING COPS!

The manager slams the door behind him the two won't stop laughing still. While Pops's rampage continues off-screen.

85.

.BENSON'S APPARTMENT-AFTERNOON

Benson and Audrey lay in bed under the covers halfway undressed holding onto each other finally happy. Finally relaxed. Benson has a cigarette in hand and a makeshift beer bottle ash tray near his bed. Various liquor bottles laying on the floor. The two are finally together again just as it should be. We see suitcases packed full around them.

And plane ticket flight plan for NEW YORK departing at 4:20 pm sitting by their bed on a nightstand.

Audrey rubs her hand on Benson's chest slightly drunk.

Benson(carefree):  
When was the last time?

Audrey:

Ehh… about 2 years ago.

Benson keeps his smile.

Benson:

Well, I'm back.

Audrey:

Back for good?

Benson takes a drag of his cigarette.

Benson:

For good.

Audrey's eyes swim with curiosity.

Audrey:

You wanted to give me something Benny.

Benson smiles wide

Benson:

I'm going to.

Audrey:

Just do it dear, the suspense is killing me.

Benson rests his head on Audrey's shoulders lovingly.

Benson:

You'll be glad that I made you wait.

Audrey:

Why?

Benson grins.

Benson:

You'll see.

Audrey asks some more her voice growing more eager and excited.

Audrey:

Please, just show me now.

Benson hesitates a little bit and gets out of bed still smiling.

Benson:

Alright, alright but only because you asked

So nice.

Audrey's smile grows wider and wider. She is dying of anticipation.

Benson walks to the dresser and opens one of the drawers.

Benson(Cont'd)(sweetly):

Close your eyes.

Audrey giggles a little bit.

Benson pulls out the engagement ring box. Walks over to Audrey and kneels down on one foot.

Benson(Cont'd):

Alright, open them.

Audrey opens her eyes and is in disbelief and awe as Benson finally pops the question.

Audrey(overjoyed):

Oh my God!

Benson(as heartfelt as ever and close to tears):

Audrey Cole, will you make me the happiest person alive

And marry me.

Audrey(the happiest she's ever been):

YES! YES! YES! BENSON! I WILL MARRY YOU!

Benson is as happy as he's ever been.

Audrey nearly squeals she's so happy her voice get's so high pitched as Benson is now crying he puts the ring around Audrey's finger. Audrey looks at in disbelief and jumps onto Benson knocking him over as she holds onto him.

Benson:

I love you Audrey Cole.

Audrey(high pitched voice):

I love you too Benson Lane.

The two cuddle on the floor.

But suddenly Benson's watch alarm goes off.

The two bounce back to their feet frantically

Benson(overwhelmed with excitement):

It's 3:45! You know time it is

Right!?

Audrey:

Time to get to the airport and get the fuck out of Greendale

Forever.

Benson and Audrey throw on the rest of their clothes.

Benson:

Thought I'd never see the day!

Audrey and Benson then grab their suitcases

The AIRPORT SHUTTLE pulls up outside and honks it's horn.

Audrey and Benson run excitedly out of the front door with their suitcases and slam the door excitedly. They leave their apartment for the last time, they finally leave the gloomy Greendale for good. And they make it to the airport safely.

86.

.GREENDALE, OHIO BROADCAST STUDIOS-LOT 6-AFTERNOON

(switch to live-action)

Kip and Eric are seen pacing the studio both nervous wrecks waiting for Amy while the tension around the entire studio itself is filled with tension.

Eric:

Fuck! Where is she?

Kip:

I don't know but we're on in three minutes

And she still isn't here! We are so fucked!

They both pace back and forth faster and faster growing more anxious.

Eric:

Goddamnit! Do you know long

That murder of Billy Nolan

Has been a cold case!?

Kip puts his head in his hands and continues pulls his hair THE ENTIRE CREW mumbles to each other anxiously off screen.

Kip:

Over a year.

Eric:

No! exactly one year today!

the fucking one year anniversary right on the dot!

Kip:

No evidence, not a trace of it

(beat) until now. The entire nation

Possibly the entire world absolutely

Baffled over how this crime could

Be committed without anything

Tied to it. Finally some

Evidence has been leaked out

There and if we don't deliver this

Story we're all going to take the fucking

Blame for Amy!

Eric throws his head back violently

Eric(screaming):

FUCK! GODDAMN FUCKING AMY! SHE REALLY

KNOWS HOW TO GIVE US ALL A GOOD FUCK

IN THE ASS DOSEN'T SHE!

Kip struggles to remain levelheaded.

Kip:

How much more time do we have before we

Go live?

Eric checks his watch.

Eric:

Well, that's just fucking Great we all might as

Well just kiss our pack up

Our cubicles and go on welfare right

Now as we speak!

Kip:

What! How much more time.

Eric:

Less than two fucking minutes

Kip:

One of us has to replace her.

Eric(panicking):

GREAT IDEA! AND GET OUR ASSES CHEWED

OUT BY THE BOSS AND BLOW OUR INTERNSHIPS TO HELL!

WE AREN'T CERTIFIED TO FUCKING DO THAT! WE DON'T EVEN

HAVE COLLEGE DEGREES!

Kip tries to remain calm but is starting to thrash around.

Kip:

I really wish I had a dollar for every time

Amy has done this to us! One more fuckup and

We're both fired! We can't have any missing, absent

Fucking anchors any more never again!

Especially not now! Not when we have a story

Like this something that has captured the attention

Of the entire nation, not when there's new

Evidence. We can't do this right now!

Eric looks back at his watch and screams!

Eric:

OH FUCK MY LIFE! 30 SECONDS BEFORE WE GO

LIVE! WE'RE FUCKING SCREWED!

Kip takes over.

Kip:

I'm going up there.

Eric:

Alright! Go ahead it's not going to do

A damn bit of difference we're still fucked.

Kip shouts to the entire crew and walks towards the news desk.

Kip:

Alright change of plans!

Everyone just follow my lead.

Kip sit's down at the desk and calms down and centers himself.

The camera man does the count down.

Cameraman:

And we're rolling in 3, 2, 1 and go.

Kip is now on the air and professionally greets Greendale, Ohio

Kip(to the camera):

Hello and thank you for tuning into Greendale, Ohio

Channel 6 4:00 o'clock news my name is Kip Kingle

And I will be covering for Amy Blue.

CUT TO:

87.

.MARGRET'S APPARTMENT-LATE AFTERNOON.

(switch back to animation)

Mordecai, Margret and Jeremy sit eating a Christmas Dinner.

Mordecai and Margret are still sitting nearly side by side and still smiling. As Jeremy skimpily eats his food.

Jeremy:

I know you two have something going

For each other you don't have to try and hide it.

Margret takes a bite of ham and rolls her eyes playfully.

Margret(jokingly):

Jeremy just eat you're dinner please.

Jeremy gets a bit defensive.

Jeremy:

What? I know what's going on!

And I really don't care!

You two look great for each other!

Mordecai:

But that's the thing Jeremy

We're not together your mom's

Just a friend of mine.

Margret:

Seriously Jeremy.

Why would I lie to you?

Jeremy looks down at his plate.

Jeremy(profoundly):

Because I've never even met my dad

And he was a lowlife. And you don't want

To bring another loser into this home.

You don't want things to be any harder

Than they already are, so you choose to stay

Single.

Margret and Mordecai shoot glances at each other a bit serious. Margret turns to Jeremy:

Margret:

Well (beat) what do you want Jeremy?

Jeremy:  
I want you to be happy.

Mordecai's not a loser (beat) and

You and Mordecai really

Like each other I can see it.

Margret turns to Mordecai

And grins. Mordecai gives a grin as well.

Mordecai:  
okay so, I'm not a loser

But (beat) I don't want anything

That (beat) neither of you want

Or feel comfortable with

And…

Margret puts her hand on Mordecai's leg underneath the table and interrupts. And stares into Mordecai's eyes deeply.

Margret:

Mordecai (beat) I know

You probably don't want to go back to your apartment

And would you like to (beat) spend the night here.

Mordecai strokes Margret's hand back. And smiles.

Mordecai:

Yeah I'd like that Margret.

Jeremy smirks happily up at the two and then down at his plate and continues to eat the rest of his dinner. Mordecai and Margret walk off-screen.

Hand in hand.

88.

.MARGRET'S APPARTMENT-MARGRET'S BEDROOM-LATE

AFTERNOON

Margret opens the door to her messy and ill-kempt bedroom littered with dirty clothes and empty boxes with a dingy bed in the corner of the room and Mordecai follows right behind her.

Margret:

Sorry it's just a fucking mess in here.

Mordecai:

It's fine, my place isn't the tidiest

Either, so.

Mordecai shrugs a little bit. And stares awkwardly at Margret.

Margret closes the door and chuckles a little bit.

Mordecai gets a bit self-conscious.

Mordecai(Cont'd):

Sorry, that sounded stupid.

Margret smiles kindly.

Margret:

You're fine Mordecai. You just

Make me laugh.

Mordecai is still not at ease.

Mordecai:

so is that a good thing.

Margret keeps her smile.

Margret:

It's fine (beat) just sit down relax.

CUT TO:

Mordecai and Margret laying on the bed next to each other fully dressed, nothing's happened just yet. They're just smoking blunts and getting high. The room is clouded thick with smoke. Mordecai looks already a little baked.

They're eyes are little red already. They lay and talk to each other.

Margret(Cont'd):

So, tell me about yourself Mordecai.

Margret passes Mordecai the blunt and he takes a hit.

He passes it back to Margret. She takes a couple of hits.

Mordecai:

I was born in New England and

I lived there for a number of

Years. Eventually my family

Got deported but that's a different

Story.

Margret passes Mordecai the blunt.

Margret:

Why did you get deported?

Mordecai takes a hit.

He exhales and coughs a little bit.

Mordecai(stoned):

Well my dad was a filmmaker

And he was considered a pornographer and

His movies were deemed unholy all that

Fucking bullshit. He was just a B-Movie

Icon wanting to put his vision forth

He just wanted to make a living

Out of something he loved

To do (beat) but death threat after

Death threat we had to move to a small

Town in Ohio called Flagstaff.

That's where I met Rigby.

Mordecai takes another hit and passes the blunt back to Margret. She grabs it and takes another hit.

Margret:

So, what's his name?

Mordecai:  
Mark Alpha.

Margret chokes heavily on her hit and almost

Hacks up a lung.

Mordecai seems concerned.

Mordecai(Cont'd):

Jesus! Are you alright?!

Margret(in disbelief):

Your dad is Mark Alpha?!

Mordecai:

What you know him?!

Margret is astounded.

Margret:

Of course I do!

Prince of Puke! Pope of Trash! Of course

I know Mark Alpha! Jeremy's

His biggest fan! I can't believe

I didn't see this earlier!

Mordecai swells in curiosity.

Mordecai:

What do you mean?

Margret passes the blunt to Mordecai.

Margret:

On April 5th 1989 Courtney

Alpha gave birth to two children

One of them was named Mordecai

And the other one (long beat)

The other one (beat) she had

Mordecai takes a hit and exhales and grimaces sadly.

Mordecai(interrupting and finishing Margret's sentence):

She had a miscarriage.

(beat) I would have had

A brother. He never made it out

A alive.

Margret get's quiet and has a melancholy expression on her face.

Mordecai(Cont'd):  
I met Rigby when I was 11

We were walking to school

The first day at Lyle Elementary

For both of us. He looked so alone

(beat) he looked like me but only

On the inside (beat) I did a good

Job of hiding my true emotions

Rigby was everything that I truly

Felt inside that I was hiding.

(beat) some asshole knocked the books

Right out of his hands, smacked him over the

Head and just called him a retard

And just walked on by. (beat)

I helped him, I picked up his books

I reached out to him when no one

Else would and very soon he grew on me.

He was confused, angry, lost, scared, mistreated

And you could see it in his eyes. I felt

The same way but never said anything not one word.

I soon grew to love Rigby, I then took it

Upon myself to protect him for as long as we might live.

Mordecai(Cont'd):

I could never leave his side.

And I guess I did this initially because

I wanted a brother (beat) but he died

Before he even lived a minute and a half

Out of the whom and into this world he just died.

It killed me from the second I found out.

And I would just sit in my room for hours

On end cutting my arms and wrists before

I was old enough to know what I was really

Doing. All I knew is that it numbed the pain of never

Having that brother. (beat) the brother I was supposed

To have and (beat) and then I met Rigby.

And I made sure that no one would ever hurt

Him and I would never even dream of hurting

Him (beat) I love Rigby he's considered to be

Family to me. I just want what's best for him.

If anyone would ever fuck with him I would make sure

They would end up in an ambulance and stretcher

I guess maybe some damage was done. (beat)

All the suicide in family (beat) I just

Guess tragedy runs thick in my blood.

My aunt, my uncle, both grandparents

Eventually my mom (beat) Rigby

Saw it all, he saw my Mom's brains splatter

Clear across the ceiling while getting a soda

From the fridge. (beat) but still no matter

What, he stuck by me and I stuck my him.

(beat) his mom, his brother always doped

Up, always beating him fresh bloody lines

Across my arms, wrists, across my face.

Cigarette burns on my neck every day.

(beat) I've never actually told him

About what I do to myself but I don't have

To he knows (beat) I am damn sure of that.

(beat) and that's why when his mom finally

Snapped, finally guilty and remorseful

For 17 years of torment and abuse

That she subjected her son to (beat)

Well (beat) she shot herself in the head

And I made sure I was going to get

Him out of DHS custody even if I had

To lie and cheat (beat) so I stole some of

My dad's money in which he was paid in royalties

And endorsements. I bribed the jury with

At least close to a million, they took it

(beat) we got away clean and came here to Greendale.

Margret seems solemn and melancholy.

Margret:

Of all places on this earth

Mordecai, why would you move

To this shithole?

Mordecai is good and baked his eyes droop shut a little bit.

Mordecai(nostalgically):

Well when I was 13 years old

I left Flagstaff and came here

Because Benson was an old college

Friend of my dad's (beat) Benson

Still managed the same rundown park

And was still an asshole. (beat)

But towards me and my dad (beat)

He seemed to be a completely different

Person (beat) maybe a bit uptight

Maybe a bit of an asshole but he was an

Okay guy and he kind of grew on me that

Summer I stayed in the same rundown

Apartment everything was exactly the same

(beat) keep in mind that some crazy quack later

On medicated Benson and scammed him out

Of all of his money, he convinced him that

He was some psychopath and Benson believed

That bastard. That's when he really went

Down hill. But when I went back to Greendale

He told me that if I ever needed a job

I knew where to go, I knew to come back to

Him. We had nowhere else to go but Greendale.

If we didn't come here Rigby and I would

Be homeless. But with that being said

Rigby and I have narrowly escaped being

Fired so many times over the past five years

I can't really even count on all of my fingers

Or toes.

Margret smokes the rest of the blunt.

She puts it out. And gives a crooked frown.

Margret:

Lift up your sleeves.

Mordecai:

What?

Margret:

Lift up your sleeves

Show me what you've done to

Yourself.

Mordecai wearily takes off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves slowly and shows his arms that are completely and consistently marked up and down. He remains silent.

Margret trembles a bit. She rolls up the sleeves of her shirt and shows Mordecai her arms that are covered entirely in cuts and is equally as marked up as Mordecai's.

Mordecai bows his head just a little bit barley staying up. He looks suddenly quiet and composed.

Margret grabs Mordecai softly by the head and pulls him in. and kisses him. Mordecai and Margret don't even pull away. They start to undress. And they fall backwards onto the bed.

They have sex.

CUT TO:

The top of the TV in Margret's room as the papier-mâché rabbit her father gave her many years ago. The one with the bad ear. Sit's crowning on top watching over the two.

FADE OUT.

89.

6:55 PM, EXACTLY 35 MINUTES REMAIN BEFORE PROM.

90.

.BATES HIGH SCHOOL-GYM-NIGHT

The gym is barley even filled yet as Chris and the Jock heard earlier killing the pig laugh cruelly as they stand on a ladder placing the bucket of pigs blood on the balance beam above the stage attaching a rope.

Chris stands holding

The rope while the jock places the bucket strategically

To drench Carrie with the thick red blood.  
Sick cruel bastards

Sick fucks

Sick vicious, nihilistic teenage cunts

Too many of them in the world.

But after tonight they're population will drop just like flies.

Jock:

Will you just hold the fucking rope

Still!

Chris:

I am you stupid shit stop moving the bucket.

Jock:

I told you not too call me that!

Chris scoffs.

Chris:

Fuck you too then!

The jock laughs snidely

Jock:

Tell you what hold that rope

Still and I'll give you the honor

Pulling it and sending this bucket

Straight down on that stupid bitch Carrie

White.

Chris retorts wittily.

Chris:

Deal.

Jock:

Eat shit Carrie.

Chris grows even smugger

Chris:

Oh don't worry she will.

Chris's dumbest, stupidest fucking statement yet.

Carrie's not the one eating shit, that's been made very clear.

Again we hear Pops still screaming that same religious hymn off-screen. And still out of his fucking mind. No one seems to notice.

91.

.TOMMY'S GEO-NIGHT

Tommy drives down the road in his battered car in a tuxedo. He turns on his stereo and plays track 6 from his Mix CD. WHY DON'T YOU GET A JOB? By THE OFFSPRING. He lights a cigarette and smiles, happy and totally unaware of what is about to happen. He starts to sing along. He takes a drag of his cigarette and looks in the rearview mirror he talks to himself.

Tommy:

I'm not going to lie!

I'm just going to say it flat

Out, I love you Carrie!

It's that simple! I'm going

To tell her just how I feel.

Tommy takes a drag of his cigarette.

92.

.POLICE STATION-NIGHT

Meanwhile two POLICE OFFICERS sit on the computer on the website Justice for Billy Nolan.

One of the officers is getting impatient.

Police Officer #1:

Okay, stop screwing around

And tell me what's so goddamn important.

The second Police Officer clicks on a link.

Police Officer #2:

Alright well, this new found video

Evidence in the Billy Nolan case

taken from a cell phone outside of

The house right when before he was

Murdered.

The first officer scoffs.

Police Officer #1:

Evidence! This case

Has been cold for exactly

A year now! I haven't seen family  
all night it's Christmas stop

Wasting my time and let me go home!

Police Officer #2:

Sheriff I'm not wasting your time

just watch this please.

The officer scoffs again.

Police Officer #1:

You have literally one minute

Let's go.

The other officer clicks on the video.

Police Officer #2:

Alright here we go.

CUT TO:

A CLOSE UP OF THE COMPUTER SCREEN

The mobile video is shaky and poorly taken. The setting is obviously outside of Billy's house. In the corner we see a mystic figure near levitating to the backyard past the fence. And inside Billy's house it's obviously Carrie.

The door magically closes behind her. We hear Billy yelling off-screen and in his house.

Billy(OS):

What the fuck! Carrie you

Dumb Bitch what are you doing here! (no reply)  
don't you fucking touch me Carrie!

Get the fuck off of me! (his voice grows more

And more desperate and terrified) CARRIE WHAT

ARE YOU DOING!? CARRIE! CARRIE! CARRIE!

JUST STOP, STOP GODDAMNIT! STOP PLEASE

I BEG YOU I BEG YOU JUST PLEASE STOP!  
I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I SHOULD

HAVE STOPPED REALLY I SHOULD HAVE

I SHOULD HAVE STOPPED WHEN YOU ASEKD ME

TOO! CARRIE! NOOOOOOOO! NOOOOO!  
FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CARRIE! CARRIE NO

(we hear a chainsaw run off-screen)

NOOO! FUCK FUCK! NOO! I'M SORRY CARRIE

I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY JUST STOP.

We then see Billy's blood and gut's hit the living room window. The chainsaw stops. Running and the person behind the camera is in shock and disbelief and is terrified he hides in the bushes.

BILLY NOLAN IS DEAD.

Cameraman(OS):

Oh my God! Oh god!  
Holy shit! Oh dear God!

We then see Carrie peaking out of the window and the cameraman tries to hide from her. But Carrie who is drenched in Billy's blood does see him and she smiles sinisterly.

Cameraman(Cont'd)(OS):

Oh God! She saw me!  
She fucking saw me.

Carrie turns away from the window and off-screen. Suddenly Billy's house is set magically on fire. And Carrie walks from the burning house. As the camera man cowers in the bushes. He cries out in terror and runs away with the camera still rolling. Suddenly we hear a thump in his skull. He drops the phone. It lays on the ground We get a close up shot of his smashed in skull. As pickaxe is hanging from it.

THE CAMERAMAN IS DEAD.

Billy's house burns in the background as Carrie picks up the phone with the camera still recording. She smiles into the lens sinisterly. Opens her mouth up wide and does a monster like growl as she spits up a violent purple fluid onto the lens. Sirens and people screaming in terror are in the background.

The video rustles away and the screen turns blue.

CUT BACK TO:

Both Police Officers they are both in shock.

Police Officer #2:

I think we found our killer.

Police Officer #1(deeply disturbed):

All of this time it was Carrie White.

(beat) get in the car we're going

By her house we're going to arrest her once

And for all. And just fucking end this

Entire thing.

The second officer grabs his badge and his gun.

Police Officer #2:

She's at the Bates High School

Senior Prom.

The first officer snarls in disgust

As both officer rush off-screen and to their cars.

Police Officer #1:

Merry Fucking Christmas!

Police Officer #2:

My thoughts exactly.

93.

.7-11 CONVIENCE STORE-NIGHT

The CASHIER helps A CUSTOMER who is buying a six pack of beer. She bags his beer and hands him the receipt. Pops waits in line shaking badly from with drawls and in his pocket holding a gun.

Cashier:

Merry Christmas.

Customer:

Hey, thanks you too.

Pops walks up to the counter

Cashier:

Good Evening sir what can I do

For you tonight.

Pops is still shaking.

He draws the gun from his pocket and points it at the cashier as she screams in terror.

Pops(at the top of his lungs):

GIVE ME ALL OF YOU'RE FUCKING

MONEY NOW!

The cashier struggles and opens the cash register cowering in terror her hand under the counter finger on the silent alarm. She trembles to push it Pops notices.

Pops(Cont'd):

GET YOUR HAND OFF OF THAT FUCKING

ALARM!

He shoot's the cashier in the arm.

She screams in pain but it's just a flesh wound.

The cashier grabs a bag and stuffs it full of money.

Cashier(screaming in terror and filling the sack full of money):

ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! DON'T SHOOT AGAIN I'M SORRY.

The cashier fills the entire plastic bag with everything in the register fearfully hands to Pops with her good arm.

Pops the gun back and automatically apologizes to the cashier.

Pops:

I'm sorry I had to do this

I'm sorry about your arm

Have a Merry Christmas.

Pops exit's the store and into his beat up get away car. The chorus of the song CAPTIAN JACK by BILLY JOEL blares through is car stereo. And he speeds away.

The clerk mutters to herself.

Clerk(faintly):

I fucking hate Greendale.

94.

.CARRIE'S HOUSE-MAIN LIVING AREA-NIGHT

Carrie is all dressed and ready to go.

Carrie carelessly drags her mom's near dead, badly injured, nearly breathing bound body down the stairs by her feet. She tries to scream but can barley find the energy. But involuntary yelps of pain come through the gag now placed back in her mouth. Carrie scolds her malevolently.

Carrie:

Goddamnit! Shut the fuck up!

You pathetic piece of shit!

You're so fucking annoying!

You're even annoying when

You're barley even alive!

Fucking bitch! Where's your worthless

Fucking God now! Jesus Christ!

Margret continues to whimper.

Carrie drags her faster down the stairs intentionally banging her head viciously on every step.

Carrie(Cont'd):

I said shut the fuck up!

You stupid fucking cunt!  
Shut the fuck up! Tommy's

Going to be here any second and the last

Thing I need is your fucking bitching and moaning!  
He already thinks we're fucked up as it is!

God! You only did this to yourself!  
So quit your fucking complaining

And take it like a fucking adult for

Once in your miserable pathetic

Life! Just shut the fuck up! The more

You scream the worst it's going

To be when I get home!

Margret calms down and sucks it up.

Carrie(Cont'd):

Thank you, that's more like it.

Carrie finishes dragging Margret down the stairs and drags her to the closet in which Margret locked her in many times before. She opens the door and violently throws her in head first. She flies in there and bangs her head on the wall and splits her chin wide open it starts to bleed all over the floor of the closet. Carrie pulls out a cigarette and is about to light it. Carrie stands at the closet door frame and notices her chin being split open she shakes her head back and forth a little bit.

Carrie(Cont'd):

And to think that if you treated

Me with even a shred of decency

None of this would have ever happened.

(beat) we'd probably be good friends right now

But welcome to the real world you see, this is what you get when you beat and Neglect your own child for 17 almost

18 years. You thought I wouldn't turn on you

(beat) you thought I would just sit back and take it

For as long as you gave it to me. (beat) you see

The ironic is that you often criticize me for having Sex whither it's true or false you didn't Care you still beat me. (beat) but at my Age you were a real fucking slut weren't You? So much so that you allowed yourself to get raped. Still no sympathy at all I hope it hurt and felt as

Carrie(Cont'd):

horrible as I could ever imagine! You were a stupid fucking slut and still are! I hope if in the odd chance you do live

I hope you get brutally raped every fucking day of the year for all I care! I've lost my fucking mind there's not a shadow of doubt about that! Obviously if I'm degrading and torturing you like this! And it's also a pretty good sign that I've gone crazy if I'm about to whole massacre an entire school town Mother knows best, fuck you!

Margret whimpers in pain and agony some more.

Carrie snaps back some more.

Carrie(Cont'd):

Okay! And shut the fuck up and stop bleeding all over The fucking floor! What were you raised in a barn or something!

Carrie is about to light her cigarette but we hear Tommy's geo pull up in the background and the same OFFSPRING song blaring from his car right as she does.

We hear the horn honk.

Carrie smiles sadistically at Margret.

Carrie(Cont'd):

Well Showtime! got to go

Bye!

Margret whimpers in pain some more.

And Carrie turns back to her for a second.

Carrie(Cont'd):

Oh mom by the way

(pulls out gun and points it at Margret)

You've been so good

I think you deserve the easy way out

So (long beat) DIE!

Carrie pulls the trigger and the guns not even loaded.

Margret whimpers in terror some more as Carrie laughs sadistically.

Carrie(Cont'd):

Goddamn you're fucking stupid I'm not

going to kill you yet! If you're not suffering

What fun is this for me? Now sit in here

And pray for forgiveness. You're going

To need it.

Carrie smiles and shuts the door Margret.

As she does the screen cuts to black.

Open up to:

95.

.COP CAR-NIGHT

The two police officers driving to Bates High School to arrest Carrie.

Police Officer #1:

Alright we're dealing with a fucking

Sociopath here.

Police Officer #2:

Don't need to tell me that

Twice.

Police Officer #1:

Okay so we want to handle

This as smoothly as possible

Okay?

Police Officer #1:  
I'm serious as smooth as possible

We have to play this one by

The books…

Before the Officer can even finish that sentence Pops swerves dangerously and violently in front of them. With the same Billy Joel song just playing. Both cops slam on the break and nearly fly through the windshield.

Police Officer #2:

WHAT THE FUCK!

Pops speeds away.

Police Officer #1:

GODDAMNIT! NOT NOW!

The second police officer turns on the siren and chases Pops down.

The first police officer talks through the radio loudspeaker and orders Pops to pull over and stop.

Police Officer #1(Cont'd):

Sir pull over your vehicle now!

Pops flips the officers off out of the window.

Pops(OS):

FUCKING BITE ME!

Pops speeds away.

And the officers chase him in hot pursuit.

They call in for backup on their walkie-talkies.

They frantically both chase Pops down the road and towards Bates High School.

Police Officer #2:

GOD! I'LL BE GLAD WHEN THIS

NIGHT IS OVER.

96.

.PARK-NIGHT

The snow has not yet stopped falling.  
Eileen and Rigby walk through the park again attached at the arm. And notice the place torn to shreds and they stare in amazement as they look at the demolished fountain still spurting water and the charred shattered snowmobile. And all of the derbies.

Rigby(still stoned):

What the fuck happened

Eileen:

Your guess is as good is mine.

They both gawk at the scene.

After a few moments Rigby's phone rings.

Rigby reaches for it and pulls it out of his pocket.

Eileen(Cont'd):

Who is it?

Rigby:

I don't know it's from New York.

Eileen seems a bit baffled as does Rigby.

Eileen:

New York?

Rigby answers it.

Rigby:

Hello.

The screen splits again as we see Benson finally in his hotel bed with Audrey and finally out of Greendale. The blinds are open and the snow is falling heavily there too.

And we can see the entire city with the Empire State Building right outside of their window.

Benson:

Hey Rigby.

Elieen:

Who is it?

Rigby:

It's Benson.

Eileen:

Why the hell is he in New York!

Rigby seems a bit freaked out.

Rigby:

Benson, what happened here

At the Park the fountain and

The snow mobile is destroyed.

And why are you in New York

What's going on, are you alright?

Benson smiles wide.

Benson:

Pretty good

I've never been better in my entire life!

You?

Rigby:

I'm alright

Benson:

Eileen?

Rigby:

She's good.

Benson:

Mordecai?

Rigby:

He should be fine.

Benson keeps his smile Audrey leans closer to him.

Benson:

Everyone else?

Rigby:

I'm not sure. Benson what is

Going on.

Benson stretches his feet out over the bed.

Benson:

Well I've left Greendale with Audrey

I've finally quit that miserable

Job, we're getting married here

Very soon (beat) and I'm in New York

Right now and (beat) what else I

Didn't have time to say goodbye to

Everyone. I had to leave right away.

So I decided to call you and tell

You that I'm going to miss you

And I wish I could have said

That in person but (beat)

No matter how batshit insane!

You and Mordecai drove me I still

Think of you as sons and family

To me. I'm going to miss you.

I really am.

Rigby seems a bit emotional.

Rigby:

You really mean that

About me and Mordecai?

Benson:

I do. I always have thought

Of you two that way I just never really

Expressed it like I should've and

I really wish the best for both of

You. And I really am going to miss

Everything (beat) well not everything

Just everyone.

Rigby:

Benson, I don't know what to

Say.

Benson:

Don't say anything just write

Me once and a while and (beat)

Tell everything I said to you

To Mordecai, and everyone else.

Even Carrie. (beat) you have my number

Right?

Rigby:

Yeah, yeah I-I do.

Benson:

Well then hit me up on Facebook

And you know call me anytime

Same for Mordecai. Okay?

Rigby chokes a little bit.

Rigby:

Okay.

Benson:  
I got to go.

But just keep in touch with me

(beat) in hindsight it's been nice working with

You and it's been nice knowing you. (beat) you

Know what they say hindsight vision is 20/20.

Rigby smiles and laughs a little bit.

Rigby:

I know how that one goes.

(long beat)

Benson(genuine):

Well (long beat) goodbye Rigby.

I was honored to know you.

Rigby(on the verge of tears):

My thoughts exactly.

Benson(on the verge of tears):

Bye.

Rigby(frailly):

Bye.

Benson hangs up the phone.

And the split in the screen is now gone.

Rigby fragily puts the phone down from his face

Tears run rapidly. Rigby snivels and starts to have an emotional breakdown.

Eileen is now really concerned.

Eileen(tenderly):

Rigby, what's wrong.

Rigby starts to bawl violently.

Rigby(breaking down):

Benson's gone! So is Audrey!

They moved to New York! They're never coming back

Eileen:

Oh, Rigby I'm sorry.

Rigby(completely overwhelmed and depressed):

The only fucking time he ever acts like

A human being is when he's a million miles

Away! A million fucking miles! Everyone's leaving

Me! My dad, Nancy, and now what? Benson and Audrey they're fucking gone! And I'm stuck here in this depressing fucking town! I'm going to die here! Why does everyone have to

Leave me! Why does it have to change always! Goddamnit!

Eileen holds Rigby tight and he breaks down in her arms.

Rigby(Cont'd):

There's going to be another manager here.

And I'm going to get attached he's going to

Leave and so is everyone else. I'm going

To loose everyone and I'm going to die

In this shithole!

Eileen:

I'm not going anywhere Rigby

And Niether is Mordecai.

We won't leave you.

Rigby breaks down and Eileen leads him to the bench.

Eileen(Cont'd):

Come on honey just sit down.

The two sit down as Rigby is still sobbing in Eileen's arms.

She looks down and notices Carrie's I-pod. She picks it up.

Rigby notices.

Rigby:

What is it?

Eileen:

It looks like Carrie's I-pod.

Rigby examines it and notices the custom made sticker TASTE FOR TERROR.

Rigby:

It is her I-pod.

Eileen:

Well we should go drop by her

House. There's no way she's left

For prom this early.

Rigby(gasping for air):

Okay

The two walk out of the park with Carrie's I-pod. Rigby is almost completely wrapped around Eileen's left arm.

97.

.CARRIE'S FRONT PORCH-NIGHT

Rigby and Eileen stand on Carries front porch with their motor running. Rigby has seemed to have calmed down a little bit. They've been standing there for a few minutes.

Eileen:

Well come by later?

Rigby still sobs a little bit.

Rigby:

Well, maybe just hold on a second.

Eileen seems a bit nervous.

Eileen:

Rigby, no ones home.

98.

.CARRIE'S HOUSE-NIGHT

Rigby turns the doorknob the front door was left unlocked.

Rigby walks inside.

Rigby:

Come on, let's just drop it off

On her counter.

Rigby goes in further as Eileen seems a bit uptight as she should be.

Eileen:  
Rigby get back here!  
Do you really want to go to jail.

Rigby keeps on walking with the I-pod.

Eileen reluctantly follows him.

Rigby:

I've done this before Carrie

Doesn't really mind it. So it should be fine.

Eileen:

Are you sure?

Rigby:

Yeah I'm sure.

Rigby sets the I-pod on the kitchen counter.

We hear Margret cry out for help off-screen as loudly as she can.

Eileen and Rigby both jump.

Eileen:  
Jesus Christ!

What was that.

Rigby's startled as well. Margret bangs on the closet door.

Rigby:

It's coming from the closet.

Rigby rushes towards the closet and opens it Margret comes flopping out. Both Eileen and Rigby are shocked and appalled at her condition.

Eileen:  
oh dear fucking god!

Rigby hastily takes the gag out of Margret's mouth. She screams loudly.

Margret(frantically):

SHE'S GOING TO KILL EVERYONE!  
SHE'S GOING TO KILL EVERYONE!  
WE HAVE TO GET TO THE PROM BEFORE

IT'S TOO LATE!

Rigby(panicking):

MARGRET WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!

Margret:

CARRIE! CARRIE'S AT THE PROM RIGHT

NOW SHE HAS IT ALL PLANNED SHE'S GOING

TO KILL EVERYONE! SHE DID THIS TO ME!  
YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BELIEVE WHAT SHE'S

DONE TO ME! SHE'S GONE MAD!

WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!

Rigby:

LET'S GO NOW!

Eileen grabs Margret and slings him over her shoulders. Her and Rigby rush frantically to the car. And jump in and speed off.

99.

.BATES HIGH SCHOOL-NIGHT

The gymnasium is crowded with excited students dancing and enjoying the evening. The infamous bucket of blood sits haphazardly on the beam almost tipping over in the background. Carrie and Tommy sit at a table lit by candle and a plate of nachos in front of them. Carrie looks over at the bucket. With somewhat of a heavy heart knowing the events that are about to take place in advanced. The cross promoted hip-hop music.

She sighs lustfully and turns back to Tommy who sits carefree and with a smile on his face.

Carrie:

So here we are.

Tommy:

Yep, here we are.

(awkward silence)

Tommy(Cont'd):

I really think that pink dress

Was a great choice by the way.

You look beautiful. And I really like it.

Carrie smiles flattered

Carrie:

Thanks (beat) I like your suit.

Tommy:

Thanks, I decided against the ruffles

Obviously I think that was the best

Choice personally.

Carrie:

Yeah it was. You look great.

(long beat)

Tommy:

Carrie, I've been meaning to

Tell this to you for a while

But I'm not sure how you would take it

But I think at this point in time

I figure what the hell. So (Carrie is listening

Intently) so "I love you" can mean a lot

Of things like, "you'll do 'till someone better

Comes along" or "I don't know how to describe

How I feel but I'm supposed to say this" or

"shut up! (beat) I'm watching TV" (long beat)

The truth is Carrie I know how I feel about

You and I love you. (beat) I really do

Love you Carrie. I just wanted you to

Know that.

Carrie's facail expression is now filled with remorse and sadness. She has to follow through with her plans, even if it means Tommy has to die. She covers her true emotions up with a sweet smile.

Carrie:

I love you too Tommy.

And (beat) I always have

And always will.

Tommy:

Always?

Carrie:

Always, no matter what.

Tommy and Carrie lean in and kiss each other passionately. Carrie notices the prom king and queen election ballot sheet. She uses her powers to take the pencil and circle in hers and Tommy's name on the ballot and then uses the pencil to write a message into the corner of the paper. "I'm sorry Tommy, I can't stop this. Please forgive me."

The two continue to make out as the jock comes by the table and grabs the sheet of paper. Meanwhile Brian is in the corner off-screen looking to score. As he's being forcefully escorted out of the door.

100.

.MARGRET'S APPARTMENT-NIGHT

Margret and Mordecai lay on the bed stoned undressed and in each others arms. They're watching a really bad 80's slasher film, SILENT NIGHT, DEADLY NIGHT while laughing their asses off at how bad it is. They watch the ending rampage where the main killer dressed as Santa kills people brutally.

Margret:

This is defiantly my favorite Christmas movie

Of all time!

Mordecai:

And I can definitely see why.

The two continue to laugh Mordecai's phone rings.

Margret pauses the movie.

Mordecai pulls out his phone and its Rigby.

Margret:

Who is it?

Mordecai:

It's Rigby hold on a sec.

Mordecai answers his phone. The split screen then again pops up. As Rigby's frantic state of mind is showing.

Mordecai(Cont'd):

Hey man what's up?

Rigby(freaking out):

WHERE ARE YOU?!

Mordecai:

Margret's apartment why what's wrong.

Rigby:

GET OUT OF THERE NOW! IT'S NOT

SAFE! GRAB MARGRET AND GET OUT

NOW! PEOPLE'S LIVES ARE AT STAKE!

Mordecai(off put):

Wait dude just calm down

What's going on?

Rigby:

IT'S ABOUT CARRIE! SHE'S GOING TO

KILL EVERYONE SHE'S ALREADY TORTURED

AND ALMOST KILLED HER OWN MOM! SHE COULD

BE COMING FOR YOU AND MARGRET NEXT!  
LEAVE NOW!

Margret seems curious.

Margret:

Mordecai, what's going on?

Mordecai:

It's about Carrie.

Margret:

Well, is she alright?

Mordecai:

I don't know

Rigby:

GET OUT OF THERE NOW!

SHE'S ABOUT TO BE PUSHED TOO

FAR! SHE CAN DO ANYTHING

SHE WANTS USING HER MIND!

SHE'S ABOUT TO KILL EVERYONE

GET OUT OF THERE NOW!

Mordecai seems a bit frazzled

Mordecai:  
What powers? How is she going to do anything?

Margret overhears them panics and throws on her clothes.

Margret:

Mordecai hang up the phone.

Mordecai:

What?!

Margret:

HANG UP THE PHONE NOW!

Mordecai hangs up the phone with not a clue of what's going on. The split screen vanishes.

Mordecai:

What the fuck is going on.

Margret:

Get dressed and go get Jeremy

I'll explain everything later but we don't

Have any time right now.

Mordecai gets dressed hastily and Margret grabs her car keys off of the nightstand.

Mordecai:

Margret what's happening.

Margret(yelling out of fear):

ARE YOU DEAF MORDECAI!? WE HAVE NO

TIME TO EXPLAIN IT. GO GET JEREMY.

101.

.NEAR THE BATES HIGH SCHOOL PARKING LOT-NIGHT

Pops still has the cops in hot pursuit as they chase and try to corner him in the high school parking lot. Pops is stuck and is now driving around in circles.

Rigby's car drives by and up towards the cops.

102.

.BATES HIGH SCHOOL-GYM-NIGHT

The PRINCIPAL is on the stage with an envelope about to announce the prom queen and king. The entire school is dying with anticipation. Carrie sits at her table with Tommy trying to act happy. Trying to pretend)

Principal:

And now the moment you've all

Been waiting for (long beat)

The Bates high school Prom

King and queen for 2012

Are (gingerly opens the envelope

As there is a drum roll in the background.)  
Carrie White and Tommy Ross!

The entire school cheers and Carrie walks to the stage attached to Tommy's arm. They both walk up the steps in slow motion. Chris licks her lips hiding under the stage.

103.

.BATES HIGH SCHOOL PARKING LOT-NIGHT.

Pops keeps on driving mindlessly in a circle avoiding the cops as Rigby pulls up to the curb. Eileen, Rigby rush frantically to the gym entrance and go to bust open the doors. Margret's attached to the arm.

104.

.BATES HIGH SCHOOL-GYM-NIGHT

Rigby, Eileen and Margret stand at the gym enterance trying to evacuate the place. They try to warn people. But no one listens.

Carrie looks straight ahead at three and smile. She winks to let them know that she is on their side.

They all try to warn everybody to leave. But it's no use the music is too loud. And then the string is finally pulled. Carrie is finally drenched in blood. They were too late. Everyone starts laughing hard and cruelly at Carrie. Tommy is pissed. But as planned the bucket falls on his head and kills him.

TOMMY ROSS IS DEAD.

Carrie smiles dementedly at the crowd.

Carrie(her mental balance is near completely demolished):

The show must go on.

She begins her rampage just as it happened exactly in the movie. Rigby and Eileen cower in fear and hide in the corners as Carrie kills everyone. Including her mother. Margret starts foaming at the mouth. She then has a heart attack, and her head literally explodes into pieces.

MARGRET WHITE IS DEAD.

Meanwhile Pops smashes through the gymnasium wall and smashes through the windshield and grinds in skull and face into a bloody pulp on the ground. The police fly up behind him and get impaled on their night sticks blood pouring from their mouths.

POPS MALLARD IS DEAD

THE POLICE OFFICERS ARE DEAD.

It is complete chaos and hell on earth. Carrie walks off of the stage and sets fire to the entire place. Killing everyone, almost everyone. She struts up to Eileen and Rigby. And grabs them tenderly by the hands. They are both to scared to scream.

Carrie:

Come with me.

105.

.OUTSIDE OF THE SCHOOL GYM-NIGHT

Carrie leads the two out of the fiery wreck. The whole school burns to the ground. Margret's car pulls up. Mordecai is in the front seat confused and scared shitless. Margret's driving and looks at the scene terrified. Jeremy is particularly disturbed. He can barley speak. Eileen and Rigby are just as shocked if not even more so.

There are sirens approaches in the background.

Jeremy(terrified):

What's going on mom?

Margret(disturbed beyond all belief):

Why did you do it Carrie?

Carrie throws up her middle finger frailly

Carrie:

You told me that if that if someone doesn't

Mean anything to me throw up this finger

And tell them to go fuck themselves.

This is the biggest 'go fuck yourself' than

I could ever think of. I was just following your advice.

Eileen is gasping for air and close to tears.

Eileen:

What the fuck is going on?!

Rigby seems absolutely disgusted with Carrie.

Rigby:

All of this Carrie? Just to make

A statement you kill everyone whither

They did anything to you or not

You just fucking kill them?

You sadistically torture and kill your own

Fucking mother?

Carrie tries desperately to defend and justify herself.

Carrie(grasping at straws):

Rigby, she did to me for years on end.

Rigby(screaming in absolute animosity):

And how long have you had these powers?

Like your whole entire life!? You could've done it

In a way that didn't even have to involve mindless torture

Of all different kinds, mental, physical, emotional

You didn't have to do it that way! You could've just

Stood up for yourself the right way without involving innocent people who have done nothing to you! They're dead

Carrie White and it's your fault for not showing a bit

Rigby(Cont'd)

Of fucking backbone throughout the years and letting it

Just all fucking pile on like this until you snap! I'm absolutely damn sure that what you did to your mom was way far worse than what she did to you! There's no excuse none of this ever had to happen if you would have just stood up for yourself This entire time! And if you think that any of this is justifiable in any way whatsoever, then You're fucking sick Carrie! You're even worse than Chris, your psychotic mother, the entire sadistic student body, hell

You're even worse than Billy fucking bigot rapist godless asshole pile of shit Nolan! That's right you're worse than

Billy Nolan and that's pretty fucked up isn't it!

Everyone involved in this town is going to loose

Their lives tonight, I'm loosing all of my memories of the past five years And I'm loosing my home, I'm loosing everything and so is everyone else! And by the way Amy's

You're friend isn't she? Did she ever do anything

To you? NO! she didn't but she's going to die!

Her family, her loved one's are going to

Be absolutely scared for life! Did Skip's

Do anything to you? What about Mitch?

What about Maddy? Have they ever done

Anything to hurt you? NO! but guess what they're

Going to die and the people close to them are

Going to be devastated! And as for the rest of us

The survivors we're loosing EVERYTHING!

Carrie:

Yeah, Rigby fuck Greendale it's miserable

Here you hate and we all do! What good are you

Actually loosing?

Mordecai and Eileen are in an uproar

Mordecai:

YOU FUCKING NARCISISTIC BITCH!

WE'RE LOOSING OUR HOME! OUR MEMORIES

ALL SO YOU COULD MAKE A FUCKING STATEMENT!

Eileen:

UN-FUCKING-BELIEVEABLE!

HOW SHALLOW ARE YOU CARRIE?

Rigby:

DO I REALLY HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF?

WE'RE LOOSING THE ENTIRE LAST 5 YEARS OF

OUR LIFE! THIS CITY IS MISERABLE BUT IT'S THE PEOPLE HERE THAT I CARE ABOUT AND ALL OF THE GOOD THAT HAPPENED HERE I CAN NEVER COME BACK AND VISIT A PILE OF RUBBLE GODDAMNIT!

Carrie grabs Rigby by the shoulder covering his clothes in blood and pulls him in as he reluctantly tries to escape. She gives him a kiss on the mouth covering his face in blood. Eileen screams at Carrie. And grabs her by her shoulder. Carrie ignores her completely

Eileen(pissed):

YOU FUCKING PSYCHOTIC SOCIOPATH LET GO OF HIM!

HE DOSEN'T WANT YOU! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!

HE FUCKING HATES YOU! YOU RUINED OUR LIVES

DON'T YOU KNOW WHEN TO QUIT!

Margret:

WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT!

JUST GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!

Carrie does nothing to harm Eileen surprisingly enough and pulls Rigby back from her lips sirens still approaching the gym burns dismally in the background. Screams are still heard from inside.

Carrie(genuinely remorseful):

We need more people like you in this world, Rigby.

Rigby:

You barley even know me, so just save it.

Carrie looks remorsefully at Rigby

Carrie:

I'm sorry.

Rigby glares at Carrie coldly

Rigby:

No you're not.

Rigby turns to the car the sirens keep on getting closer Eileen follows Rigby.

Margret looks ashamed of herself.

Margret:

What have I done?

The cops and fire trucks pull into the parking lot.

Mordecai(opening his door):  
JUST GET IN THE FUCKING CAR NOW FOR CHRISTSAKES!

106.

.STREET'S OF GREENDALE-NIGHT

The three pile into the car frantically. Margret speeds away. They drive through town and into the distance. The camera focuses on the car fleeing the scene. Carrie sit's in the backseat using her powers to finally destroy Greendale once and for all. People are running for their lives panicking literally on fire. Carrie follows through reluctantly with her plan and destroys everything. Blowing up gas stations houses, restaurants, stores shopping malls, she blows up and destroys the park, apartment complex in which Rigby and Mordecai had lived in for years, she blows up the café, Margret's apartment, the 7-11 that Pops had robbed she blows up the police station, Billy Nolan's own house, the news studio. She destroys everything with her powers as people are running and panicking in chaos.

She demolishes everything. Meanwhile Dr. Death's final broadcast airs in the background.

Dr. Death(VO):

Citizens of Greendale, Ohio. There's

No plan of escape, there's to where to

Run and nowhere to hide. This is Greendale, Ohio's

Final stand as the mysterious attacks explosions

Kill us all. There is nothing we can do, and sometimes

We just have to face the music and the sad

Truth of our reality, mortality and fate.

This my final broadcast and final night alive.

I figure if we're going out we might as

Well go out with something we remembered and liked

For just a short time. Nothing lasts, nothing stay's the same everything changes and I am sad to say this how

It ends. Whiter we love or hate it now please

Take the very last broadcast, and very last song

With a grain of salt. Enjoy it, and hopefully even appreciate it for our final minutes on this earth,

Here it is, Solid Bold "Summertime loving, loving

In the summer (time) This is Dr. Death singing off for

The final time. Hopefully we'll see each other shortly

After this is over. Enjoy Greendale Merry Christmas and thank you for the memories.

As promised Solid Bold plays through the destruction upbeat perky and a total contraction and reminder to appreciate even what you despise. There's no good without the bad and to appreciate the good we all must first appreciate the bad meaning this song.

_DESTRUCTION SEQUENCE MONTAGED by SOLID BOLD SUMMERTIME LOVING, LOVING IN THE SUMMER (TIME)_

_Lyrics:_

It's Summertime and you know what that means.  
Gonna head down to the beach and do some beachy things.  
It's Summertime, it feels just right.  
Gonna gather all my friends and we'll party through the night.

It's Summertime luh-uh-loving.  
It's loving in the Summertime. (It's Summertime!)  
It's Summertime luh-uh-loving.  
My baby, why can't you be mine?

It's Summertime and I just can't wait.  
Gonna call you on the phone, gonna take you on a date.  
It's Summertime and I hope you like steak.  
Gonna take you to a restaurant, gonna eat enough till late.

_It's Summertime luh-uh-loving.  
It's loving in the Summertime. (It's Summertime!)  
It's Summertime luh-uh-loving.  
My baby, why can't you be mine?_

It's Summertime and when dinner's done.  
Gonna take you to the club, gonna dance and have some fun.  
It's Summertime and when the end is near.  
Gonna hold you very close.  
Whisper "let's get out of here".

It's Summertime luh-uh-loving.  
It's loving in the Summertime. (It's Summertime!)  
It's Summertime luh-uh-loving.  
My baby, why can't you be mine?

It's Summertime and I just can't wait.  
Gonna call you on the phone, gonna take you on a date.  
It's Summertime and I hope you like steak.  
Gonna take you to a restaurant, and eat it at the lake.

It's Summertime luh-uh-loving.

_It's loving in the Summertime. (It's Summertime!)  
It's Summertime luh-uh-loving.  
My baby, why can't you be mine? _

The entire city is now completely demolished to rubble

The fire still burns.

THE CAR DRIVES OUT OF CITY BOUNDS

And past a charred and frail sign reading

Welcome to GREEENDALE, OHIO.

JUMP CUT TO

107.

.UNKNOWN MOTEL-MORNING-RESTROOM-DAY AFTER CHRISTMAS AND THE GREENDALE MASSACRE.

Carrie stand's in the shower under the water watching the all of the blood wash off and go down the drain. She washes up with a bar of soap. Washing every bit of her body in slow motion (paying homage to the opening scene of the original Brian De Palma version of Carrie.)

108.

.UNKNOWN MOTEL-MAIN ROOM-MORNING.

Carrie walks into the front of the motel dressed only in tattered shower curtain just as Eileen was said to have been dressed in when she met Margret. and see's Jeremy, Eileen, Margret, Mordecai and Rigby all fast asleep unharmed safer and sound. She smiles sadly and remorsefully at all of them and grabs a cigarette from a pack and lighter from the table. The TV blares in the background as Good Morning America covers the story of the destruction of Greendale, Ohio and the events leading up to it. They're all looking for Carrie as well as Margret, Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen and Jeremy. They are all fugitives. Apparently Chris was one of the town's only survivors as they interview her. She still seems the same. She hasn't learned anything and actually admits that she was the mastermind behind the prank and still thought it was funny. She's still laughing about it with no remorse. Carrie stares at the TV in disgust but just restrains herself and disdainfully rolls her eyes.

She steps outside to have a cigarette.

109.

.UNKNOWN TOWN-STREET CORNER-MORNING

The snow has still yet had not stopped falling. Carrie stands in 4 feet of snow barefoot and dressed in only the shower curtain outside of the motel smoking her cigarette.

She looks, guilty, depressed and still disturbed. She is close to tears.

Suddenly we hear a truck in the distance. Carrie looks around. The car is swerving dangerously Carrie keeps and eye out. And Skips rolls up drunk in his 4x4 truck with a large organ strapped to the back. Skips survived mildly injured notably.

Carrie seems relieved just a little bit.

Skips stumbles out of the car, and unties to organ from the back.

Carrie:

Skips? Why are you here.

Skips:

I have something I want you

To have. I've been carrying it around

For years and I don't want to remember it

Anymore.

Carrie:

I thought you quit drinking.

Skips seems distant and regressing already. Carrie as he is carrying the small organ towards Carrie

Skips:

You burnt down my home and killed my

Girlfriend Carrie. I'm not going

To quit drinking there's no

Point of me sticking around

Anymore. I'm sticking to

The plan I had all along

Suicidal alcoholism

You've ruined everything.

But still I seem to care for

You for some fucked up reason.

Carrie is now guilty as hell.

Carrie(voice cracking):

Skips, please don't kill yourself.

Skips:

Believe it or not Carrie

Suicide is a valid option for

Some people. I have nothing

Left in this world so I really

Have no reason to stick around

(beat) I want you to have this

Carrie. My fiancée used to be a very

Talented organist. You can have it

I don't even need it anymore.

Carrie's cigarette is burning down. She can't even smoke it.

Carrie:

I don't even know how

To play it, Skips.

Skips sighs and goes to the Organ and motions to Carrie to stand behind him.

Skips:

What the hell, why not just have one

Lesson (beat) follow my hands. Put them

Behind me and just hit these key's it's

Pretty simple, yes?

Carrie puts her arms around Skips shoulders and position's her hands.

Carrie:

Alright go on.

Skips:

Sing after me and try and hit these lyrics

But more importantly just follow my hands.

Carrie:

Okay (beat) which song.

Skips:

It's a song by someone named Bo Burnham

The song's name is H-O-A-R I'm sure you'd

Appreciate it. Just follow my lead and sing after

Me.

Carrie nod's solemnly

Carrie:

Okay

Skips:

Alright here we go.

Skips and Carrie do a duet of the song _H-O-A_-R

Carrie & Skips(singing):

well i'm the girl for every high school guy  
yeah, i got everything  
a little shirt and a skirt so high  
every month you can spot a cotton tampon string  
i'll drop my books and then i'll bend  
and then i'll bend a little more  
everybody thinks ashley's my best friend  
well that bitch is a whore  
with a capital H-O-A-R  
ignorance is bliss  
who needs feminism, with an ass like this?  
and a capital H-O-A-R  
you guys liking what you see?  
'cause if beauty's on the inside  
you might as well go inside me  
well i'm the guy for that high school girl  
yeah, partyin' is my life  
in a few hours i'll be hittin' the gym  
and in a few years i'll be hittin' my wife  
"ya know, i like to hang loose"  
"no way, so does my crotch"  
"well i hope you brought your man juice, 'cause i bought scotch"  
with a capital one no hassle card  
stolen from my dad  
dignity's overrated  
self respect's a fad  
well i'm like a game of baseball  
'cause there's something you might catch  
well, and if you put out  
i'd say that we're a perfect  
i'd say that we're a perfect  
i guess that we're a perfect match  
a perfect match  
a perfect match

Skips then stops and Carrie moves her arms back almost completely dead on the inside. Distant and filled with regret. Skips just walks away.

To his truck and gives a melancholy smile in Carrie's direction.

Skips:  
I'll see you around Carrie.

Carrie's mental balance completely destroyed now.

Carrie:

Yeah, see you Skips.

Skips gets in his truck takes another swig from his flask. He drives away as Carrie watches Skips drives away to drink himself to death. Carrie is left alone in regrets and remorse.

CUT TO:

A long distance shot of Carrie standing grimly in the snow dressed in the tattered shower curtain. Standing right by the organ, standing right by the final reminder of Greendale and what she has done.

CUT TO BLACK.

_A SNIPPET FROM CARRIE, A QUOTE PLAYS OFF SCREEN. Probably one of the most famous from that movie goes through the darkness._

_Margret(OS):_

_I can see your dirt_y pillows

_Everyone will._

_Carrie(OS):_

_Breasts mama, they're called breasts_

_And every woman has them._

OPEN TO:

110.

LIST.

Each Character from the movie gets up in front of a blackboard in a dingy dark horror movie like classroom with a movie quote from a famous movie that applies to them specifically with their names on the bottom of the screen.

They all look towards the camera and break the fourth wall

_SEQUENCE MONTAGED LIFT YOUR HEAD UP HIGH (AND BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT) performed by BLOODHOUND GANG. _

THE END.


End file.
